<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】支离破碎  Shattered by LeniChas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475228">【授权翻译】支离破碎  Shattered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeniChas/pseuds/LeniChas'>LeniChas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lie to Me (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeniChas/pseuds/LeniChas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候，你必须置之死地而后生。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gillian Foster/Cal Lightman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711430">Shattered</a> by Roadrunnerz.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作者注：本文的故事发生于S3结局的几个月后，灵感来自于我在某个沉郁冬日里听到的两首歌（James Morrison 的 Broken Strings 和 I Won't Let You Go，一首歌是关于明白何时该就此了结，另一首则是关于不要放弃所爱之人）即便于我而言，本文都略显昏暗，还有点虐心。<br/>通常的同人免责声明适用于本文。文中角色不属于我（如果属于我的话，他们大概过得比这还虐心）。；）错皆在我。</p><p>译者注：原文真的精彩，强推！我实在太喜欢这篇，忍不住下手翻译了（感谢授权！），但本人学艺不精，水平极为有限，因此对于词不达意或翻译漏误之处，还请各位不吝赐教。欢迎批评指正，欢迎拍砖，谢谢！（鞠躬）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>——真相伤人，谎言更甚。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>华府，莱特曼集团</em>
</p><p>“别指望我再整这套，”卡尔·莱特曼两手一挥，在办公室里踱来踱去，“别想让我坐那儿听什么狗屁律师满嘴胡扯……”</p><p>“是<em>我们</em>公司的律师，”吉莉安指正道，“想帮我们打赢官司的人。”</p><p>卡尔丝毫没有退让之意：“听那混蛋的话去做心理评估，证明我精神状况稳定……吉尔，<em>拜托</em>，”他恼火不已，“非得这样？”</p><p>“我也不知道。你说呢？”在办公室琥珀色的昏暗灯光下，吉莉安凝视着对方。时间已经很晚了，这层楼上可能只剩他们两人；或许洛克尔也在，因为卡尔先前还看见他在实验室分析一堆东西。</p><p>“也许……”吉莉安强调道，话语如同一把尖刀划过沉滞的空气，“你在局里揍那个警察之前就该多想想。”</p><p>“黑白通吃的脏条子，两边捞钱，然后眼睁睁看着黑帮的小孩互相爆头。”卡尔提醒她。</p><p>吉莉安在他桌前的椅子上坐下。紧张、疲倦、沮丧、愤怒，等等等等……今晚卡尔从她那张熟悉的脸庞上读到了无数情绪，不一而足。</p><p>他都不清楚他们俩最近已经吵了多少回了。卡尔甚至不记得，两人最后一次不以争吵告终的交谈是何时发生的。他们以前明明可以一起聚餐，热烈讨论上好几个小时，任思维碰撞出闪亮火花；也可以并肩坐在酒吧吧台，喝着啤酒讲笑话，在漫长的一天结束后好好犒劳一下自己。那些旧日时光为何突然间就一去不复返了？</p><p>
  <em>你什么时候和他们成一伙了？我还以为我们才是合伙人。以为我才是你最好的朋友。</em>
</p><p>“我们没证据……”她用食指揉着自己的太阳穴，温和地说道，“即使我们有，你也不能那样，把自己当法官、陪审团加刽子手。”</p><p>“我只是往他脸上来了一两拳，又没杀人。”卡尔眉头紧皱，还是不停地来回踱步，心想吉莉安的措辞有时还真是戏剧化。</p><p>“对……你想都没想，就往他脸上来了一两拳。你有想过这对公司的影响吗？<em>我们的公司</em>。”她的声音中流露着辛酸与怨恼，“什么时候才是个头？我们都快破产了，上个月不得不解雇六名员工，然后现在又要拿出好几百万来解决这个官司，”她倒进椅子里，“你有时真见了鬼的自私。”</p><p>卡尔不是不能接受吉莉安的愤怒。就连他自己也承认，她的愤怒大部分时候都是有理有据的。但他不能接受的是吉莉安这周对他展现出的失望和鄙夷。</p><p>“那你有时真见了鬼的自以为是。”</p><p>“去做心理评估，”吉莉安重复道，努力让自己听起来不那么咄咄逼人，“至少这是你现在能做的。”</p><p>
  <em>我永远不会要求你去做这种事。</em>
</p><p>“拒绝。”</p><p>“你不觉得现在你没得选吗？”她指责对方，“如果你不去，我们输了官司……”</p><p>他的母亲精神不稳定。但他不是，永远也不会是。唯有这一点，卡尔能拿性命担保。</p><p>事实上，为了吉莉安·福斯特，他几乎可以赴汤蹈火。尤其是当她像现在这样央求的时候，一半绝望，一半恳请。但是这次可能真的不同以往。</p><p>
  <em>我不需要通过什么测试向世界证明我是清醒的。尤其是……在那个躲在金闪闪警徽背后满嘴谎言的下流人渣面前，我是唯一一个敢同他正面对峙的人。</em>
</p><p>“那我想，”她从椅子上起身，缓缓开口，“我们没什么好谈的了。”</p><p>“我<em>不信</em>你竟然让我……”卡尔很想打碎点什么东西。也许他应该对着墙发泄不满，这样他最后就会双手都缠满绷带，而不是现在这样只有一只手被包得严丝合缝。这才是为悲惨一周画上句号的绝佳方式。</p><p>“我不信你竟然连考虑都不考虑！只有这样才能拯救公司！”</p><p>“去做个评估什么时候成了拯救公司的必要条件了？”</p><p>卡尔的拳头没有落在墙壁，而是落在了书架上，整个架子因此吱呀作响。</p><p>一本书从架子上掉下来，接着是另一本，再然后是一幅用玻璃框装裱的画。</p><p>卡尔躲开了。</p><p>架子最顶端的展示柜里还有一把沉重的非洲镰刀，那是他在中非搞研究时的纪念品。</p><p>他这一拳使那个展示柜也晃荡起来，起初程度还很轻微，但很快就晃得越来越厉害，最后柜子终于倒了，里面的刀也跟着飞了出来。</p><p>卡尔跳着避开，他预想到它们会砸下来，也预料到他们会落在地上，发出几声巨响。</p><p>可他没有预料到的是，吉莉安会把胳膊举过头顶，护住自己的身子；他更没预料到，在这个瞬间，她就站在正当坠落的刀和柜子下方。</p><p>
  <em>不不不——</em>
</p><p>卡尔冲过去想推开对方，但为时已晚。</p><p>他惊恐地看着锋利的刀刃划进吉莉安的手臂，在肘部到手腕之间切开一条粗粗的、绯红的长线。然后那东西“轰”地一声落地，震耳欲聋。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>华府，莱特曼集团</em>
</p><p>起初他大脑一片惨白，整个人都呆滞了。随着那把刀，他的心也轰然坠地，充斥着内疚与自我厌恶，沉重得无以承受。</p><p>当刀锋划进她的手臂时，吉莉安大叫一声，而当看见自己的血洒在地板时，她倒吸一口凉气。</p><p>是她的声音将卡尔从呆滞与静止之中拽回现实。</p><p>他桌上有一盒纸巾，但是除此之外再无其他可用的东西。办公室里也没有布，卡尔一只手被包扎着，没法解扣子，干脆一把扯掉了自己身上穿的衬衫，也不管这个过程中扣子究竟掉了几颗。</p><p>
  <em>天……对不起，我很抱歉，对不起。</em>
</p><p>但他什么也说不出口。当然，其实这倒无关紧要了，因为这次光说句道歉是远远不够的。</p><p>吉莉安无力地靠在他打中的书架上，卡尔赶到她身边，用衬衫紧紧裹住她的胳膊，让它吸收血液，试图阻止对方继续流血。</p><p>那伤口又长又深，肯定要缝针了。</p><p>此时此刻，卡尔才知道这把刀有多危险，刀刃有多锋利。他曾用它来割下喀麦隆丛林中茂密结实的橡胶树叶。</p><p>他为何非要把它带回来？怀着一种自己死不承认的殖民骄傲感，他把镰刀带回华盛顿，摆在书架上展示给全世界，而不是把这鬼东西留在它的非洲故乡。</p><p>“卡尔……？”吉莉安的脸颊苍白如纸，她的鲜血浸染他的衬衫，将浅蓝的布料染成了危险而愤怒的深红色。</p><p>她看上去虚弱得要命，好像下一秒就要晕过去一样。</p><p>卡尔用他裸露的双臂抱着吉莉安，把她挪到他的皮沙发上。“亲爱的，来，躺下。”他嗓子里还是挤不出来几个词来。</p><p>接着，他动作轻柔地帮吉莉安躺下，解开她裙子的腰带，脱下她的高跟鞋，又将她的腿抬到沙发上。</p><p>“呼吸，”卡尔跪在她身边，拇指指腹轻抚过对方的脸颊，“深呼吸。”吉莉安照做了，他这才欣慰地点点头，“再来一次。慢慢来。”</p><p>泪水顺着她的脸庞滑落，令他的心揪得更紧了。他那缠在她手臂上的衬衫愈来愈红。</p><p>“我有点恶心……”</p><p>卡尔跑去把书桌下的废纸篓拿回沙发旁。鲜血已经弄脏了吉莉安自己的衬衣和裙子，她浑身是血。</p><p>
  <em>别光傻站着。打电话，找人帮忙。</em>
</p><p>卡尔一跃而起，抓过桌上的电话，拨通911。</p><p>“这边出事了……”<em>骗子</em>。“我同事的胳膊严重划伤，失血过多。”他紧紧盯着吉莉安，把地址报给电话另一端的接线员。</p><p>挂断电话，卡尔发现自己把血抹到了座机上。他双手沾满吉莉安的鲜血。</p><p>但他现在来不及在乎。</p><p>卡尔又回到她身边。吉莉安成功地控制住了呼吸，不至于呕吐。<em>这才是我的好姑娘</em>。</p><p>但她依然苍白而安静，而这真的吓到他了。</p><p>卡尔真的想说些什么，脑子里却偏偏蹦不出半个词。他明明是过分健谈的一个人；他，明明从来都不缺话说。</p><p>目光扫过窗边柜台上的白兰地，卡尔想到什么，赶忙前去倒了一杯酒，又拿来递给吉莉安。</p><p>“不。”吉莉安艰难地摇摇头。</p><p>“会有好处的。”其实他也不确定能否有好处，但麻痹痛苦也许是一个开始。</p><p>吉莉安最终还是抿了一小口，随即又倚回沙发扶手上，有气无力地呻吟道：“卡尔，好疼。”</p><p>她的话匕首一般扎进他心里，令他再一次瘫软无助。</p><p>“我知道……”</p><p>
  <em>都是我的错。</em>
</p><p>他的衬衫被鲜血浸透了。在救护车赶到之前，他们需要点别的东西。</p><p>卡尔冲进黑暗而空旷的公司走廊。</p><p>
  <em>“洛克尔！”</em>
</p><p>其他人都回家了，但是在吉莉安走进他的办公室前，卡尔绝对看见过洛克尔还在加班加点地工作。</p><p>“洛克尔！”</p><p>“莱特曼？怎么了？”谢天谢地，卡尔终于看到隔着两扇门的实验室里探出一个有着蓬松的深色卷发的脑袋。</p><p>“过来！”</p><p>伊莱·洛克尔困惑不已地向他走来：“出什么事了？”</p><p>“把你上衣脱了。”</p><p>对方一脸怀疑地看着他：“啊？”</p><p>
  <em>“快点！”</em>
</p><p>洛克尔一边极不情愿地解着扣子，一边走进卡尔的办公室，却被眼前意想不到的景象惊掉了下巴：“我靠……”</p><p>“福斯特？”他的视线从血迹斑驳的地板转向躺在沙发上的吉莉安。</p><p>卡尔一把夺过洛克尔的衬衫，把它系在吉莉安的胳膊上，安慰道：“亲爱的，放轻松，急救员随时就到，放松，好吗？”</p><p>伊莱·洛克尔仍在震惊中：“发生……什么了？我这就去拿急救箱……”</p><p>卡尔没理他，注意力又回到吉莉安身上。他搂着对方的肩膀，帮她坐起来，又让她大口喝了些白兰地。</p><p>救护车的警铃声在远处响起，那呼啸的铃声越来越响，越来越接近莱特曼集团。</p><p>“卡尔……”他听见吉莉安轻声唤着自己的名字。</p><p>“怎么……？”</p><p>“……离我远点。”她的泪水在眼眶里打转。愤怒的、苦涩的泪水。</p><p>卡尔咽了咽嗓子。他的心越揪越紧，嘴里干得像砂纸。</p><p>“等我确定你没事以后。”</p><p>吉莉安的表情中写满了伤痛。</p><p>他向她探过身子，摇摇头，声音低得像耳语：“吉尔……”他的嗓子又噎住了，喉头哽得仿佛卡了块石头，“我必须知道你会平安无事。”</p><p>她没力气擦眼泪，只是拒绝：“……我管你要什么。”</p><p>卡尔听见越来越近的、急匆匆的脚步声。医护人员总算到了。</p><p>他紧紧握住她的手：“你是我最不想伤害的人。”</p><p>吉莉安努力转过身去，不愿再看他一眼，也不想再听他说话。</p><p>医护人员来到了办公室，卡尔转向带领他们进来的洛克尔，道：“你能陪她去医院吗？”</p><p>“嗯……没问题。”洛克尔点头答应。</p><p>“确保她没事了再带她回家。”卡尔递过一张信用卡，“打的，叫专车，无论你需要什么，无论她需要什么……通通拿给她用，懂吗？”</p><p>“那你呢？”洛克尔望着卡尔，这里的血太多了，他不知道究竟来自于几个人，“你受伤了没？”</p><p>卡尔的双腿没由来地发软，几乎就要支撑不住。旧日难寻，覆水难收，他现在知道一切都回不去了。</p><p>“只管照顾好她。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>华府，乔治·华盛顿大学医院</em>
</p><p>五个多小时过后，医院终于同意让她出院了。</p><p>她真的只想让他们把伤口缝起来，然后就放她走。</p><p>但是这儿有一堆检查要做，还有个医生全程一刻不停地劝她不要拒绝输血。</p><p>结果那医生还没做通她的工作，倒先把伊莱·洛克尔说服了，往他脑袋里灌满了不输血可能会带来的“恐怖后果”。</p><p>
  <em>“福斯特，他说如果你不输血，接下来好几天会难受得要死！好几天啊！说不定一周，或者更久，这还能比在医院待上大半夜更好吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“嗯，更好。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他停住脚步，翻个白眼，不自主地挥舞双手：“我怎么觉得自己像个气急败坏的家长？你必须做这个！行吧？这样，如果你再不做……我就……我就打他电话！让莱特曼来教育你……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“哦，你敢？”怒火再次涌上吉莉安的心头，“他今晚教育我教育得已经够多了。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>洛克尔瞬间窘迫不安：“呃好吧……说错话了。我不是那个意思，只是……还有谁能……？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“想都别想，”她打断对方支支吾吾的话，用尽自己最后一丝力气狠狠瞪了洛克尔一眼，“好吧，可以输血，但就一个单位的，多了不要，然后我也不要在这儿待一晚上……听着，不管你怎么威胁我，我还是你老板！”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“好、好……”他露出欣慰的笑容，看着傻乎乎的，“知道了，头儿。”</em>
</p><p>到现在，在两次注射、两次化验、一次输血之后，洛克尔还陪在医院，在候诊室耐心等着最终检查结果；他刚进医院时还光着膀子，现在已经套上了一件绿色护士服。当吉莉安吊着包扎得密不透风的胳膊，坐着轮椅被推出来时，洛克尔慌忙站起身来，手里紧紧攥着一个从药房拿来的白色纸袋。</p><p>“抗生素和止痛药，”他解释道，“好玩意儿，可以拿到街上卖点钱。”</p><p>吉莉安挤出一个笑容：“谢谢。”</p><p>“我现在带你回家。”洛克尔强颜欢笑，仿佛卡尔·莱特曼就在旁边监视着他一样。吉莉安想让他停下，但又没有开口的勇气，毕竟对方已经在急诊室陪了她这么久，更别提他甚至还去了一趟她家，为吉莉安取来一套可换的衣服。</p><p>他在她面前晃了晃卡尔给的信用卡：“想坐豪华轿车吗？”</p><p>吉莉安看不出这人是认真的还是在开玩笑。</p><p>“那个坐着更舒服。”对方补充解释道。</p><p>“看情况。你拿的是他自己的卡还是公司的？”</p><p>“我看看……”</p><p>吉莉安把自己完好无损的手臂搭在洛克尔胳膊上。她今晚唯一的幽默感也落空了：“我开玩笑呢。”</p><p>洛克尔扶着她站起来，吉莉安下意识地瑟缩了一下。那群医生的确给她打了针，缓解了受伤手臂的疼痛，但问题是，她现在是全身酸痛。</p><p>
  <em>只是因为你没法控制住自己的盛怒。这只是因为你又一次怒不可遏。</em>
</p><p>照顾她的医生向他们走来，看着吉莉安缓缓站立，在洛克尔的搀扶下摇摇晃晃地走了两步。</p><p>“我知道你有多固执，大概压根不听我说的，但是看在上帝的份儿上……你得在床上好好躺一天，”医生提醒她，“今晚你失血太多了，这段时间胳膊会很疼，你得给它时间来痊愈，乖乖吊着胳膊，这样对肌肉有好处，还要按时吃药。千万别逞强。”</p><p>他怀疑她要逞强，真是可笑。</p><p>“你还得赶快预约初级保健医生，”医生转向洛克尔，“确保她按我说的做，好吗？”</p><p>“明白。”</p><p>“希望如此。”</p><p>吉莉安从他们让她坐的轮椅上走下来后，感到好一阵头晕目眩，有点喘不上气来。那医生还在盯着她的一举一动，她只好朝对方勉强地笑了笑。</p><p>
  <em>无论你看我看得有多关切，我也绝对不要再待在这儿。</em>
</p><p>在洛克尔的帮助下，她上了一辆出租车。当汽车驶离医院的车道，吉莉安这才长叹一声，合上双眼。她终于可以卸下伪装了。</p><p>“莱特曼一直打电话，”洛克尔也坐在后座上，在她身旁报告道，“你想让我说什么？”</p><p>
  <em>比如让你现在关机？</em>
</p><p>“说我没事。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>和她同坐一车，洛克尔可不太敢给卡尔去电，而吉莉安也没劲儿同他闲聊。谢天谢地，他至少足够识趣，察觉到了这一点。在接下来的返程中，两人沉默不语，直到汽车到达目的地。</p><p>洛克尔付了车费，陪吉莉安走到她家门口。</p><p>“用我进去帮你吗？”</p><p>吉莉安摇摇头。她现在只想一个人待着，天知道上次她这么迫切地想要独处是什么时候发生的事了。</p><p>“你午饭以后吃过什么没有？”他追问，“你看，现在你胳膊都那样了，自己也做不了饭……”</p><p>“洛克尔，”她打断他的话，“我很好，不想吃，只是有点累，我就想回家……睡觉。”</p><p>“没问题，”对方立马回答，“明白。”</p><p>“谢谢你，”吉莉安补充道，“谢谢你做这些，陪我去急诊室，还有……”</p><p>“别客气。还有，福斯特……”洛克尔的笑容中闪烁着最真诚的善意，“你知道，我这么做又不只是因为莱特曼的要求。”</p><p>“我知道。”他的话几乎又使她眼角泛起泪光。并不是说今晚的事才激发了她的感激之情，事实上，洛克尔是个好人，一直都是——这又是一件卡尔·莱特曼不愿花时间去欣赏的事。</p><p>“照顾好自己。需要的话，让我们过来帮你，好吗？”末了，他又补充上一句。</p><p>吉莉安点点头：“晚安，洛克尔。”</p><p>她进屋后随手带上门，将手包丢在地上。先前的疲倦已经变成了彻骨的精疲力竭，她感觉自己胳膊里的血管剧烈跳动着，不管那些医生几小时前给她打过什么止痛针，现在恐怕都过了时效了。</p><p>她拖着疲惫不堪的身子来到厨房，抓过一个玻璃杯，打开水龙头，给自己倒了杯水。</p><p>她把药房白色纸袋里的东西通通倒出来，里面有两瓶药，行吧，真希望这些药能帮她止痛入睡。她也不记得上次自己这么迫切地想要忘掉一切是什么时候发生的事了。</p><p>吉莉安想用一只手拧开瓶子，但一个没拿住，那瓶子直接从手中飞向了厨房，她自嘲地拌了个鬼脸，走过去想捡起它，却在弯腰时又感到一阵席卷全身的眩晕。她闭上双眼，等这种感觉褪去，然后捡起瓶子，再一次试着拧开。然后再试一次。</p><p>她甚至想用牙咬开瓶盖，但也以失败告了终，最后只好认命地放弃，承认自己的努力不过是些无用功。这个小巧的塑料瓶是为双手灵巧的人准备的，而不是她吉莉安。洛克尔还没走远，其实大可以再叫他回来，况且吉莉安也很确定，他肯定愿意为她回来。</p><p>或者直接去敲邻居家的门，请他们帮自己一把，毕竟，她总得服用抗生素。</p><p>但现在是午夜时分，她不能再打扰任何人。</p><p>所以，非但没吃药，取而代之的，吉莉安怨愤地把药瓶摔向墙壁，感觉滚烫的泪水一点一点涌上眼眶。</p><p>她不确定哪个伤她更深。</p><p>是她无人可以说话。还是她的挚友对她做了这种事。</p><p>
  <em>我的人生难道就这样了吗？</em>
</p><p>她走向沙发，盘坐在沙发垫上，蜷缩着身子，护着受伤的手臂。泪水夺眶而出，吉莉安抽泣不止，身体也不由自主地颤抖着。</p><p>紧紧抱住自己，她尽情哭了起来，好似持续了几个小时那么久，最后直到流干了所有眼泪，才不知不觉地沉沉睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>莱特曼家</em>
</p><p>艾米丽坐在厨房的高脚凳上，面前敞着电脑，周围还散落着一堆纸，乱七八糟。她略带胆怯地皱皱鼻子，试图解读父亲的情绪。</p><p>“你又干什么了？”女孩试探着。直觉告诉她，自家父亲又做了什么事。而且绝非好事。</p><p>卡尔盯着她，未置一词。就在下一刻，他的手机铃响了，一看是伊莱的来电，他火速接起电话。</p><p>
  <em>“我在医院，医生想给福斯特输血，但她不要。”</em>
</p><p>“为什么不要？”</p><p>
  <em>“不知道……我觉得她现在只想回家。”</em>
</p><p>卡尔叹了口气。他的确不是什么医学博士，但也的确亲眼看到今晚发生了什么。看到她究竟流了多少血。他也知道“逞着强什么也不要，等身体慢慢自愈”绝对是个烂到家的主意。</p><p>“不管怎么着，说服她！”</p><p>
  <em>“我又不能强迫她！”</em>
</p><p>“该死，那就赶紧让她明白这些道理！别光杵那儿，跟个哈巴狗似的只会点头！”</p><p>
  <em>“她是我老板好吗！她是你搭档，又不是我的。”</em>
</p><p>卡尔再次叹气。洛克尔说到点子上了。吉莉安是他最好的朋友，不是洛克尔的。“你能不能说服她？为了她好，不是为了我。”</p><p>
  <em>“行吧……我再试试。”</em>
</p><p>“洛克尔？”</p><p>
  <em>“在？”</em>
</p><p>“谢谢你……陪在她身边。”他不敢再多说一句，也没等对方回答便挂了电话。</p><p>“爸爸？”艾米丽听完了电话，从高脚凳上下来，走到卡尔身边，“怎么了？你们在说谁？”</p><p>卡尔望着女儿，看到了浮现在她那张青春昂扬的脸庞上的担忧。但他不想和她讨论这件事。不想再重温发生在办公室的那一幕。</p><p>
  <em>震怒之下，他砸了书架一拳。一把镰刀掉了下来。刀刃刺进了她的手臂。</em>
</p><p>艾米丽紧紧搂住父亲，因为她爱他，因为她是位情感外露的姑娘。她的心意坦坦荡荡，正如同另一位他认识并爱上的女性那样。</p><p>“出了什么事，对不？”</p><p>“对……”卡尔坐到高脚凳上，耷拉着双肩，好像肩上压着这一天发生的所有事。</p><p>他让女儿给他倒了杯酒，半杯下肚，才告诉她发生了什么。</p><p>当卡尔说到最糟糕的一环时，艾米丽不禁倒抽一口冷气。锋利的刀刃。汩汩的鲜血。福斯特看着他，就好像他是她生命中最不堪的、最想丢弃的那部分。</p><p>“她……会没事吗？”</p><p>“没事”是个相对性很强的词语。“不知道……洛克尔在医院陪她，她不让我……”卡尔没说完剩下的部分。不管吉莉安说过什么，也不管她有多生自己的气，他还是想驱车直奔医院。</p><p>他需要在那里。他<em>需要</em>知道。</p><p>“爸……”艾米丽见状，从背后抱住他，把自己的下巴垫在父亲的肩膀上，若有所思道，“这是个意外，是事故……她肯定知道。”</p><p>“不，”他不想让自己也抱有这种侥幸心理，于是告诉女儿，“小艾，一阵风是个意外，砸书架不是。”</p><p>“但你也不想让后面的一切发生！吉莉安相信你永远不会伤害她的。”</p><p>
  <em>她相信吗？</em>
</p><p>“爸爸，”他那向来积极乐观的女儿此刻也伤心得很，“你得处理好这件事。真的。你要改正错误，解决问题。”</p><p>卡尔回抱了艾米丽，道：“我知道。”他放下酒杯，“小艾……帮个忙？”</p><p>“什么忙？”</p><p>“我知道你明天上课，但你放学后能去看看她吗？确保她没事？”</p><p>艾米丽点头答应，松了口气。有总比没有好，这里好歹还有切实的事情可做。</p><p>“绝对的。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>第二天</em>
</p><p>
  <em>福斯特家</em>
</p><p>当来者敲门时，吉莉安还坐在沙发上。她很少戴手表，而此时手机也离得太远，实在够不着。她不清楚现在的具体时间，不过估计已经是下午了吧。</p><p>她睡得并不好，手臂剧痛，全身酸痛，身上还穿着昨天从医院回家时穿的衣服，看起来糟透了。</p><p>又一阵敲门声，这次声音更大了。</p><p>卡尔。她想到。</p><p>吉莉安一动不动。</p><p>她现在最不想看到的就是他那张充满愧疚的脸。她知道昨晚的事几乎也要了卡尔的命，就算吉莉安没有卡尔那种对微表情出神入化的判断力，她也能从他昨晚的脸上看出来。那张写满了内疚、悔恨、自我厌弃的脸——其实是个人都看得出来。</p><p>但此刻的吉莉安并不在乎。她不想应门，只希望门外的人能识趣地走开，别再烦她。</p><p>敲门声再次响起。声音越来越大。</p><p>
  <em>滚，卡尔。</em>
</p><p>正当这么想着，她听见钥匙在锁孔里转动的声音，紧接着，门慢慢打开了。</p><p>当然了。她怎么能忘呢？他有她家的钥匙。正如自己有他的一样。</p><p>他们多年前就互换过钥匙。这是卡尔的主意。“以防万一”——他当时是这么讲的。由于工作原因，两人免不了要同犯罪分子打交道，总要多加警惕。奇怪的是，卡尔从没坚持要过洛克尔或托勒斯家的钥匙。</p><p>“吉莉安？”她听见门口传来一个熟悉的年轻女声，“你在家吗？”</p><p>吉莉安现在的状态可接不了客，不过好歹来人不是卡尔。好歹他还了解她，知道如果他今天贸然闯进这里，她肯定会直接下逐客令。</p><p>“艾米丽，嗨。”她望着女孩进入房子，只好无可奈何地打了个招呼。</p><p>卡尔的女儿向吉莉安小心翼翼地笑了笑：“嗨，吉莉安，”她怀里抱着一个巨大的棕色纸袋，“给你带了点儿吃的。”</p><p>艾米丽先在玄关脱了鞋，才走进客厅。她彬彬有礼又温柔体贴，有时吉莉安都惊诧不已，这样的一个女孩，居然有一半基因来自于卡尔·莱特曼。</p><p>
  <em>这件事你总算做对了，卡尔。艾米丽成长得很好。真的很好。</em>
</p><p>“真对不起，我没征得同意就进来了。老爸告诉我昨晚的事了，我也很担心，而且你还不接电话……”艾米丽说着，坐到她身边。</p><p>吉莉安打量着对方。艾米丽讲话从来不带虚伪冗长的寒暄，身上大约还是有卡尔·莱特曼的影子的。她得承认，自己挺喜欢这样。</p><p>“他派你来的。”她向女孩道。</p><p>艾米丽点点头：“嗯……但不管老爸怎么说，我都会来看你。”</p><p>吉莉安嘴角掠过一丝笑意：“你真体贴。但我没事，小艾。真没事。”</p><p>“可你……”艾米丽顿了顿，她平常说话时就经常这样一顿，“看着不太好。”</p><p>吉莉安没法再反驳这一点。</p><p>艾米丽垂下眼帘，惴惴不安地摆弄着自己腕上的一串珠子手镯，小声嘟囔道：“昨晚的事叫我爸很难过……”</p><p>“我知道。”吉莉安深深叹气。她不想谈论此事。至少现在不想。</p><p>“他想见你，亲自给你道歉……”</p><p>吉莉安紧咬嘴唇。</p><p>
  <em>你真该死。为什么要把她置于这种两难的境地？你为何就非告诉她不可？</em>
</p><p>“我知道……”她向艾米丽道，“知道你希望我和你爸爸没事。但我不想骗你，小艾。我们有事。”</p><p>吉莉安看见深深刻在女孩脸上的失望，这肯定不是艾米丽想要的答案。</p><p>“你就是他整个世界，吉尔……”</p><p>
  <em>是、是，昨晚他可把这一点展现得淋漓尽致。</em>
</p><p>“小艾……”但吉莉安还是回答得温柔至极，“我不想说这个。好吗。拜托了。”</p><p>“好，不说了，”艾米丽点头，表示理解，“那……你饿了没？我买了好多东西。想喝咖啡吗？”</p><p>“嗯，帮我泡杯咖啡吧，再随便拿点什么吃的。”好吧，有一点同样不得不承认，那就是她真的饿坏了。</p><p>艾米丽走进厨房，开始煮起咖啡来，浓郁的香气很快就弥漫至整间客厅。之后，女孩捡起了昨晚被沮丧至极的吉莉安摔到墙角的药瓶，拿到她眼前。</p><p>“你是不是该吃药啦？”</p><p>“嗯……”吉莉安点头。医生说她情况很糟糕可不是闹着玩的，除了抗生素，她恐怕还需要更多止痛的药物。</p><p>“那我给你拿点水。”</p><p>仔细看完说明书，艾米丽递给对方一粒药，又将打开的药瓶放在桌上：“我把这些都给你敞着，行吗？”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>女孩打开电视，一屁股坐到沙发上，和吉莉安肩并着肩，在一片沉默之中共进晚餐。晚饭很简单，不过是炒菜、鸡肉和米饭。</p><p>在离开前，艾米丽还帮着吉莉安收拾干净、帮她换了一套更舒适的衣服，最后给了她一个大大的拥抱——女孩的动作十分小心，生怕碰到她受伤的手臂。</p><p>艾米丽全程没有丝毫刻意感，仿佛她为吉莉安做的一切是这世界上最自然不过的事一样，这令吉莉安又险些落泪。</p><p>“小艾，谢谢你。”</p><p>“哈哈，我把现成的饭菜放冰箱啦，毕竟你现在也下不了厨。里边有泰国炒粉，还有菜和牛肉，但愿你能喜欢亚洲菜吧。我还从米歇尔点心铺那儿买了些糕点，都在厨房吧台的袋子里。哦对，杏仁牛角包才刚烤好，记得吃呀！”</p><p>“这些花了你多少？我得还给你。”</p><p>“什么也不要！老爸报销。”</p><p>艾米丽再次抱了抱吉莉安，然后不知从衣服哪个口袋里掏出纸笔，写下一串号码递给对方，并道：“这是我电话……以防你没存。如果你还要别的……比如要找人开车送你去商店或医院什么的……或者想找人给你做饭……说真的，<em>任何事</em>。”</p><p>“艾米丽……”</p><p>“我说真的，”女孩讲得很坚定，“不只是他，我也很在乎你。”</p><p>“好。”吉莉安点了点头，努力忍住眼泪。</p><p>最后，艾米丽出门前向她眨了眨眼，目光中带一丝狡黠：“对了还有，尽管给我打电话，用不着让我爸知道。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>莱特曼集团</em>
</p><p>卡尔·莱特曼凝视着眼前这一派残局。</p><p>办公室和昨晚离开时一模一样。镰刀和书册倾倒在地；相框的碎玻璃混着血渍，在冰冷的地板上泛着寒光；沙发和座机上也都是干了的血迹。血，到处都是血迹，一地破败残渣，支离破碎。</p><p>他的目光扫过一遍又一遍，不禁感到阵阵恶心。他得尽快打扫干净，因为还有不到两小时的时间，他就要面见一位潜在客户。这位新客户经营着一间律师事务所，也许能为公司提供大量生意。</p><p>他们亟需的生意。</p><p>“莱特曼？”</p><p>卡尔转过身，看见阴着一张脸的托勒斯探进头来；从她沉重的表情来看，洛克尔已经告诉她足够多的细节了。</p><p>“怎么？”</p><p>“莱斯利·罗布莱特刚打电话，说想早点见面。你和福斯特能不能……”</p><p>“福斯特今天不来，”卡尔回答道，“至于莱斯利·罗布莱特，随时欢迎。等她来了，带她去福斯特的办公室。”</p><p>“这……”莉亚·托勒斯犹豫着，“那福斯特还好吗？”</p><p>“不知道。”</p><p>莉亚看了卡尔一眼，显然不买他的账。但是卡尔就此不再多说一句。</p><p>“我能做点什么？”</p><p>“能。给我拿垃圾袋、拖把、肥皂和水。还有报纸。”</p><p>托勒斯这才看到卡尔办公室的满地狼藉，顿时面露震惊。卡尔也很惊讶，心想她早些时候竟然没有溜进来围观。托勒斯那永不满足的好奇心既是她身上的闪光点，但有时也很恼人。对卡尔来说如此，对公司而言亦如此。</p><p>“我能叫保洁员来……”</p><p>“不，”卡尔打断道，“我自己来。”</p><p>“行吧。”托勒斯嘟囔着，退回走廊。</p><p>等拿着工具回来时，她又问了一遍：“<em>我</em>帮你一起？”</p><p>“不用。”</p><p>直到托勒斯消失在他的视线之后，卡尔才拾起地上的刀子。仅仅是瞥过一眼，这锋利长刀便又将他带回到昨夜的光景中去。彼时她望向他的神情。她的声音。</p><p>
  <em>“卡尔，好疼。”</em>
</p><p>他无不厌恶地盯着它，用报纸把刀包起来，扔进垃圾袋里。</p><p>
  <em>伤害她的不是这把刀。是我。</em>
</p><p>卡尔将玻璃渣通通扫进簸箕，也倒入垃圾袋内，然后开始用肥皂和水清洗地板。</p><p>待全部搞定后，他坐到桌前，环顾四周。书架比原先更空荡了，而沙发上仍留有污迹。这种干了的血污实在太难清理，他可能得在上面盖块布。或者干脆换个新沙发。不过除了沙发，卡尔已经掩盖了发生过的痕迹——至少表面上是这样。</p><p>如果其他事情也能像他的办公室这样易于处理该多好。</p><p>卡尔回想着他们最近经历的一切。天知道，正是这一切让他们走到了昨晚的境地。</p><p>内务部让他们协助调查的那个警察是个卑鄙人渣，自大傲慢地以为自己成功忽悠了所有人；当卡尔不能证明他杀了一个14岁的黑帮小流氓时，他竟胆敢嘲笑卡尔。</p><p>关于此人，吉莉安和卡尔的看法并无二致。他们亲眼所见的、亲耳所闻的，实在是相差无几。</p><p>但吉莉安承认，他们的判断还不足以成为警方的证据；然而卡尔可不甘心吃瘪，当他看见对方脸上轻蔑的讥讽时，直接在局子里动了手，把对方揍得眼冒金星。</p><p>结果，内务部当然很生气，禁止他们再插手此案；而那个厚颜无耻的条子却小人得志，不仅把莱特曼集团告上法庭，还威胁要他们关门大吉。</p><p>卡尔的思绪又回到了最初发生争执的那晚。</p><p>毫无疑问，吉莉安对他火冒三丈。</p><p>
  <em>“你开玩笑吧？这是你的烂笑话对吧……别说你真的当着一众警察的面儿打了萨姆森！”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“一个青少年死了，吉尔！而这人渣——这个本该用我们的税来维护法律的条子……他在我经过的时候还嘲笑我？是不是有点太过分了？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“所以你真打了他……”她目瞪口呆，脸上闪过不可置信的神情，“你揍了他。不止一下。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>那晚，她的谴责是如此尖利刺耳——“卡尔，你脑子又出什么毛病了？”</em>
</p><p>这是一个无需答案的假设性问题。因为吉莉安压根没给他作答的机会，她愤然冲出办公室，狠狠摔上了身后的门。</p><p>这个不欢而散的夜晚发生在上周的被迫裁员之后、公司律师建议他接受心理评估之前。什么心理评估，说白了，不过是为了向控方证明他不是个失控暴怒的愣头青。证明他没全疯。</p><p>好像单单通过几次问答和谈话就能做出<em>那种</em>判断似的。</p><p>卡尔用手心托住下巴。</p><p>他这大半辈子都在害怕自己继承了母亲那糟糕的心理状态。或者更糟，隔代遗传给了艾米丽。所幸艾米丽每天都在用实际行动证明他的恐惧不过是空穴来风。卡尔上辈子怕不是拯救了世界，这辈子才能盼来艾米丽这个善于自我调节、适应环境的好孩子。</p><p>
  <em>但其实，我更应该害怕的是自己会变成父亲那样。</em>
</p><p>酗酒的暴力父亲。只因能打人，便随意扇他耳光的父亲。</p><p>
  <em>我也变成他那样了吗？</em>
</p><p>卡尔不止一次被别人看作恶霸，只因他愿意，便随意激怒他人的恶霸。大部分人不知道他这是为了工作、为了让自己的科学有用武之地——<em>为了激发人们最真实的感情</em>，你必须步步紧逼，让他们不得不奋起自卫。有时只有这样，你才能挖掘出真相。福斯特当然是为数不多的明白这一点的人。如果她不明白，过去也就不会经常支持他。</p><p>
  <em>可是今后，她还会吗？</em>
</p><p>卡尔曾对天发誓，绝不能伤害自己爱的人。无论多愤怒，也不能动艾米丽或佐伊一根毫毛。</p><p>或吉莉安。</p><p>他可以把气撒在别的东西上，比如墙壁和车前盖，或者某些衣冠禽兽身上。正如那个禽兽不如的脏条子。</p><p>他胸腔中的那种愤怒，自少年时代就存在了，而且一直存在着，从未消退。但这种愤怒的矛头只能指向坏人；如果他向自己在乎的人泄愤，那他和禽兽又有什么区别？</p><p>卡尔·莱特曼叹了口气，不知自己所想是否属实。或者说，他是不是成功骗过了世界第一测谎专家。也就是他自己。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>四天后</em>
</p><p>
  <em>莱特曼集团</em>
</p><p>这是她五天以来第一次回到办公室。正值清晨，朝阳将升未升，其他人还没到公司，走廊里一片昏暗。</p><p>她走过寂静的长廊，却没有开灯，无非是想等待太阳升起，让阳光洒进来，享受第一缕明媚日光。</p><p>尽管发生了那样的事，她原本也没打算这么久不回公司的。逃避问题向来不是她的作风，而吊着的胳膊其实也不足以让她在自家书房里闷上五个日夜。正如卡尔所说，她远比看起来坚强。</p><p>但在艾米丽离开后，她发烧了。她被病魔再次击败，只好又躺了整整两天，期间甚至连爬起来煮杯咖啡的力气都没有。</p><p>发烧本身并不令吉莉安惊讶。在公司经受的长达数周的巨大压力、威胁让他们关停生意的官司，还有最重要的，也就是她手臂上的新伤……飞来横祸一件接着一件，她连个喘气的机会都没有，最终自己的免疫系统只好举手投降。毫不夸张地说，在这种压力下，就是金刚也得一病不起——无需心理学博士的学历，她对此也清楚得很。</p><p>吉莉安坐在办公桌前，身体靠在椅背上。她的目光投向窗外的大千世界，心想也许这才是最好的选择；毕竟，她已经独自一人在卧室里静静思考了那么久，才做出这个艰难的决定。</p><p>虽然吉莉安没招呼她，但艾米丽前天又来了。</p><p>
  <em>“你没打电话，我实在是担心……”这就是吉莉安得到的解释。彼时女孩抱着一个装满食物的大纸袋，再次站在她家的玄关处。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“小艾，我以前会每天都和你通电话吗？”吉莉安歪了歪脑袋，忍不住笑了出来。莱特曼父女总能用这种神奇的方式打败她。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>艾米丽这次也乖乖脱了鞋，才累呼呼地走进客厅，边走边说：“不……但你以前也不会连着两天都无视我爸的消息，导致他这几天就跟关进笼子的老虎似的，你懂吧，老虎屁股摸不得，我爸现在跟谁也处不来。总得有人表现得成熟一点，既然他不干，那只好我来干啦。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“很高兴知道你分得清优先级。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>艾米丽转转眼睛：“吉莉安，你看起来真的有点糟。你该叫我过来的，但你就和我爸一样固执。”她说着打开了手里的纸袋，“直觉告诉我你的情况可能不太妙，所以我就不请自来啦。吃点鸡肉河粉吧？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>于是吉莉安又坐回沙发上，和艾米丽·莱特曼一起，边看电视边喝热腾腾的越南面汤。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>艾米丽没有追问她为何不接卡尔的电话，也不再问他们两人究竟会怎样发展。她们都没说太多话。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但吉莉安不想自欺欺人——她还是很享受这样被人陪伴的片刻时光。</em>
</p><p>太阳愈升愈高，一寸一寸向上攀去，慢慢唤醒了这座繁忙都市，耀眼的金色日光落满人间。</p><p>我会想她的，吉莉安想。其实不只艾米丽，她会想念这儿的每一个人。当然，她最想念的，将是他。</p><p>虽然近几个月在公司遇到了那么多沮丧的糟心事儿，但莱特曼集团依然是吉莉安生命中不可或缺的一部分。离开这里会在她心中留下一个巨大的空洞，她不知今后该如何填补这个空洞。或者说，她其实并不清楚，自己今后是否真的想寻找别的事物来填补它。或是允许<em>别的人</em>来填满它。</p><p>可是他们真的需要改变，而这是她再三思索后，唯一能想到的方法。如果她再任由事态恶化下去，他们终究会救无可救。他们会全军覆没，片甲不留。</p><p>说到底，<em>一败涂地的可能性</em>才最令她恐惧。</p><p>“亲爱的……早安。”</p><p>吉莉安转过身去，惊讶地看见卡尔·莱特曼站在门边，他黑色的剪影与钻进她窗户的第一束阳光相互映衬。她没想到这么快就会见到他，毕竟卡尔以前从不曾来得这样早。她真希望他能再多给自己一些时间。至少让她最后一次在这里看一场日出，至少让她想想自己要说什么，至少让她想想该<em>如何</em>说出口。</p><p>“早……”吉莉安边打招呼边起身。</p><p>卡尔向她走来，脸上闪过万千种情绪。</p><p>“恢复得怎么样？”</p><p>“好多了。”</p><p>“小艾说你生病了。”</p><p>“我生过病，但现在好了。”</p><p>“那你的……？”他紧盯着她的胳膊。</p><p>“也没事。正在痊愈。”这是真话。不掺半点假的真话。虽然还是很疼，但不再像前两天那样叫她痛得根本无法入眠了。吉莉安昨天刚去医院换药，现在她的胳膊看上去像粘了个巨型创可贴，至少比五天前被绷带绑成粽子的感觉要好得多。</p><p>“能让我看看吗？”卡尔此刻已经站在她身边。</p><p>吉莉安一言不发，算是默许了。卡尔伸出手指，轻轻把她的袖子向后撩去，露出了贴在她臂上的长条。他捧着她的手腕，皱起了眉。</p><p>“会留疤吗？”</p><p>“可能会。但医生说几率很小。”</p><p>“如果你要用化妆品来遮住它——其实我不在乎能否盖住，只是不想让你犹豫去……”</p><p>“卡尔……”吉莉安缓缓推开他的手臂，“别说了。”</p><p>他低垂着双眼，站得离她这么近，近得她都能听见他的呼吸。卡尔向来喜欢侵犯他人私人空间，这坏习惯惹恼过很多人，但出于某些原因，从没让她感到过厌烦。她一直喜欢有他在身边，在她的私人空间里。</p><p>最奇怪的是，这一点仍将持续下去。即便在他们经历了这么多之后。即便是现在。</p><p>“实在对不起，亲爱的。”</p><p>吉莉安点头：“我知道。”</p><p>他脸上的愧疚感没有减少半分：“只要能恢复原貌，无论你要什么……”</p><p>“卡尔，”她阻止道，“这是个意外。”如果一切可以重来，在那一秒，他宁愿让那把刀砍下自己的胳膊，也要护她周全。吉莉安在此事上还是了解卡尔的，但并不打算向他坦白这一点。</p><p>“不，”他纠正她道，“不是意外。我知道不是意外。”</p><p>吉莉安深深叹气：“好吧……总之你冲那个书架打了一拳。但你肯定也没想到……那个东西会砸下来。或者我会站在它下面。”她望着对方，有史以来第一次看见他眼里显露着这样多的不确定性。</p><p>“我就不该打那该死玩意儿，亲爱的。没有借口。”</p><p>吉莉安耸耸肩，并不想再为这一点争起来。</p><p>“可是你都不让我跟着去医院……”</p><p>“我那时很生气，”她承认道，“我们连续吵了几个月，每天就只有吵不完的架，然后那天晚上，你那宝贝手工制品把我整个胳膊划开了，我能不生气吗，卡尔，我气得根本没法思考。”</p><p>“那现在呢？”</p><p>吉莉安看得出对方眼底尚存的疑虑。卡尔当然知道这事还没完，毕竟她眼里还闪着愤怒的火花。</p><p>“想听真话？还是生气。”</p><p>对方理解地点点头，一声不吭。</p><p>“但我这几天有机会好好思考一些事了。”</p><p>“什么事？”他望着吉莉安，试图解读她。</p><p>她讨厌卡尔这样做，但这回罕见地并不怪他。假如立场互换，她肯定也会像现在的卡尔一样，迫切地想看懂对方。</p><p>“我想了很多我们的事，还有莱特曼集团……”吉莉安本以为在愤怒情绪的影响下，说出这些话会容易很多，但其实不然。</p><p>“我想……我是时候离开了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>莱特曼集团大楼</em>
</p><p>在他能想到的所有可能性里。</p><p>在他能想到的所有可能性里，都不包括现在这个。她是真的想辞职。他能从她脸上看出来。</p><p>他想过愤怒。苦涩。挫败。受伤。</p><p>他以为她会骂他混蛋，说自己再也忍不了他卡尔·莱特曼了；如果她这么说，他一定会举双手赞成。他会做一切事来求她原谅自己，他还会感谢她，因为虽然发生了这一切，她今早仍然出现在这儿。她会好起来的，她会回到这里，就在他身边，正如同她近十年来一直在做的那样。</p><p>卡尔料想不到现在的局面，因为他根本想象不到自己的生命中可能会缺少这两个变量：吉莉安平安无事。吉莉安伴他身旁。</p><p>结果，恰恰相反，吉莉安站在他面前，双唇微启，轻声说出了这些句子，然后欲言又止。她有点焦躁，甚至有点抱歉。</p><p>“你想离开，”卡尔机械地重复，“想休息一段时间，”也许他看错了，也许吉莉安只是想放个假，“当然了，可以放个长假……”</p><p>“卡尔，”她打断了他的话，“我不是这个意思。”她的声音软了下来，“你知道我不是这个意思。”</p><p>
  <em>冲我大喊大叫。或者直接打我。摔点什么东西。快这么做，吉尔，这都是我应得的。把你的愤怒和沮丧全发泄出来，然后我们一起解决。</em>
</p><p>“你想休整一段时间。可以，我们都可以商量。”</p><p>“卡尔……”她的手搭上对方的肩膀，“我要永远离开莱特曼集团。为了我自己，为了你，为了公司，也为了我们仅剩的最后一点理智……这对大家都好。”</p><p>“不、别……”卡尔摇头道，“我懂，你很生气，很受伤……但我<em>不信</em>你会想丢下我们一起创造的东西。”</p><p>“所以，突然又成‘<em>我们的</em>公司’了？”</p><p>他迎着她的目光，从那之中看见了一点不同以往的东西。不是顺从，也不是迁就。吉莉安没有说谎，她确实还在气头上。“一直是我们的公司，”卡尔说得温和极了，“就算我是个呆子总是不承认，这也一直是我们的公司。”</p><p>吉莉安垂下双肩，接受了他的道歉，但并未让步。</p><p>“我们这几个月一直在争吵，每天我来这里好像就是为了和你吵架。这不是你一个人的错，是我们两个的。但我再也做不来了。所以，是的……因为你没能控制自己的情绪，导致我的胳膊被划了个大口子……这就是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。”</p><p>“你想让我做什么，吉尔？要我做心理评估？行，我马上去。还是想要别的？没问题……我什么都做。也许你说得对，也许我是时候该照照镜子，看看我到底算老几，应该真正承认一些以前没承认过的事实。这五天里，不是只有你在思考。我明白了，吉尔……事情确实要改变，但至少给我个机会！别说你就这么放弃了！”</p><p>吉莉安从窗边走开，又坐回她的办公椅上：“我觉得……只有我走了，事情才可能有转机。”</p><p>“你等等……”</p><p>“如果我留下，”她插话道，“事情可能会改观几天，或几周……但很快又会恢复原样。我们都知道结局会是什么。”</p><p>卡尔猛一阵摇头：“不，不是真的。”真相是，那天晚上，当她温热的鲜血浸透他的衬衫时，他<em>真的</em>变了。再没什么能让他改变这么多了。那副景象此生都会在他脑海里萦绕不散。</p><p>她似笑非笑：“看吧……我们又吵起来了。”</p><p>吉莉安手里摆弄着一支钢笔。这是她紧张时的另一个习惯。她又开口道：“卡尔……我现在还是很生气，不想待在这儿。我得理清我自己的思绪，把这些都清理掉，就像你在处理……不管你在处理什么，那是你自己的问题。”她紧张得掉了笔，钢笔落在地上发出一声短促的脆响，使得吉莉安轻微瑟缩了一下。卡尔见到对方下意识的应激反应，心跳空了一拍。</p><p>“我不想留在这里。等到最后，我们只会以互相憎恨来收场。”</p><p>泪水朦胧了她湛蓝的双眼。最讽刺的是，她这么做不是为了报复他。她本应以牙还牙，打击报复，这样一来，卡尔才算是罪有应得；可是此刻，吉莉安却强忍胸中怒火，并不将这火烧在他身上。</p><p>另一个真相是，在与他有关的事情上，吉莉安从未自私过一分一秒。她总是骄傲于卡尔的能力和成就，也乐于让他独享所有的鲜花与喝彩。一直以来都是如此。</p><p>他现在也清醒地认识到了这一点。</p><p>可事实上，他们都深知，若是缺了吉莉安，公司的危机必定只增不减。</p><p>
  <em>这么多年，我有一位可遇不可求的最佳拍档。然后我搞砸了。</em>
</p><p>一想到不仅自己将失去吉莉安，而且没有她，公司也很可能无法运行，卡尔心下很不是滋味。失去吉莉安对公司而言将是致命一击。</p><p>他满腔怒气，打了书架一下。作为后果，他的整个世界开始分崩离析。</p><p>“休息一段时间吧，想歇多久就歇多久，”卡尔重复着，或是说恳请着，“但别走。吉尔，我也知道自己没资格请你帮忙，但看在我们花了这么多年建立的这家公司的份上，看在这么多年……”他想说更多。有那么一瞬间，他差点就要告诉她全部真相；他险些承认自己如何爱她，承认自己有多渴望她，但卡尔知道这听起来有多空洞乏力。此情此景，比起事实，这乞求听着更像虚伪无力的孤注一掷，假借爱的名义。</p><p>“看在这么多年<em>友情</em>的份上。给我一点时间。”</p><p>卡尔能看出来，吉莉安脸上写满了矛盾。</p><p>吉莉安也知道他能看得出来，而且她知道，这一次，卡尔实在不想看出这一点。</p><p>因为这次，他的话只会令她更加独行其是。</p><p>“卡尔，对不起，但我已经下定决心了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>华府，莱特曼集团</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“卡尔，对不起，但我已经下定决心了。”</em>
</p><p>好一阵过后，这句话才在他心中落地，叫他真正明白了其中含义。每一字每一词都是吉莉安的斩钉截铁，他明白无论自己再怎么恳请、乞求、劝说，都将无济于事。</p><p>“……我知道了。”</p><p>“我的大部分职责可以转交给托勒斯。我觉得她准备好了。”</p><p>她的话令卡尔瞠目结舌，但他最终还是妥协地点点头，答道：“好。”</p><p>吉莉安的目光越过他，投向整间屋子：“我觉得她也会喜欢这间办公室……当然，取决于你，但我建议你……”</p><p>“这是<em>你的</em>办公室。”他咕哝着。</p><p>“卡尔……”</p><p>“我没法付钱给你。”他补充道。其他问题也开始出现了。他的世界愈发土崩瓦解，一块又一块陆地在衔接处破裂，辟出一道道黑暗的深渊。</p><p>事后看来，向吉莉安指出这一点是愚蠢且多余的。在公司财务状况的问题上，她远比他要清楚得多。这又是一件卡尔认为理所应当的事情。他最近连员工薪水都付不起，结果现在大概不得不去雇一名新会计。</p><p>“我没有要求你这么做。”</p><p>“这也是你的公司，吉尔。这里的一半都是你的。”</p><p>“我知道，”吉莉安再次表示赞同，“我还知道你的确没法付我钱。”</p><p>不，其实这一点不完全正确。“我可以抵押房子。”他甚至可以把那倒霉房子卖了，换个更小的。佐伊离开后，卡尔只是因为艾米丽的缘故才一直没搬走。但现在，既然艾米丽要去西部上大学了，他干吗还要独自住在那栋有五间卧室的大房子里？他的住所这么奢侈高调，他的公司却一片水深火热，实在说不过去——不对，是<em>他们的</em>公司。</p><p>“我可以继续当莱特曼集团的股东，”吉莉安指出，“只是不用在公司工作。”</p><p>“那我不付你钱，你是不是就有可能……”</p><p>“没可能，”吉莉安替他说完后半截，“而且，如果他们赢了官司，公司就完了。你也就破产了。”</p><p>她当然知道这一点。</p><p>“但你也会完蛋的，如果……”</p><p>“是是，我也会完蛋。我们都不能幸免。我们所有人都是一条绳上的蚂蚱，”她提醒他，“就算我在这儿，也改变不了这个事实。”</p><p>
  <em>但是有你在的话，能降低我们破产的几率。</em>
</p><p>“如果公司倒闭，你也会一无所有，”他这样说道，“所以至少让我想办法……”</p><p>“如果你不想让事情发展到这一步，”吉莉安再次打断卡尔的话，“那……想办法<em>别让它</em>破产。”</p><p>卡尔艰难地咽了咽嗓子。他知道这确实于事无补，但还是要试最后一次：“别走，吉尔。留下吧。<em>拜托了</em>。”</p><p>只一眼，卡尔便能看出，吉莉安讨厌他像现在这样穷追不舍，讨厌他不肯让她好过一点。但他又能怎样呢？难道就该放弃搏斗，就这样放她离开？假如角色对调，她也会尽一切努力来争取他的。<em>她难道不会这样做吗？</em></p><p>“我不能……”</p><p>“我会解决问题的。不惜一切代价。”卡尔重复着，拼命想让吉莉安相信这一点。</p><p>“卡尔……”吉莉安伸手抚上他的胳膊，可她眼神里的空洞和退缩却几乎要置他于死地。卡尔可以处理愤恨，也可以处理躁怒或挫败，但他解决不了现在这个。“我得离开。如果你是不想让我一无所得，那我可以告诉你，其实我不在乎钱；如果你……”她停顿片刻，这次换她努力去读懂他了，“如果你是<em>真的</em>想改变……那就尽你所能，打赢官司，保住公司。为了我们两个人。”</p><p>卡尔长叹一声。他还是不断地试图说服她，让她相信自己会不惜一切代价来解决问题。</p><p>但同样的，他从没料到过现在的局面。有些事情已经板上钉钉，千言万语也无法改变，现在亦不是彻底自我反省的好时机。</p><p>现在他能做的只有尽全力维护他们之间仅存的联系。莱特曼集团。</p><p>
  <em>如果我能维持公司，也许……</em>
</p><p>“好吧。”卡尔同意道，让吉莉安明白，他在她说的两个层面上都是认真的。他会竭尽所能、不遗余力。他也懂得，在这场留下她的战争里，自己已经一败涂地了。五天前的那个夜晚，当他的拳头挥向书架时，他就彻底输了。</p><p>吉莉安点点头，像是一句沉默的道谢。</p><p>他现在应该离开她的办公室，给对方一点空间和时间。</p><p>但自己要是以握手来结尾，那他这辈子可就白活了。他面前的不是什么半生不熟的实习生；在他面前的是吉莉安啊。</p><p>卡尔的双臂环过吉莉安双肩，紧紧抱住了她。</p><p>如果他的话语都是徒劳无用的，那他至少还能通过拥抱来表现她对他的意义，来表示自己将会有多想念她。</p><p>然而卡尔也知道吉莉安还在生气；基于这一点，他本以为她可能会嫌恶地推开自己。</p><p>但吉莉安没有。截然相反，她将脸埋在他肩上，也紧紧地回抱了他。她发丝柔软温暖，扫过卡尔的脸颊，又令他胸中充满悔恨。</p><p>
  <em>这几个月来，我忽视了我们的公司，忽略了我们的友谊，不再维系我们之间的关系。我们压力太大，我们工作过劳，而我一直在乱发脾气。我太蠢了，才会妄想你一直在此，妄想我还有时间。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>妄想着我还有时间去思考，该如何说出你对我的意义。</em>
</p><p>“亲爱的，我很抱歉。”他在她耳边低语，还是紧搂着对方，幻想自己可以让她永远留在这儿。在他身边，温暖、亲密，且安全。</p><p>吉莉安缄默不语，卡尔不知道自己还能拥抱她多久。</p><p>但他知道，怎么都不够久。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>莱特曼集团办公室</em>
</p><p>太阳已经高挂在天空的正中央，她踏着一地光芒走进实验室，看见两个年轻人挤在一起，就着咖啡嚼松饼，四只眼睛紧紧盯着电脑屏幕。</p><p>吉莉安嘴角上扬，心说自己也会想念他们的。</p><p>莉亚·托勒斯和伊莱·洛克尔。天赋异禀的女孩和未来的大科学家。</p><p>“你觉得她最近还会回来吗？”她听见托勒斯向洛克尔发问。他们背对着她，而且由于电子设备“嗡嗡”声的干扰，两人都没发现吉莉安此时已经走进了实验室。</p><p>“我觉得不会，”洛克尔回答，声音里的反感没能逃过吉莉安的耳朵，“你那天晚上又没在场……你是没看见那血啊……满地都是。太惨了。她的眼神像是想杀了莱特曼。”</p><p>吉莉安吞咽了一下，感到一股令人窒息的暖流涌上咽喉。她身体有一部分在叫嚣，拉扯着她，让她在他们发现自己之前就赶紧离开这里。</p><p>“但是到底发生什么了？”托勒斯轻轻地问，“他还非要一个人打扫，都不让我一起帮着收拾。”</p><p>“鬼知道……我当时就只看见福斯特躺在沙发上，然后胳膊上缠着莱特曼的衬衫。”洛克尔耸了下肩，“友情提示，虽然莱特曼最近抽风抽得叫人忍无可忍……但我不觉得他会故意伤害福斯特。你知道吧，就算莱特曼死不承认，他整个心也在福斯特那儿。”</p><p>“我懂，所谓旁观者清……”托勒斯说着便陷入沉思。</p><p>吉莉安深深叹气。当个旁观者并不总像人们想的那么好，就比如现在。在两人一无所知的情况下，她偷听的已经够多了。</p><p>“早上好。”</p><p>她的声音把两人结结实实地吓了一大跳。托勒斯睁大双眼，倒吸一口凉气；洛克尔则反应更甚，猛一个转身，打翻了杯子，半杯咖啡都洒到了腿上。</p><p>“我个老天！你吓死我了！”滚烫的液体渗进洛克尔的牛仔裤，他被烫得一下子蹦起来。</p><p>“没事吧？”吉莉安赶忙问他，眼里满是关心。</p><p>“没事没事……”洛克尔拧拧湿裤子，扮了个鬼脸，慌忙冲出实验室，吉莉安猜他大概是去洗手间了。总之，现在屋里只剩她和托勒斯两人。</p><p>对方脸上的尴尬窘迫挥之不去：“福斯特……”</p><p>“嗨，莉亚。”</p><p>“你……听了多少？”</p><p>吉莉安不打算隐瞒。骗托勒斯就和骗卡尔一样，难过登天且毫无意义，于是她坦然回答：“够多了。”</p><p>“对不起……”托勒斯道歉，“我们真不知道你在这儿。你都五天没……”</p><p>“嘿……”吉莉安在她面前坐下，让对方知道自己不是来批评说教的，“没事……你不用解释。你们有权知道接下来会发生什么事。我和他……还有公司的事。”</p><p>但托勒斯仍觉着内疚：“我就老爱打破砂锅问到底……莱特曼说过我好多回了。”</p><p>吉莉安莞尔一笑：“莱特曼也知道这是你最大的优点。相信我这句话。”</p><p>“那……<em>你</em>还好吗？”托勒斯认真问道。</p><p>“我没事。”吉莉安能看出对方正在解读自己的面部表情，试图判断她的回答是否真诚。最后，当看到她放松的神情时，托勒斯决定相信她。</p><p>“……你能回来真好。你不在的时候，这里感觉特不对劲儿，莱特曼他……我是说，他平常就难缠，但你不在的时候……”</p><p>“我没有要回来，”吉莉安插话，“我要离开公司了。我来这儿是为了说再见，莉亚，我想亲自与你道别。”</p><p>“哈？”托勒斯一脸震惊，“你不能走！ ”</p><p>“我不走的话，情况不会有任何改观。”</p><p>“你走了的话，唯一的改观就是莱特曼会更加……”</p><p>吉莉安看见了对方眼底的犹豫和躲闪。托勒斯实在不太敢说卡尔的坏话，尤其是在吉莉安面前。</p><p>多年以来，吉莉安从不曾掩饰自己对莱特曼无上的忠诚。她坚信只有这样，员工们才能对他们的科学和领导力有信心；只有这样，莱特曼集团才能顺风顺水地发展下去。就如同父母一般，他们要统一战线，团结这个大家庭。</p><p>尽管从最近看来，这一论点越发立不住脚了，已和谎言别无二致。恐怕托勒斯也已经看出来了。</p><p>“不可理喻。他会变得更不可理喻。”托勒斯说完了后半部分。</p><p>“他会没事的。”</p><p>托勒斯看向她，一脸“你骗谁呢”的表情：“不，他不会……他现在就有事！没有你来维持平衡的话，他……”</p><p>“莉亚，相信我。”</p><p>“你真觉得他能有改观？如果<em>你</em>都受不了的话，他怎么改变？他只听<em>你</em>的话！我们其他人那是半点儿都指望不上！你要是走了，莱特曼集团还能撑多久？”</p><p>“我希望能撑很久。”</p><p>“哈，理想很丰满。”</p><p>“嘿……你什么时候碰到挑战就退缩啦？”</p><p>莉亚·托勒斯回望吉莉安，似乎也想问对方同样的问题；此外她还有更多疑虑，有问不完的事情。</p><p>“你确定……你没事？”</p><p>这一次，吉莉安沉默良久才回答。</p><p>“不……”她坦白，“但我会想办法的。莉亚……还有件事。你可以接手我的部分工作，我觉得你已经准备好了，我跟卡尔打好招呼了，如果你愿意，就放手去做吧。”</p><p>“我准备好了？你别开玩笑，这世上还有谁能做你的工作呢……？”</p><p>可是最后，托勒斯也不得不接受了这一既成事实。在她站起身拥抱吉莉安前，吉莉安捕捉到对方眼中闪过的一丝悲伤。</p><p>“……天，吉莉安，我真的会很想你的。我们都会很想你。”</p><p>“我也是，”吉莉安回了对方一个拥抱，承认道，“我也会想你们的。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>华府，一区警局</em>
</p><p>局长看着不太高兴，连个眼神都不想给他。</p><p>“莱特曼博士，你最好是有紧急的事要说，”她站在桌后，双臂交叉，“我可不能让市长在那边干等着，就为了让咱们在这儿拉家常。”</p><p>“你有个手下告了我和我公司。你们本来雇我去调查他……”</p><p>“听说你给了他绝佳的起诉理由。”</p><p>莱特曼无言以对。</p><p>“……我想让你叫他放弃官司。”</p><p>局长眉毛一扬：“那官司和我无关，如果你是为这破事儿来找我，那我没什么好说的……”</p><p>“萨姆森不干净。你我都清楚。”</p><p>“对，我们找你就是为了证明他不干净，结果你往他头上来了几拳，这不就彻底没戏了！但他好像不打算指控你人身攻击，算你走运。”</p><p>“不不不，你们本想放弃调查，因为内务部没能协同合作，你们没拿到足够的证据。而且你们觉得我的科学不能作为有效证据。这跟我打没打人无关。”卡尔纠正她。</p><p>局长将手举到半空，示意他闭嘴：“莱特曼博士，这番话意义何在？你有必要过来再给我叨叨一遍这堆颠三倒四的玩意儿吗？”</p><p>“我过来找你，”卡尔轻声道，“是为了和你们警局做个交易。”</p><p>“交易？”</p><p>“让萨姆森放弃起诉，莱特曼集团将为你们提供为期一年的免费服务。”</p><p>局长放下手，对上卡尔的如炬目光。</p><p>现在，卡尔终于吸引了她全部的注意力。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>一个月后</em>
</p><p>那天早上，在同洛克尔、托勒斯的其他一些员工道别后，吉莉安便开始收拾自己的办公室。</p><p>她没干多久就收拾完了。</p><p>离开大楼时，吉莉安只整理出来一个箱子，让洛克尔帮着抱进了她车里。箱子里有她的一台私人笔记本、一幅她在东部市场心血来潮买的小相框画、两个马克杯、一支客户送的雕花钢笔，还有十来本教材。说实在的，在公司待了这么多年，她早已分不清哪些书是她自己的，哪些又是卡尔的。他们总是分享一切资源，因此，她可能把自己的某些书落在了公司，与此同时又误拿了卡尔的一些。</p><p>一个箱子。十载春秋。</p><p>箱子静静躺在副驾驶座上，吉莉安一眼望去，悲伤铺天盖地向她袭来。</p><p>
  <em>我人生中的十年都献给了这里。而这就是最后我拥有的全部。</em>
</p><p>戏剧性的是，公司里的所有人都以为她才是情感细腻的那个；可在个人物品的问题上，“感性”的标签应该贴在卡尔身上才对。他才是办公桌上摆着全家福照片的那个人。他办公室里的物品零零散散、杂七杂八——有半打艾米丽的照片，从女孩蹒跚学步到青少年时期的都有；有一个书架，装满他搞学术研究时从各地带回来的纪念品；有一瓶好酒，装在一个水晶酒瓶里；有一张皮沙发和一块毛毯；甚至还有一张他以前的宠物的照片——那个烦人精——一条叫“伊莎贝拉”的小哈巴狗。</p><p>卡尔的办公室是他家庭的延伸。</p><p>而自己的就只是个枯燥无趣的办公场所而已。干净、整洁，轻而易举便能抹去她存在过的痕迹。</p><p>方才清理书桌时，她桌上连张照片都没有。其实曾经也是有过一张的，但早就被吉莉安处理掉了——那张照片是她和阿莱克的合影，摄于华府某个阳光明媚的下午，彼时照片中的两人笑得幸福美满。</p><p>回到家后，吉莉安只带着电脑进了家门，其他的物品则都留在了箱子内，被她锁进车里。</p><p>当时她给自己的理由是箱子太重了，自己手臂有伤，搬不动。</p><p>可是现在，那箱子还在车里。时间已经过去整整一个月，这理由怎么也说不通了。</p><p>那天之后，吉莉安又在家静养了几日。这几天她与世隔绝，无视了所有电话短信，只是安心看自己以前没时间看的电影，读自己以前没时间读的书。</p><p>然后吉莉安去了家旅行社，目光扫过屋内的整面海报墙，在第一个吸引她的地方停下视线，毫不犹豫地订下行程。</p><p>十天。去罗马。</p><p>她在一条巷子边上的某家小旅店住下。旅店离繁华绚丽的帝国大道不远，她决定干脆就按旅行指南上写的来游览这座城市。</p><p>吉莉安先是去了罗马斗兽场，之后又在梵蒂冈走了三天，把当地的博物馆逛了个遍。她还登上了圣彼得大教堂华丽的巴洛克式圆顶，走过三百二十级台阶到达塔顶，这座城市美不胜收的风景便全部映入她眼帘。</p><p>她坐在西班牙大台阶上，偶遇了一位健谈的澳大利亚老人。老人坚持要请她吃顿午餐，还给她声情并茂地讲述自己在巴布亚新几内亚徒步旅行的故事。</p><p>她向许愿泉里抛了一枚硬币，然后在距旅店只有几个街区的废墟中漫步良久。她走进古老的万神殿，惊叹于先人的智慧与历史的变迁。她也一边吃着绵密松软的意式冰淇淋，一边流连于美丽的台伯河畔，看那潋滟波光层层奔涌。</p><p>她几乎每晚都在不同的广场享用晚餐。她安然自乐地坐在咖啡馆露台，在万顷日光下读完了两部言情小说。她还花了大量时间，漫无目的地游走在数不清的无名小巷，最后皮肤晒黑了些，甚至瘦了几磅——即便她期间吃了那么多高热量的意面和披萨。</p><p>在罗马的最后一晚，吉莉安冥冥中好像受了什么指引，鬼使神差地来到一座静谧的教堂。那是座古老的石头教堂，大隐隐于市，坐落在一条狭窄的街道后面。</p><p>她不是个虔诚的信徒，但那晚她坐在长凳上，点燃了一支蜡烛，看点点火焰在偌大的幽暗房间里安静地燃烧。</p><p>这时她想起了他。尽管在过去的九天里，她所做的一切不过都是为了把他从自己的脑海里抹去。</p><p>但是那晚，她放弃了无谓的抵抗。</p><p>吉莉安独自坐在老教堂里，听从了内心最深处的声音，任由自己对他的思念淹没一切。她甚至希望此刻他就并肩坐在自己身边，就坐在她的私人空间里，如同以前那样——她曾经那样天真，以为他会一直待在自己的私人空间里。</p><p>回到华府后，她听了卡尔留给她的每一条语音信息。总共六条。</p><p>——嗨，福斯特。呃，其实没理由，就是想打个招呼，看看你过得怎么样了。如果你愿意聊聊，就回我电话吧。</p><p>——还是没理由哈。哦对，莱特曼集团还没倒闭，想不到吧。我们都很想你。<em>我很想你</em>。</p><p>——福斯特，早安。希望你那边一切都好。公司还在，但是托勒斯好像已经把这儿当成她自己的了。等着瞧吧，照这速度，公司过不了多久就要改名“托勒斯集团”。很想见你，或者听到你的声音也好，真的，只要你在，怎样都行。</p><p>——估计你还是不想跟我讲话，亲爱的。算了没事，只要你准备好了，我随时都在。对了，如果你还想了解公司近况的话，我有个好消息。我们的新客户莱斯利·罗布莱特，上周刚和公司签了一年的合同，天大的好消息对吧。想来顿庆功宴吗？我请客，而且我还有别的好消息要告诉你。</p><p>——刚刚忘了说，只要你愿意出来，餐厅任你挑。</p><p>——你好，福斯特。这次的消息很正式哈：艾米丽要去伯克利念书了。唉，毕竟是我亲闺女，也没什么好惊讶的；但她因为这事儿也太激动了，我必须得看着她，省得她干别的傻事。还是想你。哦，是说我想你，不是艾米丽。呃好吧，她也想……我们都想你了。该死，我又开始乱扯了……关键是我真忍不住扯七扯八。本来在公司里讲点儿正经话就不容易，打着手机的话就更不容易了。不过自言自语的时候在耳边挂个手机，倒显得我不那么像个疯老头子。</p><p>她听了全部的消息，然后又尽数删除。</p><p>就算最后那条甚至把她逗笑了。</p><p>第二天，吉莉安又离开华府，回了老家，和母亲待在一起。她让自己像个被宠坏的孩子一样，睡过头、吃家长做的热乎饭，直到终于准备好让自己的生活重回正轨，从头开始。</p><p>于是此刻，吉莉安再次身着西装和高跟鞋，来到此地，坐在没什么装饰的办公室里，等待着即将面见自己的人——也是可能愿意为她提供自己申请的职位的那个人。</p><p>男人从房间唯一的那扇不锈钢铁门外走进来，愉快地同吉莉安打招呼：“福斯特博士，很高兴见到你，久仰大名了。欢迎来到华府中央拘留所。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>莱特曼集团</em>
</p><p>“莱特曼……我真的需要那个，”这是托勒斯今早第二次闯进他的办公室了，她郑重其事地宣称，“我现在就那么屁大点小地方，什么也干不了！”</p><p>卡尔朝她挑了挑眉：“你知道‘习惯化’不？”</p><p>“什么玩意儿？”</p><p>“动物行为习惯化。就是说，当刺激连续或重复发生时，会引起动物反应的持久性衰减。”</p><p>“你在说什么？”</p><p>他坐直了腰，盯着对方的双眼：“你现在再闯进我办公室，我都懒得跟你吵吵了，但我可没说自己会喜欢你这么做。”</p><p>“如果我能有自己的办公室，哪犯得着老往你这儿跑！”托勒斯脸一沉。</p><p>“你自己的工作室不好吗？”</p><p>“首先，它不是我自己的，而且里边全是洛克尔的破烂儿！他那宝贝蚂蚁农场把半张桌子都占了！”</p><p>“那就扔了。”</p><p>托勒斯叹了口气：“你隔壁就有间空办公室。”</p><p>“那是福斯特的。”</p><p>“她一个月前就打扫干净走人了！”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>他看到对方鼻翼一颤一颤的，不消说，托勒斯是真的生气了。</p><p>“如果她回来，我立马搬出去，真的……没人比我更想让她回来，重新接手我在干的活儿！但是……在她能回来之前，我需要那间办公室！否则……否则我也甩手不干了！”</p><p>卡尔玩味地盯着她的脸。她此刻既轻蔑又怀疑、既犹豫又心虚，有趣得很。</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>托勒斯一时不知该如何理解：“什么好吧？”</p><p>“好吧，”卡尔温和地回答，“隔壁的办公室可以给你用。”</p><p>“当真？”</p><p>“嗯，当真。”</p><p>她长呼一口气，没想到自己这么容易就赢下这场争执：“谢了。”</p><p>卡尔点点头。</p><p>事实上，虽然他真的很喜欢托勒斯这孩子——而且自己以前还经常不给她好果子吃，有点对不住她——然而，单是想想别人占了吉莉安的办公室，卡尔心里就一阵厌烦。就算“别人”是托勒斯也不行。</p><p>路过并看见她空荡荡的办公室是一码事，但看到除她之外的人入主那间办公室，又完全是另一码事。不过卡尔其实没什么选择权，毕竟公司真的承受不起再失去一个测谎专家的后果了；托勒斯的能力对他们而言也是至关重要的，继吉莉安离开后，托勒斯大概便是仅次于卡尔的专家。</p><p>可是，一想到以后会经常在那间办公室看见托勒斯的身影，卡尔仍然心乱如麻。</p><p>因为这强调着吉莉安不会回来的事实。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>华府中央拘留所</em>
</p><p>“就工作性质和内容来看的话，我感觉没人比你更胜任。”老人指明。他和和气气的，完全没有要刁难的意思。</p><p>他说话很轻柔，声音也轻快，吉莉安可以想象老人给一众孙子孙女读故事的场景，而非管理着特区最大的监狱之一。</p><p>“我们的监狱系统已经严重超负荷了，”对方继续道，“只好经常提前释放犯人。”他笑了笑，“不过我不说你也知道。你来之前肯定做过不少功课了吧。”</p><p>吉莉安沉默不答。老人对她显然还有不少疑问，不过他还在慢慢挖掘。</p><p>“我们这儿的心理医生不仅要对犯人进行心理治疗，还要参与决策，决定某些犯人能否提早假释。我们的专家会分析犯人的诚信度和精神稳定性，然后做出判断。通常都是他们来一锤定音的。”</p><p>“对。”吉莉安附和道。她完全明白这份工作需要做些什么。</p><p>“而你，福斯特博士，在莱特曼集团干了这么多年，我想你不仅是名出色的心理学家，而且也是名数一数二的测谎专家，对吗？”</p><p>“应该吧。”</p><p>“你的能力在这个岗位上绝对是独一无二的。”</p><p>“‘但是’？”吉莉安提问，“接下来是不是该话锋一转了？”</p><p>“啊，你看得出来我想转折。”他笑得很是和蔼，真诚的暖意刻进眼底。</p><p>“‘但是’什么？”尽管这不符合她的天性，但和莱特曼共同走过的这些年，终究是教会了吉莉安该如何直截了当。</p><p>“<em>为什么</em>？”老人发问，“为什么要离开莱特曼集团这种大名鼎鼎的公司？为什么离开一个薪水远比我们高的职位呢？”</p><p>虽然她不动声色，不显山不露水，但吉莉安内心还是忍不住窃笑起来。</p><p>
  <em>哦，恐怕你听了会大吃一惊。</em>
</p><p>“我认识你的前老板，莱特曼博士。”</p><p><em>合伙人。不是老板。</em>吉莉安想纠正，但是没有开口。纠不纠正又有什么意义呢？多年以前，她没有坚持让自己的名字也出现在公司大门上——在公司的事务面前，吉莉安从没争取过自己的个人利益——这是她自己的错，是她咎由自取。</p><p>当然了，面前的老人不是卡尔，自是注意不到她一闪而过的微表情。终有一日，她竟然也能认识无法读懂自己表情的专业同事，感觉真奇怪。</p><p>“所以看见你的申请后，我就给他打了个电话。”</p><p>吉莉安微微向后一缩。<em>那还真是好得很。</em></p><p>“因为我还以为你离开那里是出于一些……令人不快的事情。”</p><p>
  <em>那取决于你把什么看作“不快”。一条长长的刀伤也许可以算是其中一项。</em>
</p><p>“但我只得到了一句盛赞，他说能得到你的人绝对是‘该死的幸运鬼’。”</p><p>吉莉安本不应感到惊讶，毕竟她值得这样的肯定；但话又说回来了，从他人口中听到卡尔对自己的赞赏，这感觉着实怪异。</p><p>“我和莱特曼博士共事十年了，我不是因为什么丑闻才离开的，只是……我需要一点改变。”</p><p>“这份工作可远超‘一点改变’，我不想骗你，福斯特博士，但这工作是个大挑战。我不太确定你是否对这个职位真的一清二楚了，我甚至都不确定你为什么想到我们这儿。”</p><p>吉莉安讳莫如深，她的脸让人捉摸不透。她不打算把真相告诉对方。</p><p>真相是，她真的急需一份工作。什么工作都行。她为公司工作了十年，离开时走得倒潇洒，但后来才发现自己没钱开办心理诊所。</p><p>吉莉安当时<em>真的</em>该让卡尔付钱给她。尽管她的骄傲和愤怒驱使着自己，在一个月前拒绝了他的钱。</p><p>在她看过且能胜任的所有工作中，这一份的薪水最高；若能在此工作，她在几年内攒够诊所运营资金的可能性才最大。</p><p>“我在莱特曼集团时就同犯罪分子打交道。”最后，吉莉安只好这样解释。</p><p>“当然，”对方赞同道，“但我敢说，你在公司办公时，门外肯定不用站着一群武装警卫，而且你的客户也不会戴着口笼，以防把你耳朵咬下来。”</p><p>吉莉安紧张地咽咽嗓子。好吧，她这到底是找了份什么工作啊？</p><p>“呃……我说这些不是为了把你吓跑。”他告诉她。</p><p>这次吉莉安报之以微笑。<em>幸亏你不是个售货员。</em></p><p>“我想说的是，真的很希望你能来我们这儿工作。即便还得经过各种很官僚的书面审查……但我敢说，最后你绝对还是我们的最佳人选。”</p><p>“既然如此，”吉莉安再次粲然一笑，“我也希望自己能在这儿工作。”</p><p>当她走出大楼，重返华府温暖的阳光下时，吉莉安看见手机屏幕上弹出一条信息。</p><p>是卡尔的短信。</p><p>——我们能先谈谈吗？然后你再决定要不要接这份工作？求你。</p><p>刺眼的日光之下，吉莉安眯起眼睛，翻出包里的墨镜。</p><p>她又看了一遍短信，一边纠结自己要不要打过去，一边还是在手机里输入了他的号码。</p><p>她不记得卡尔上次在请求后加上“求你”二字是什么时候的事了；她甚至不觉得卡尔的字典里能有“求你”这个词。不同于分析措辞，分析语言模式并不算吉莉安的专长，但于卡尔而言，这种说法实在太过明显。</p><p>实事求是地讲，他现在说的“求你”，比起要求，更应该说是恳请。是垂死挣扎。</p><p>这其实让吉莉安有点愧疚。因为如果立场对调，换成她在求卡尔的话，她肯定希望对方有所答复。她觉得换成卡尔的话，无论事情有多糟，他也不会只因一场意外就弃他们长达十年的深厚友谊于不顾。</p><p>在下一秒，吉莉安差点就拨出那通电话了。可是，她突然感到喉头又涌上一股愤恨。莱特曼太了解自己了，对她，他当然清楚该如何赶鸭子上架。</p><p>“卡尔，去你的。”</p><p>她按下了信息的删除键，随后调了调鼻梁上的墨镜，迈开双腿，大步走向自己的轿车。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>莱特曼家</em>
</p><p>门铃响起时，卡尔正从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒。</p><p>时间已近深夜，他本应对门外的不速之客有所怀疑；但事实上，想到可能有人作伴，卡尔心里的喜悦远超疑虑。</p><p>艾米丽还在城里，但在飞往伯克利前，她要走访各路亲朋好友，一一道别；因此，她这周都不怎么着家。今晚艾米丽去找她最好的朋友过夜了，卡尔只希望自家闺女的挚友也是个女孩儿。</p><p>卡尔现在已经不再试图控制女儿的社交生活了，但并不耽误他担心艾米丽。只要他多活一天，他心里对女儿的关切和焦虑也就多活一天。</p><p>女儿不在，房子显得空荡荡的。一想到艾米丽今后一连好几个月都不会回家，卡尔深知这里以后只会更加冷清。</p><p>他也知道，现在是时候把这栋房子卖掉了。</p><p>他们家的面积对两个人来说都太大，就更别提一个人了。家里大得难以收拾，每周请一回家政都不够，再考虑到自己近期的经济状况，又贵又不好打扫。</p><p>他真应该卖了房子，换个小一点的，然后把差价存进公司账户。</p><p>
  <em>或者也用不着买个小房子，干脆把办公室的沙发换成沙发床，我住公司得了。</em>
</p><p>反正他也必须买个新沙发，因为旧沙发上面有吉莉安的血迹，根本洗不掉。他连看都不忍看，又怎敢再坐到那上面。</p><p>然而，即使无数次想过要卖房子，卡尔从没采取过实际行动。</p><p>如同落河的人想抓住最后一根救命稻草，他死守着房子，死守着多年的回忆。因为刚搬进来时，他们的家庭还幸福和睦，佐伊还笑说他们应该抚养更多孩子。因为这里有数不清的、象征艾米丽成长的里程碑。</p><p>而且也因为，他内心深处仍抱有不切实际的幻想，希望自己不会孤单一人，在这里独自终老。</p><p>卡尔起身去应门，想到了吉莉安。</p><p>某天晚上，他们在厨房进行头脑风暴的时候，吉莉安突然告诉他，她把这儿当作自己家一般。</p><p>想象吉莉安住在这里真的是件轻而易举的事。她会在他的厨房里烤些甜到齁的糕点；会戴着墨镜坐在他的门廊前，在和煦的暖阳下津津有味地读三流言情小说；会在他的沙发上休息，吃着刚从冰柜里拿出来的巧克力冰激凌。还会在他那张对一个人而言太过空旷的特大号床上躺着，就躺在他身边。在他怀里。</p><p>门铃又响了起来。</p><p>
  <em>如果门外的人是你，这次我绝对不会再放你走了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我发誓，绝对会做出正确的选择。哪怕只有这么一次。</em>
</p><p>他太渴望这扇门的另一边是她。卡尔都不记得上次自己产生如此强烈的渴望感是什么时候的事。</p><p>又在满世界的期待中等了三秒，他才看了猫眼。</p><p>“怎么才开门？刚刚上阁楼了？”</p><p>尽管来人也是他的一位好友，一位他很享受对方陪伴的好友，但失望依旧似海浪席卷而来。</p><p>“威洛斯基，”卡尔淡淡一笑，“你就是个大福星。”</p><p>“这是‘见到你真高兴’在英国的说法？”</p><p>“每次见到你都很高兴。”</p><p>“骗子。”</p><p>“我刚要喝啤的，你也来点儿？一起喝酒，味道更好。”</p><p>“我可不是来和你交流感情的，”她一边说着，一边脱下外套夹克，“我来是为了一个案子。”</p><p>“案子？干吗不直接打电话？”</p><p>“我正好在附近，就想着来你家碰碰运气。”</p><p>卡尔瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，道：“都快十点了，如果你非要现在跟我讨论工作，那你得坐过来喝点东西，还要装着很享受和我待一起。”</p><p>“我不用装着享受。”</p><p>卡尔拧开瓶盖，递给她一瓶：“什么案子？”</p><p>威洛斯基抿了一下，神色突然严肃起来：“在谈工作前……我听说福斯特的事了。我很抱歉。”</p><p>卡尔咽下一大口啤酒，不知对方听说了多少。她听说福斯特离开了？还是自己差点把福斯特半个胳膊砍下来？</p><p>“啊，我也。”他回答。</p><p>“真想不到竟然会有她退出莱特曼集团的一天。”</p><p>
  <em>我也想不到。</em>
</p><p>“说你的案子。”卡尔试图转入正题，实在不想再谈吉莉安。他尤其不想和威洛斯基聊这件事，毕竟这位警探是两人矛盾的焦点之一，她的存在曾引发自己和吉莉安的不少争吵。</p><p>但威洛斯基当然没有顺着卡尔的意思开始谈工作：“你俩现在怎么办？”</p><p>“不怎么办。”对方越追问，他便越三缄其口。</p><p>“她从你生活里整个儿消失了？”</p><p>“你找我不是为了案子吗？”</p><p>“对啊。”</p><p>“所以说正事啊？”</p><p>“你在乎她。”</p><p>“见鬼了，威洛斯基！你是我心理医生吗？”</p><p>她无视了卡尔怒气冲冲的警告，自顾自道：“我一直怀疑你俩的关系不止同事和朋友。每次一到紧要关头，她都为你挺身而出，总是维护你，而且她还讨厌我接近你……我觉得她可能吃醋了，可能你俩有一腿。但是紧接着，我和你就开始约会……所以我又觉得自己可能想错了。也许福斯特只是单相思。”</p><p>卡尔感觉自己脸上像有火在烧。他需要放松，他喜欢威洛斯基，而且他也知道自己和威洛斯基能成，所以才和她约会。尽管……他爱的根本就是另一个人。回首往事，他发现自己其实配不上她们任何一个人；即使自负心令他总在否认自己是个混账，但这就是事实。</p><p>“讲完了？”</p><p>“但是几个月前，福斯特的朋友克莱尔被杀了，然后你的反应……”</p><p>显而易见，威洛斯基还没讲完。</p><p>“这倒点醒我了，也许她不是单相思。也许，你也爱她。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>华府，唐人街</em>
</p><p>艾米丽夹了几块鸭肉卷进薄薄的面饼，又往里面添了些黄瓜条和葱段，无不惊喜地笑出了声。</p><p>“吉尔，这也太棒了吧！没想到今晚这么赞！这还是我第一次吃北京烤鸭呢！”</p><p>“当然要棒了，小艾，这可是为你准备的特别大餐，恭喜你申请成功。”吉莉安说道，很高兴自己选对了餐馆，也很高兴自己终于有机会回报艾米丽了，毕竟这女孩一个月前为她做了那么多，“你也不是每天都会被伯克利录取，对吧。所以，既然你这么喜欢亚洲菜……”</p><p>“我爱死了！”艾米丽又夹了几片蒸熟的菜叶，“好想拍照留念啊，但会不会显得我像个游客似的？”</p><p>吉莉安忍俊不禁：“小艾，今晚是属于你的。想做什么，就做什么。”</p><p>“打扰，”艾米丽不再纠结，她拿出手机，叫住离她们最近的一个服务员，“能麻烦帮我们拍张照吗？”</p><p>西装革履的服务员礼貌地点头，接过手机。艾米丽把自己的椅子挪到吉莉安身旁，然后伸手搂上对方的肩。</p><p>服务员连拍了三张，之后将照片展示给年轻活泼的女孩。</p><p>照片中的两人笑得灿烂，脸颊几乎就要贴在一起了。今晚她们不约而同地选择了红色，艾米丽穿了灰色无袖衫，外面搭了件当季流行的红夹克；吉莉安则身着一条深红的低领短袖连衣裙，尽显优雅。</p><p>“小艾，你看着真美。”</p><p>“那<em>你</em>看着就是沉鱼落雁闭月羞花……”艾米丽翻起手机相册来，想选出自己最满意的一张。</p><p>“别忘了把照片也发给我。”吉莉安笑着要求道。</p><p>“哈哈，这样你就可以裱起来，然后每日一看，每天都想我一回！”</p><p>“但前提是，我得先有今晚的照片才行。”</p><p>艾米丽开怀大笑：“嘿嘿，我说笑的！”</p><p>
  <em>可我没在说笑呢。</em>
</p><p>两人又坐回原位，继续大快朵颐。她们慢条斯理地将碎鸭肉和脆米粉卷进生菜叶子；她们边吃边聊，从男孩聊到衣服，从政治话题聊到名人趣闻，从艾米丽在伯克利的选课聊到吉莉安唾手可得的拘留所新工作，她们谈天说地、无所不言，畅谈间竟又过了足足一小时。</p><p>直到甜点上桌——艾米丽点的是分层椰奶冻，她的则是芒果布丁——吉莉安这才感觉到，两人的闲聊似乎要向着严肃的方向发展了。</p><p>“我能问点事吗？”</p><p>“当然啦。”</p><p>“我爸一直想联系你。”</p><p>她不太敢对上女孩热切的视线，只温柔回答道：“我知道。”</p><p>“你不回他电话，也不回短信和邮件什么的……什么都不回。”</p><p>吉莉安默然不语。</p><p>艾米丽用叉子摆弄着自己的甜点，又说：“他真的想和好，可是……”</p><p>吉莉安感觉到了对方的再三踌躇。她知道艾米丽想说出事情的发展让这女孩自己有多苦恼；女孩想告诉吉莉安，她如何伤了女孩父亲的心。但是，说这番话时，艾米丽又不想伤了她吉莉安的心。</p><p>“你连一个机会都不给他，吉尔，”艾米丽的目光从甜点转向对方，“如果你都不让他试试，那他该怎么解决？”</p><p>吉莉安不禁叹气：“有什么好解决的呢？”</p><p>她可以看出女孩脸上满溢的失望。艾米丽气馁不已：“所以就完事了？你再也不跟我爸说话了？”</p><p>“我知道他很内疚，也知道他不是故意的。小艾，不用他说，我都知道。”</p><p>“那你到底想从他那儿<em>得到</em>什么？”艾米丽认了真。</p><p>这是个好问题。让吉莉安没有任何答案的好问题。</p><p>“什么也不要。”现在，摆弄甜点的那个人换成吉莉安了。</p><p>“他爱你。”</p><p>“我知道他在乎我……”</p><p>“不是这个意思，”艾米丽接着说下去，“他<em>爱上你了</em>。”</p><p>吉莉安皱紧了眉头：“他没有。”</p><p>她知道卡尔在乎自己，或者说，太在乎了。他们毕竟是近十年的搭档，也是近十年的挚友。</p><p>但卡尔对她没有那种爱恋，他没有爱上自己。吉莉安早不再是稚嫩懵懂的思春期少女，深知事情没那么简单；她的确一点一点地爱上了卡尔，但并不意味着对方也会以相同的方式回应自己。</p><p>如果他真的爱她，又怎会处处留情，追求过那么多女人，却唯独除她之外？</p><p>艾米丽的出发点是好的，在某种意义上也确实说对了。卡尔是爱自己，只不过从来都不是艾米丽想象的那种情爱。</p><p>“吉莉安，他真的有！”艾米丽放下叉子，希望对方能全神贯注地听自己说话，“我马上就要飞到北美另一端了，一想到我走了，可是你俩还在这儿闹别扭，甚至都不<em>试着</em>解决问题，我就受不了！”</p><p>“所以为了让我们和好，你才说你爸爸爱我？”吉莉安有点摸不着头脑了，“<em>认真的吗</em>？”这听着像十岁小孩的幼稚伎俩，不像艾米丽的。</p><p>“不是！我这么说，是因为真的是真的！”</p><p>“你怎么知道呢？”</p><p>“我问过！”</p><p>吉莉安扬了扬眉毛，怀疑自己听错了：“你问你爸爸爱不爱我？”</p><p>“嗯……”艾米丽略带心虚地将视线移回自己的椰子冻上。</p><p>吉莉安靠回椅子，再也不知道该说些什么。</p><p>“别问我为啥我爸老喜欢撮合别人，结果却没法对你坦白心意，”女孩喃喃道，“我也搞不懂他。”</p><p>
  <em>他爱上你了。</em>
</p><p>吉莉安一声长叹。她真的很想相信这句话。直到此刻，她才意识到自己究竟<em>有多想</em>去相信。</p><p>
  <em>但这不是真的。</em>
</p><p>“小艾……”她轻声说，“我不知道你爸爸跟你讲过多少，但是我们在公司的最近几个月……过得很糟糕。”吉莉安指了指自己的手臂，指了指那道仍留在肌肤上的长疤，“这个……只是最后一击。我离开的原因其实还有很多。”</p><p>艾米丽皱眉道：“我知道老爸有时会犯浑，但是莱特曼集团吧，它就像他的孩子，所以遇到不顺的时候，他可能会不自觉地向你撒气，因为你是他最亲近的人了。跟我之前有点像，我还在叛逆期时，回回都能把他气炸毛。但这是因为我知道他太爱我，所以他可以接受。”</p><p>“艾米丽，”吉莉安补充说，“我不擅长反对你爸爸。如果我让他回到我的生活中，不出几天，他就会说服我回公司，然后不出几个月，一切又会变成老样子。我不想这样，也做不到。”</p><p>“不对，”艾米丽的头摇得像拨浪鼓，“我不觉得。一个月前的那件事已经改变他了，真的变了。而且，没有你在身边，他真的很痛苦。”</p><p>“我知道你想要……”</p><p>“不是<em>我</em>想要，吉尔！你还没明白吗？”艾米丽打断对方的话，“我很小的时候，特想让爸妈复合，但越长大，我就越明白他俩只会逼疯对方，然后我就不想让他们复合了，觉得分开对他俩都好。你就不一样了。你能阻止他自暴自弃，你在我爸身边的时候，他的世界很安宁。我妈和他在一起的时候，就感觉……过犹不及。但你……你真的不一样，你只是能让他开心，让他放轻松。”</p><p>吉莉安轻轻一笑，艾米丽身上的真诚令人很难不爱她。</p><p>“我知道现在你想的都是糟糕的回忆，但或许……”艾米丽顿了顿，“或许你也可以试着回忆一些开心的事情。我爸不犯浑的时候可是有个大心脏的，为了保护你，他都敢上刀山下火海。”</p><p>“我<em>知道</em>他在乎我。”吉莉安点点头。</p><p>“他真的爱你。”艾米丽再次纠正，“倒不是说他以后绝对不会再把你逼疯，但是除此之外，他的闪光点更多。他是个好人，而且为了提醒你这一点，我爸最近都绞尽脑汁了。”</p><p>吉莉安将一杯绿茶举到唇边，默默抿了一下。</p><p>艾米丽无奈地垂着肩：“但话又说回来……”她抬了抬下巴，扯起一边嘴角，“我也爱你。我也想让你过得开心。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“我只是……只是希望你能给他个机会。他也能让你快乐的。”女孩噘着嘴陷入沉思，“这样说可以吗？”</p><p>吉莉安点头同意，心底涌起一股对艾米丽的母爱：“可以，当然可以。”</p><p>“那个，如果你和我爸真没戏了，我也能明白。我就是个没救的浪漫主义者。”</p><p>吉莉安笑出声来：“在你这个年龄，如果你不这么想，我才要担心呢。”</p><p>“你们俩才最该有个大团圆结局呢，”艾米丽又轻声道，“但如果成不了，我也认了。不过跟我保证，咱俩之间别断了联系，可以吗？”</p><p>“保证断不了，”吉莉安紧紧搂住女孩的胳膊，明白女孩是认真的。她才不会让艾米丽·莱特曼从自己的生活中草草退场，“可以的话，我还要到西边看你呢。”</p><p>“你该来！”艾米丽立马同意，“这样我的论文就有着落了。”</p><p>“那你可最好换个专业。”</p><p>女孩嘻嘻哈哈地笑了：“门都没有！我家缺一个工程师。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>华府，莱特曼家</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“这倒点醒我了，也许她不是单相思。也许，你也爱她。”</em>
</p><p>他将瓶中剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，然后把瓶子重重放在桌上，双眼直勾勾地盯着对面的莎伦·威洛斯基。卡尔不断提醒自己，他可是个独一无二的杰出骗子，不会露了马脚。</p><p>“不，”他说得漫不经心，“大错特错。我可不爱她。”</p><p>威洛斯基不是艾米丽。他欠女儿一个真相，所以对她坦诚；但他不欠威洛斯基任何真相，况且更不准备同一个一起睡过的女人探讨自己对最好的朋友是什么感觉。</p><p>“福斯特是我的同事兼朋友。我为克莱尔的事感到难过。没别的。”</p><p>卡尔站起身，举起他的空酒瓶：“我再拿点回来，然后你乖乖跟我说案子，行吗？”</p><p>威洛斯基对他的敷衍并不满意，但鉴于自己对卡尔的了解，她明白无论再怎么纠缠，估计也得不到什么答案了，于是只好点点头，闷闷不乐地嘀咕：“行，都听你的。”</p><p>走进厨房时，卡尔听到客厅的电话响了。他猜艾米丽是不是突然回心转意，突然愿意回家陪老父亲度过她在华府的最后几个晚上了。但也可能闺女只是想找个司机，把她从餐厅或俱乐部接回来。时间已经这么晚了，卡尔实在不想出门，但他也知道，为了女儿，不想做也得做。</p><p>“帮我接一下？”他朝威洛斯基的方向喊了一句。</p><p>他听见她接起电话。在回到客厅前，他还听见了几句低沉的交谈声。</p><p>“等等，他肯定愿意……”</p><p>卡尔困惑不解地看向对方。</p><p>威洛斯基难过地望着他：“她挂了。”</p><p>“艾米丽？”</p><p>“不……福斯特。”</p><p>“啊？”卡尔攥紧酒瓶，“福斯特的电话？<em>就刚刚</em>？”</p><p>距离他最后一次在公司见到吉莉安，已经过了一个月。整整一个月，没有回电、没有回信、没有邮件，没有任何答复；整整一个月，没有听到她的声音，没有看到她的脸。</p><p>结果她现在突然打了电话？就在他忙着找啤酒，让威洛斯基替自己接电话的时候？<em>这种邪门事儿发生的几率到底有多大？</em></p><p>“她说什么了？”卡尔想让自己听上去满不在乎，但已经装不像了。完蛋，又想打坏些什么东西了。</p><p>“她听我接电话的时候有点……吃惊。我让她等一下，说你就在这儿，但她说到时候再打回来。”</p><p>“你告诉她我们只是在谈工作了吗？”他追问道。</p><p>“我来不及说！”</p><p>卡尔再也不管三七二十一，抓起电话就拨出吉莉安的号码，不再担心这听上去或看起来意味着什么，也不再担心自己的绝望感是否会暴露在威洛斯基眼前。</p><p>果不其然，他被转到语音信箱了。</p><p>“吉尔，回我电话。我刚刚只是在和威洛斯基谈工作，你完全没打扰我们。”</p><p>他放下电话，看着威洛斯基。</p><p>“谢了。”她说。</p><p>“对不起，这不是……”</p><p>“没什么，”威洛斯基唇角上扬，“我懂了，现在全懂了，你到底有多‘不爱她’。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>华府，唐人街</em>
</p><p>和艾米丽的聚餐改变了吉莉安不回电话的决定，尽管理智告诉自己这不是真的，但那些话还是如虫鸣一般在她脑海里响个不停，挥之不去。</p><p>
  <em>“他爱上你了。”</em>
</p><p>今晚发生的一切都只是在提醒吉莉安，她究竟有多想他，有多想让他坐在她们身边，三个人一起胡吃海塞，一起开怀大笑。卡尔的不可思议之处就在此——他聪明非凡且风趣幽默，比世上任何一个人都更了解她们。</p><p>
  <em>“他爱上你了。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——我们能先谈谈吗？然后你再决定要不要接这份工作？求你。</em>
</p><p>她为何要躲他这么久？比起让他难过，一味的躲闪其实更让她自己心如刀割。</p><p>“因为我真的反对不了你。”吉莉安轻轻自言自语道，声音消弭在空气里，回答了盘旋在她自己心头的问题。</p><p>但是一通电话并不意味着缴械投降，一通电话只意味着时隔多日，她终于能够再次听到他的声音而已。这个想法令吉莉安愉快，甚至会心一笑，尽管微笑也违背了她的本意。</p><p>
  <em>我这么想你，真不公平。</em>
</p><p>艾米丽早在几小时前便同她告别，找朋友看晚场演出去了。于是，此时此刻，独自坐在停车场的轿车里，吉莉安拨通了他的电话。</p><p>但电话那头响起的并不是那句熟悉的“你好”。甚至也不是莱特曼熟悉的声音。</p><p>吉莉安都犯不着问对方是谁。毕竟她自己是声音专家，过耳不忘。</p><p>“威洛斯基。”</p><p>“福斯特？”</p><p>“我想找卡尔……抱歉，打得不是时候。”</p><p>“不不……没事，他就在旁边，等下——”</p><p>“我以后再打给他。”</p><p>“等等，他肯定愿意……”</p><p>吉莉安没等对方说完就挂断了。她不想再听威洛斯基把不得不敷衍的句子讲完。</p><p>她也不想感受此刻正在感受的情绪。不想承认泪水正一点点涌上眼眶。</p><p>吉莉安把手机丢到仪表盘上。她恨自己会因卡尔和别人在一起而感到如此受伤，也讨厌自己明白了一切，明白艾米丽完完全全、百分百地想错了。</p><p>不过她最讨厌的，还是几个小时前的自己，竟然那么荒唐而热切地想要相信，卡尔是真的爱上了自己。</p><p>
  <em>“他爱上你了。”</em>
</p><p>“你个傻子。”她擦擦眼泪，对自己轻声道。</p><p>卡尔·莱特曼迫切需要自己回来。因为他需要自己帮着经营公司，需要自己来做无数的事情，拯救公司于水火之间，这样卡尔才有工夫维持他那介于天才和疯狂之间的、脆弱而微妙的平衡。而曾几何时，这已经给她造成了太多麻烦。</p><p>罢了，这不过是阿莱克的翻版。她又要重蹈覆辙。</p><p>她的前夫也曾不死心，苦苦哀求她不要离婚。因为阿莱克需要她。需要她来照顾他，确保丈夫的世界正常运作。</p><p>这就是吉莉安·福斯特对身边男性而言的全部意义。红颜知己，贴心保姆，善后小姐。</p><p>但最后，她永远不会是他们的首选。当一天结束时，吉莉安·福斯特输给了白粉和莎伦·威洛斯基。</p><p>阿莱克没坚持多久便彻底放弃了。</p><p>卡尔也不会坚持太久。</p><p>吉莉安看见手机屏幕上来自卡尔的新讯息。这次她直接删除，不再庸人自扰。</p><p>她用手背抹去眼角的最后一滴泪，然后点上汽车的火，一脚油门下去，绝尘而去。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>莱特曼家</em>
</p><p>“对不住……本来没想当这么个混蛋。”</p><p>威洛斯基笑笑：“什么混蛋？告诉福斯特她没打扰我们？这不就是事实吗？”</p><p>“你不堵得慌？”</p><p>“你知道我和别人谈上了，对吧？”她说。</p><p>卡尔摇摇头。他不知道，但他其实有所怀疑。毕竟自己和威洛斯基只是燃情片刻，都无意维持一段长久稳定的关系。</p><p>“他人很好，我也是真的喜欢他，感觉我们能进一步发展。”她大大方方地承认。</p><p>“很好，”卡尔真诚地祝福道，“为你高兴。”</p><p>“吉莉安对你来说也很好。没人比她更懂你。”</p><p>卡尔看着对方，也解读着对方。显然，否认和逃避在今晚已成徒劳。</p><p>“能和她说上话对我来说才很好。一直被拒绝可算不上好。”</p><p>威洛斯基拍拍卡尔的胳膊：“至少她今晚给你打电话了啊，这不挺好吗？”</p><p>
  <em>因为我发了一条求和短信。</em>
</p><p>但他没这么说，只是回答：“嗯……打了。”</p><p>“她会再打来的。”</p><p>
  <em>完全不他妈的像会再打来的样子。</em>
</p><p>“我想她想疯了，只想让她回来，不只是工作上，而且是生活里，”卡尔认栽地坦白，“我跟个神经病似的，每天上班都要看看她的办公室，想看看她在不在，也清楚我每次只能看见托勒斯；但我就非得不死心，每天早上都这么干。没有她在，整个公司都变了，什么都和以前不一样了。”</p><p>“天……你还真是个痴情种。现在可算明白我不是你那真命天女了。”威洛斯基喝了口啤酒，“所以，打算跟我讲讲到底出什么事儿了吗？”</p><p>“你不是已经听说了？”</p><p>“我只听说你俩在萨姆森案子后大吵一架，然后她就离开莱特曼集团了。没别的了。”</p><p>“还有别的……”卡尔嘟囔一声，接着把其余的一切原原本本地告诉了威洛斯基。他转向对方，想看她面部的真实反应，而不仅仅是听她的回答。</p><p>威洛斯基有些震惊，还有些难以置信，但此外便再无其他。卡尔没有看到评判或厌恶的迹象。</p><p>“哇。”她只是这样叹道。</p><p>“如果她想和我彻底一刀两断，你会不会怪她？”</p><p>“不，”威洛斯基皱紧了眉，“我没这么说。但这毕竟是一场意外，对吧？”</p><p>卡尔无奈地耸耸肩，还是不买这种说法的账。是他的拳头和不加控制的盛怒让那东西砸下来的。他对此无话可说。</p><p>“如果她不跟你说话，那只能说明她是真生气了，真的特受伤。作为一个女人，我给你点拨一下：这次大概不只是她胳膊的问题。”</p><p>“她说她不生气了。”</p><p>威洛斯基回了他怀疑的一瞥：“你信了？”</p><p>卡尔笑得勉强：“没信。”</p><p>那天在办公室里，他看到了她的愤怒。彼时吉莉安脸上确乎写满了“我要辞职”四个大字，但在表面之下，依旧燃烧着熊熊怒火。卡尔很确定这一点。没人能像福斯特那样成功骗过她，但也没人能像他那样读懂福斯特——在这场竞争中，他们从来都势均力敌。</p><p>“那接下来该怎么办？”</p><p>“省了电话短信的环节……直接去见她。亲自见她。”</p><p>“你是说当面对质。”</p><p>“当然了。随你怎么说。她现在去别的地方工作了吗？你能去哪找她？除了像个跟踪狂一样直接堵在她家门口？”</p><p>卡尔喝了口酒，暗想威洛斯基的用词还真带职业病。</p><p>“只知道她去特区拘留所面试了。”</p><p>“那个中央拘留所？”威洛斯基瞪大眼，“你逗我呢？她还想死吗？”</p><p>话一出口，卡尔看出对方就后悔了，同时也感到他自己一阵鸡皮疙瘩：“好吧……”</p><p>“抱歉，我不是那个意思……”</p><p>“这是特区拘留所，威洛斯基，我懂，她的新办公室在班房，有铁门铁窗铁锁链，还有一打警卫在走廊站岗。”</p><p>卡尔不愿意想象吉莉安待在那里的场景，甚至希望自己下一秒就能瞬移到她家去，让她不撞南墙不回头的脑袋好好清醒清醒。</p><p>“你觉得她能不能得到这份工作？”</p><p>“当然能。吉莉安在她自己的领域是顶尖的，无出其右的那种。”</p><p>威洛斯基笑了：“我就爱看你俩这么维护对方的样子。你看了吧，就算在冷战，你的保护欲还是这么强。唉，我打一开始就该看出这点来。”</p><p>卡尔眉头紧锁，低声道：“只是想跟你说真话。”</p><p>“去见她。亲自去。”威洛斯基重申，语气中尽是不容置疑。</p><p>“如果更激怒她了怎么办？我干这种事干得多了去了。”</p><p>“然后呢？她就不跟你说话了？”</p><p>卡尔无言以对。威洛斯基倒是一针见血，现在他和福斯特已经走到了冰点，事情确实不会更糟了。</p><p>“哦对，别忘了带花。”</p><p>卡尔笑出了声。不不不，不能带花。他在内心否决。得带巧克力。他知道福斯特的致命弱点是十八街上那家Cocova的黄油焦糖松露巧克力。也许现在就是送她整盒巧克力的绝佳时机。活见鬼了，他之前怎么死活都没想到这一点？</p><p>也许无法弥补他在过去几周乃至几个月犯下的错，但这毕竟能成为一个开始。</p><p>“听你的……我试试去。如果行得通，我欠你个人情。”</p><p>“好得很，”威洛斯基说，“那帮我搞定这个案子，我们就扯平。”</p><p>卡尔舒舒服服地坐进沙发里，不无欣慰地想，威洛斯基总算探讨完他的私生活了。</p><p>“你可终于不玩儿心理医生那一套了。现在说你的正事……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>华府，一区警局</em>
</p><p>“就这人？”卡尔问身旁的威洛斯基。对方此刻正抱着手，站在单向玻璃后，紧紧盯着审讯室里的情况。</p><p>审讯室里的人当然看不到他们，但卡尔和威洛斯基能近距离地清楚观察到桌前那两人的一举一动。这两人在极力掩饰被带进来的恼火，还有被迫等着卡尔进屋的怨气。</p><p>“克兰是左边那个，”威洛斯基告诉卡尔，“右边那个是他请的高价律师。”</p><p>“我还以为克兰才是那个高价律师？他不想为自己辩护吗？”</p><p>威洛斯基耸耸肩：“术业有专攻？”</p><p>其实威洛斯基没必要告诉他。卡尔已经知道克兰是公司法方向的律师了；而且只需一眼，他就知道屋子里哪个是律师，哪个是当事人。</p><p>几天前去他家时，威洛斯基给了卡尔一份克兰的简介，后来他好好读过了。这个克兰有着成功人士必备的完美履历：好儿子、好学生、精英律师。</p><p>但卡尔从中唯一看出来的一点，就是这个克兰很聪明——那种你必须多加警惕的聪明。这些聪明过头的人通常都很会掩盖自己的踪迹。</p><p>同时，卡尔不得不承认，他长得出众，打扮得也很用心。线条分明的下巴、精心打理的头发、挑不出瑕疵的西装和特别设计的袖扣，毋庸置疑，单是“英俊潇洒”都不够形容他的；而亨特·克兰对此也心知肚明。</p><p>
  <em>肯定有无数女人愿意向你投怀送抱。如果她们不知道你的癖好是小男孩的话。</em>
</p><p>卡尔目不转睛地盯着审讯室，想在这个男人的脸上看到除傲慢、鄙夷和恼怒之外的东西——那些一旦卡尔和他共处一室时，克兰会隐藏得更深的东西。</p><p>“所以只要我说他在撒谎，你就能申请到搜查令？”</p><p>“你能别这么说吧？”威洛斯基没好气地瞪他一眼，低声警告，“非得在这儿讲这种话？”</p><p>卡尔一噘嘴，无视了对方的劝诫：“好吧，那开始呗。”</p><p>两人一起走进审讯室，卡尔立刻没精打采地坐到克兰对面，与之形成强烈对比的是，对面的克兰正襟危坐，活像个陆军上校。</p><p>威洛斯基没落座，还是抱着手，神情严肃。</p><p>卡尔冲克兰一笑：“亨特。好名字。自己选的，是吧？”</p><p>没有回答。</p><p>“你原名叫海因里希·克兰因，”卡尔毫不留情地指出，“老家在德国，但两岁的时候父母就带你移民到了美国。你连德语都不会，是吧？你想想，当个美国成功人士，结果顶着个德国名字，挺别扭。”</p><p>“莱特曼博士，这有问题吗？”右边的律师发问，“改名又不犯法。”</p><p>“克兰因。”卡尔做了个鬼脸，接着说了下去，“在德语里是‘小’的意思。”他还特地用拇指和食指比了个“小”的手势，“亨特，是不是人如其名？<em>小</em>。这就是你改名的原因？改个更爷们儿的名字，再买辆保时捷SUV，这样才能假装你很‘<em>大</em>’？”</p><p>克兰淡蓝色的双眼对上了卡尔的目光，一瞬间令卡尔不寒而栗。</p><p>
  <em>狂怒。</em>
</p><p>这情绪在克兰脸上一闪而过，除了卡尔，没人能看得出来。但这种情绪是真实存在的，就在波澜不惊的水面之下，暗流一般涌动着。</p><p>由于卡尔刚刚说的话，克兰绝对会想杀了他；而且如果屋子里只有他们两人，克兰可能已经动手尝试了。</p><p>卡尔吞咽了一下。他这辈子对付过太多太多人渣，实在少有能把他也吓到的。但亨特·克兰却是其中之一。</p><p>也许是因为他险恶的人心竟隐藏在如此英俊倜傥的外表下的缘故。卡尔倒不会把美貌、金钱同正直高尚的品格混为一谈，但绝大部分人都会这么做。他们看不清真相。而正是这大部分人，无形中帮克兰这种禽兽逃脱了谋杀的指控。</p><p>“你不用回答。”律师告诉克兰。</p><p>“他说得对，”卡尔反驳，“确实不用。你就是一句话不说，我也能看透你。你的脸就已经把所有事实都告诉我了。”他自豪地笑笑，“事实烂透了，对吧？就算自称捕猎者，你也没法变得更‘大’。”</p><p>“卡尔……”威洛斯基警告。</p><p>但卡尔哪会善罢甘休。为了真相，你必须进一步、再进一步，然后更进一步，你得死咬着不松口，直到对方做出最诚实的反应。</p><p>“所以你才喜欢小男孩？因为没有女人愿意和你上床？你能勃起吗？”</p><p>难以置信。火冒三丈。这才是正常的反应。</p><p>而不是克兰此刻表现出来的。憎恶。狂怒。作呕。</p><p><em>有意思。</em>卡尔想。他凭直觉走了一步险棋，结果似乎击中了对方痛点。</p><p>“你们在床上玩后入的时候，对方是不是都感觉不到你进来了？所以你才喜欢小男孩？因为他们确实比你还小？”</p><p>克兰的律师生气地跳了起来：“荒唐！这和整件事毫无关系！全是恶意诽谤和不折不扣的谎话……”</p><p>卡尔看到克兰的拳头越握越紧。控制情绪于他而言越来越难，说实话，他就快控不住了。</p><p>
  <em>他随时都可能爆发。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>再进一步。</em>
</p><p>“真可怜。你妈知道你看着人模狗样的，结果却是个废物吗？所以你才整天泡健身房，这样的话，至少你身体其他部分能……”</p><p>卡尔几乎可以预见它的到来。</p><p>但还不够。</p><p>卡尔是想躲，但不够快。克兰隔着桌子朝他飞扑过来，往他脸上结结实实地来了一拳，根本猝不及防。</p><p>那家伙戴着一枚大到夸张的金戒指，坚硬的金属撞进卡尔的鼻子，把他掀翻在地。</p><p>“喂……<em>喂</em>！”威洛斯基一个箭步跳到他们中间，一旁的律师则吓得躲到墙角。</p><p>这一切都发生在电光火石之间。克兰收回拳头，显然也被自己的行为惊到了，他此刻就和房间里的其他人一样震惊。</p><p>
  <em>你不经常失去控制，可一旦你失控了，就会被人抓住把柄。大功告成，现在房间里的人可都亲眼看见这一幕了；对于他人，实际行动远比只有我能看懂的微表情更有说服力。</em>
</p><p>“莱特曼博士，你说错话了。”克兰恢复镇静，向卡尔看了最后一眼。</p><p>另一个警察冲进屋，同威洛斯基一起制服了克兰。但是该发生的都已经发生了，卡尔晕晕乎乎的，还流了鼻血，血液的铁锈味在唇间扩散开来。</p><p>卡尔用手背擦擦血，眼看着威洛斯基铐上克兰。</p><p>两位警察一把拽起当事人，把他押出审讯室，卡尔估计他们要带克兰去拘留室。</p><p>几分钟后，威洛斯基拿着一块湿毛巾回来了。</p><p>“你脸看着真惨，要去医院吗？”她说着将毛巾递给卡尔。</p><p>卡尔摇摇头，只是鼻血而已。</p><p>他拿毛巾把血擦干净，结果一个用力过猛，疼得直皱眉头。好吧，可能不止鼻血的问题，鼻梁骨大概也断了。他不是第一次受这伤了，而且估计也不是最后一次。</p><p>“你应该用你的科学判断我们能否以正当理由申请搜查令，而不是……激怒他，让他想把你揍到歇菜。”</p><p>“不不，他可不只是想想，”卡尔纠正对方，“这人绝对是精神变态，但愿你能搞到搜查令。”</p><p>这次威洛斯基笑得狡黠：“不错，光故意伤人这条就够他喝一壶了，搜查令不成问题。我现在就带我的人去他家，我们要用的都是最先进的IT技术。”</p><p>“好。”卡尔皱眉道，“希望他那儿有罪证。”</p><p>“嗯，希望能找到……也希望我们什么也找不到。”威洛斯基留下一句。</p><p>卡尔看着她离开，大概可以猜到藏在克兰硬盘深处的到底会是些什么东西。这个想象再次令他毛骨悚然，决定自己不想知道具体内容。</p><p>他希望威洛斯基不必把调查结果告诉自己，也希望今天是他第一次见克兰，亦是最后一次。</p><p>卡尔再也不想和那家伙共处一室了。</p><p>一个流血的鼻子就足够了。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>一周后</em>
</p><p>
  <em>华府，杜勒斯国际机场</em>
</p><p>“看着好多啦。”</p><p>艾米丽的指尖轻轻戳了戳父亲的鼻子，引得他面部一阵扭曲。</p><p>“嘿！行了行了！”</p><p>“还是有点歪，但看起来几乎……正常了。”</p><p>“那还真是谢了。”</p><p>艾米丽把两个行李箱放到值机台上。尽管航班还有不到一小时就要起飞了，但她还没去安检。这主要是因为艾米丽知道父亲想把分别的时刻无限延后。</p><p>在过去一周里，卡尔对自家闺女唠叨了无数遍什么他为她骄傲、他相信她、他希望她能独立自主等等诸如此类的话，但卡尔也自知，这都是些屁话罢了，主要还是为了说服他自己。</p><p>真相是，闺女还没走呢，他就已经想她想得不行了。</p><p>在这几周的时间里，卡尔先后失去了自己生命中唯一不想失去的两位女性。他极力掩饰这一点，但艾米丽太了解他了，又怎会被他骗过去。</p><p>“我也会想你的，别担心。”艾米丽这样告诉父亲，因为父亲脸上写满了这句话。</p><p>“我说过要想你的话吗？”卡尔异议道，“现在倒好，我一天三顿都得吃茄汁黄豆了。”</p><p>“笨蛋老爹。”艾米丽翻个白眼，然后抱住父亲。</p><p>卡尔紧紧搂住她，不愿放手。他家的小姑娘已经长大了，马上就要去这个国家的另一端念书。一想到她会做那些大学生都会做的疯狂的事，卡尔心里又是一阵担惊受怕。他现在就想拽着女儿回到车里，告诉女儿自己改变主意，不让她去伯克利了；他就想开车带艾米丽回家，等女儿长到四十岁再让她独自去生活。</p><p>“别做傻事，懂吗？”卡尔轻声道，“我爱你，不想看你受伤。”</p><p>“知道你爱我，而且我也不会做傻事。我可能就是找找乐子放松一下，爸你放心，绝对不会搞砸的……我想把学位念下来，会努力学习的。”</p><p>艾米丽究竟是何时从一个乱糟糟的皮孩子变成了现在这样一位清醒理智、出类拔萃的年轻女人呢？</p><p>有时候卡尔真想向全世界大声宣布：<em>这个奇妙而可爱的人类是我女儿，艾米丽·莱特曼。</em></p><p>他不知在女儿的成长过程中，自己究竟做对了多少，又究竟起了多少正面影响；但他知道这次自己做对了——放女儿走，让她这只雏鹰去闯荡世界。</p><p>“我看到后座的那盒巧克力了。”艾米丽突然开口。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“Cocova的松露巧克力，”艾米丽进一步道，“你待会儿要去找吉莉安吗？”</p><p>“嗯哼。再试一次。”</p><p>肯定的回答让艾米丽开心不已。她笑起来：“棒耶。”</p><p>“有什么临走忠告不？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“比如？”</p><p>“能做什么就做什么，”艾米丽说，“求她。跪着求也行……都无所谓，能做什么就做什么。”</p><p>卡尔哈哈一笑：“遵命。”</p><p>“我认真的。告诉吉莉安她有多好，你有多爱她。爸，你得说出来，她真的需要听到这个。而且，我不在的时候，得有人看着你，这样我才放心。”</p><p>“是、是。”卡尔点头附和。</p><p>“我必须安检了，”她告诉父亲，“队好长。”</p><p>“对……该走了，”卡尔又抱了她最后一次，“亲爱的，一路平安。邮件短信电话Skype，行不？”</p><p>“当然，”艾米丽第无数次同意，“我圣诞回来。”</p><p>圣诞。圣诞节那么遥远，卡尔模模糊糊地想，仿佛还有一亿年才到。卡尔想让艾米丽感恩节回来，但佐伊把她的感恩节拿下了，艾米丽届时会去芝加哥，同佐伊和佐伊的新婚丈夫一起过节；而自己得到的只有圣诞节——卡尔甚至都没法和女儿一起过新年，因为不知怎么回事，佐伊把艾米丽的新年也拿下了。</p><p>他压根不愿意庆祝圣诞，但这回也只好凑合着过了。虽然“艾米丽回家”这件事本身就够卡尔庆祝很久。</p><p>“爸，你不会有事对吧？”</p><p>“为什么我就不能没事？”</p><p>“我就问问……”</p><p>“你怎么还不走？”</p><p>艾米丽咧开嘴笑了：“你真不可理喻。”</p><p>卡尔给了她最后一吻。告别后，艾米转身走向安检处，只留给他一道纤细的背影；她走了，奔赴向没有父亲的新生活。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>晚些时候</em>
</p><p>他找不到停车位。</p><p>他开车从来接近不了福斯特的家。</p><p>她住在一片联排别墅的老社区之中，就在乔治城的中心。她家的面积大概只有卡尔家的十分之一，但由于绝佳的地理位置，如果要卖掉的话，两栋房子的估价应该差不多。</p><p>卡尔知道福斯特肯定不愿意卖掉它。她在离婚之后买下这里的房子，而且非常喜欢这栋半敞开式的小别墅，因为它有一种古老的年代感，设计也极具个性，别有风味；此外，房子就位于华府的心脏位置，这说明她完全可以把车留在家里，然后坐地铁上班，或是步行去她喜欢的餐馆饱餐一顿。</p><p>他在她家的客房留宿过很多次。有时是因为他们工作到了深夜才下班，去福斯特家远比回自己家方便，还省了通勤的麻烦；也有时是因为他们下班后一同聚餐，他喝大了，没法开车回家。</p><p>还有那么几次，他压根没什么正当理由，来她家只是想有她陪伴。</p><p>对此，他从没有给她任何解释，而她也默契地不曾过问。</p><p>有趣的一点是，使他们之间的友谊愈发坚不可摧的，正是那些数不清的夜晚、那些沉默不语的时刻、那些他们无需言语便能相互理解的瞬间。可十年过后的现在，蓦然之间，他却读她不懂了。</p><p>这一事实使他本就七下八下的心更受煎熬，叫卡尔差点错过了他能找到的离福斯特家最近的停车位，尽管这车位距房子也有两街区远。</p><p>卡尔踩下油门，赶在被别人抢走之前占住了车位。</p><p>停好车后，他通过后视镜里好好检查了一遍自己的脸，这才拽过后座的巧克力下了车。</p><p>艾米丽说得没错，他的鼻子恢复得差不多了，几乎和正常没什么两样。</p><p>他向她家走去，看见别墅厨房的灯还亮着，这才松了一口气。他知道她在家。不像邻居，福斯特只有人在家时才开灯。</p><p>卡尔停下脚步，绕着街区来回走了好几次，试图缓解内心的不安与紧张；不过很快他就变了主意，毕竟耐心与等待绝非他长项，而且此刻的他实在是太想见到福斯特了。</p><p>他深吸一口气，大步走到她家门前，然后敲响了门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>——让我说得更清楚一点。我懂的本就不多，可对于最亲近的人，我能明白的更是少之又少。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>华府，乔治城</em>
</p><p>吉莉安·福斯特身穿一条旧牛仔裤和一件白色的村姑衫，赤脚站在门口，随意而居家。她那双晶莹明澈的湛蓝双眼与他的相遇，尽露惊讶。</p><p>“卡尔？”</p><p>他一言不发，只是望着对方。直到此刻，卡尔才意识到自己有多想念这种亲眼看见她的感觉——很久以前，他想当然地以为“望着她”会是件理所应当的事。他从没有想过自己的一生中，竟会有这样一段时间，连见到她的脸都成了一种触不可及的奢侈。</p><p>
  <em>我太想念你美得不可方物的双眼。想念我反复琢磨你投向我的目光中那万千含义的瞬间。</em>
</p><p>他也太想念她的笑容。想念自己往日走向她时，这些赞许的笑容带给他的那种感觉。</p><p>他想说的话有太多太多，可最终卡尔只是简单地开口：“嗨，福斯特。”</p><p>“你来这儿做什么？”</p><p>“跟踪你？”</p><p>他努力展现的幽默显然以失败告终。吉莉安不为所动，脸上甚至连那种他很喜欢的一丝微笑也没有。</p><p>“卡尔……？”她下意识伸出手，向他脸颊探去，但突然又触了电一般，手臂尴尬地停在半空，仿佛猛地想起自己还在生气的事实，猛地想起他们再也不似从前亲密。</p><p>“你脸怎么了？”</p><p>“上周去警局逛了一圈，你懂的，又是场恶战。”</p><p>尽管卡尔感觉自己在对方脸上看到了一点关切的痕迹，但她依旧没有被这句话逗乐分毫。吉莉安向来很难读懂，可最近日甚一日，如今读懂她的难度几乎不亚于煎水作冰、缘木求鱼。</p><p>“我能进来吗？”</p><p>她垂下肩，露出了卡尔今晚第一个可以准确看出的表情——愠恼。</p><p>“很晚了……”</p><p>这很伤人。比他愿意承认的还要伤人。因为假如角色对换，他不觉得自己会对吉莉安生气到不让她进门的地步。他们毕竟是彼此最好的朋友啊。</p><p>“保证不会太久。”</p><p>“好吧。”吉莉安到底还是把门开得更大了些，让他进了屋。</p><p>他局促地笑笑，若无其事地顺手递给对方下午刚买的盒子：“给你买了点巧克力。”</p><p>这盒子终于博得吉莉安一个清浅的微笑：“Cocova！我的最爱。”</p><p>她将包装精致漂亮的巧克力盒放在餐桌上，期间没请他坐下，也没再说别的。</p><p>卡尔的目光不由自主地转向吉莉安的手臂，又看见了那道长疤。每次一见她的伤疤，他的肠胃就紧紧搅在一起，难受得很。</p><p>“胳膊怎么样了？”</p><p>“已经好了。”</p><p>“你看医生了没？看看能不能祛疤。”</p><p>“还没想过。”</p><p>卡尔咽了咽嗓子。他希望她去看医生，更多是因为他自己想去相信她不会留疤，相信这个问题是可以解决的。同样的，他也迫切想相信自己可以解决其他一切问题。</p><p>“你知道，我可以带你去。医疗费我……”</p><p>“嗯，知道。”</p><p>“吉尔……你这个新工作。”</p><p>“我得工作，卡尔。”</p><p>“你<em>有</em>工作。你有公司，一家想念你也需要你的公司……”</p><p>“一家需要我的公司？”</p><p>“<em>我</em>需要你。”</p><p>“你<em>需要</em>我？”</p><p>“对。”这是实话。卡尔确实需要吉莉安。需要她在身边安抚他的躁动，让他降落；需要她在身边，提醒他就算世道不再，他们也可以做个好人，坚持人性与品格；需要她在身边，这样他才能意识到自己究竟有多幸运，方能有她相伴，因为他真的太容易忘记这举足轻重的一点了。</p><p>但更重要的是，他想要吉莉安，想要她回到自己的生活中来，占满自己人生的角角落落。因为直到吉莉安离开时，他才醒悟过来，除了艾米丽，她是他光怪陆离的生活中最美好柔软的一部分。</p><p>“我不能回公司……只是因为你需要我的话。”</p><p>卡尔走近她，进入了她的私人空间。吉莉安向他隐瞒了一切，哪怕是一点模糊的线索也不给他，所以只能靠他来主动读懂她了。</p><p>“那你要什么？告诉我……<em>到底要什么</em>？”</p><p>“什么也不要。”她双眉紧蹙，戒备的意味不言而喻。</p><p>“我不信。”卡尔轻声说，“我不信什么都没法让你回来。吉尔，这毕竟是你全身心投入了十年的事业。”</p><p>他离她这样近，能感到她的呼吸轻轻打在他脸侧，也能闻到独属于她身体的一缕幽香。他还能看到她瞳孔微微放大，能看到她此刻的某些感觉和自己的相同。</p><p>卡尔不记得自己何曾如此渴望过亲吻一个人。在遣词造句上，他总像在参加一场注定惨败的战争；所以，也许他应该真正做点什么，用实际行动告诉吉莉安，她对他而言究竟意味着什么。</p><p>他想吻她。他向她靠得更近了，就快伸出胳膊搂上对方，可就在这个刹那，吉莉安倏地抬起双手，狠狠推开他肩膀。她这一下似是用尽了全力，直接把卡尔推到了他身后的墙上。</p><p>撞墙的瞬间，卡尔真的吓了一跳。如果他早有预料，也许就能站得更稳一点，不至于如此；但对方的反应实在打得他措手不及。</p><p>这来路不明的蛮力似乎也令吉莉安自己始料未及。卡尔能看见震惊和懊悔，同之前的愤怒一起，在她脸上错综交织。</p><p>卡尔摸了摸后脑勺，一声叹息。估计明天要肿了。</p><p>“对不起……我没想……”吉莉安惊诧万分地捂着嘴，喘气不匀地道歉，“推得那么……狠。”</p><p>“你想。”卡尔眸子一沉，紧紧盯着对方。他恨自己能看到的明明数不胜数，能理解的却寥寥无几。她当然想伤害他了，尽管这事实令吉莉安和他自己一样震惊。</p><p>吉莉安摇头否认：“没有……”</p><p>“不，你想。”卡尔再次走近她，迫使她正视自己的双眼，迫使吉莉安至少对她自己诚实一点，“吉尔，你<em>太</em>生气了。”</p><p>“我没有。”</p><p>“你当然有。如果推我能让你泄愤……那就尽管来。直接把我往墙上撞也行。像我伤害你那样伤害我。都可以。”</p><p>“我不想伤害你。”</p><p>“不，你想。天，至少承认这一点！”</p><p>他真不该说这句错话。卡尔可以看出对方脸上细微的变化——她紧抿的双唇、轻抬的下巴，还有眼底的对立。霎时间，一座高墙在吉莉安的脸庞上拔地而起，她在自己的围城里，将他彻底隔绝在外。</p><p>“卡尔，我不是你的案子。”</p><p>“当然不是……”</p><p>“但你对我就像在办案。一步一步，步步紧逼，直到我退无可退，反击回去，然后你开始思考个中缘由。”</p><p>“我这么做是因为其他法子都行不通！”</p><p>“难道你不觉得这些真相都无关紧要吗？”</p><p>这又是哪门子问题？</p><p>“从没觉得。”卡尔笃定地回答，“否则我为何要干这一行。”</p><p>“那我来告诉你。这一次，所谓的真相什么也改变不了。”</p><p>
  <em>至少你承认自己没讲实话了。也算开了个好头。</em>
</p><p>“告诉我，”他几乎是在请求了，“<em>快点</em>，吉尔。别在我连原因都不知道的时候就拒绝我。”</p><p>“我想……你该走了。”</p><p>“不……”卡尔懊恼得简直想撞墙——这次纯属自愿，“除非告诉我真相，否则我半步也不挪。”</p><p>“你还不懂吗？这次和你知不知道真相没半点关系。”她驳斥道。</p><p>“倒霉催的……”</p><p>吉莉安想转身离开，却被卡尔抓住胳膊。他强迫她直视自己：“我们这十年都在一起！白手起家成立公司，帮着彼此清醒地走出离婚的困境，我们还不止一次救过对方的命……然后现在我们连最基本的诚实都做不到了？这他妈到底什么情况？”</p><p>“没错，”吉莉安承认，声音中无尽的辛酸苦涩砸入他心底，“我们这十年都在一起……结果呢？到头来我还剩什么？一家快破产的公司……”</p><p>“莱特曼集团不会破产。”卡尔打断吉莉安的话，同时松开了她的手臂。不会破产。他已经亡羊补牢，确保公司还能走下去。</p><p>“还有……”吉莉安的视线向下偏去，愤怒的目光直指手臂上的伤疤。这细微的动作只持续了一个瞬间，但还是没逃过卡尔的眼睛。就像她眼里上涌的泪水也没逃过他的眼睛。</p><p>此情此景，他气不打一处来，内心的挫败感也不断膨胀。可是看到她现在这样，对他而言又何尝不是一种太残忍的折磨，因为无论吉莉安伤他多深，与此同时，她自己也同样难过。这是场双输的博弈，赛场上无赢家，她杀敌一千而自损八百。对此，卡尔再清楚不过。</p><p>“我怎么做才能补救？你想要我做什么？告诉我吧，<em>算我求你了</em>。”</p><p>他感觉吉莉安动摇了。她面部细微的皱纹里似乎藏着优柔寡断，她一定想告诉他什么事。这事是在她心底上了锁的秘密，也是她怒火的燃料。</p><p>“告诉我……你想要我做什么？”卡尔重复道。他看见真相呼之欲出，知道吉莉安马上就要说出来了。</p><p>吉莉安对这一点亦是心知肚明。也正因此，她突然恢复了平静，镇定地抹去眼泪，再次坚定了隐瞒到底的决心。</p><p>“我不想说。卡尔，拜托，请回吧。”</p><p>卡尔吞咽了一下。这比刚刚被推到墙上还让他受伤，因为离开是他现在最不想做的事，他拼了命地想将功补过，可她连个机会都不给。</p><p>他也是真的想抱着她。他想用双臂紧紧搂住吉莉安，在吉莉安耳边告诉她，无论她令他多受伤，她依然是他的整个世界。</p><p>但卡尔尊重吉莉安的意愿。他问对方想要什么，而吉莉安已经给了他答案。若是再一意孤行，那他岂不彻底成了伪君子。</p><p>“好吧……”他节节败退，狼狈不堪，“你想让我走，那我就走。”</p><p>吉莉安点头表示感谢，泪汪汪的双眼与他的目光再次相遇，可那蔚蓝瞳孔中深藏的复杂交错的含义，叫他百思莫解。</p><p>他用尽了力气，才后退了一步。不论吉莉安表面上说了什么，她心底的真实想法对卡尔而言都至关紧要。半途而废从来不是卡尔的风格，他也知道，如果自己再逼近几步，吉莉安终归会说出真相。他总能得到真相。</p><p>但卡尔不能通过牺牲吉莉安的方式来获得真相。吉莉安说得对，她不是他的客户，她是他最好的朋友，而他爱她。没什么能改变这一点。</p><p>“我从没想伤害你，但实际上却伤害了你，真的、<em>真的</em>很抱歉，”他最后一次转身望向吉莉安，确保对方听见他说的一字一句，“只要你愿意开口，我洗耳恭听。我随时都在，吉尔，你知道去哪儿找我。”</p><p>卡尔希望她最后能再说点什么。不仅如此，他也希望自己能透过她的双眼，看懂她的一切。</p><p>但他不能。而她也没再说一句话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>华府中央拘留所</em>
</p><p>
  <em>一周后</em>
</p><p>办公室门铃响了，吉莉安瞥了瞥桌上的监控画面，刚想按下开门按钮，却被对方抢先一步，来人直接刷他的钥匙卡进了屋。</p><p>这么做的意图很明显，无非是想提醒她谁才是老板；提醒她，他随时可以进她的办公室。</p><p>心理学家道格·潘恩是吉莉安的顶头上司，但是很不喜欢她。或者不喜欢拘留所在未经他允许的情况下便聘请了吉莉安。或者不喜欢诸如此类的东西。</p><p>吉莉安知道，潘恩感到自己的地位受了她的威胁。这想法荒谬得让她想笑，让她想告诉对方这不过是无稽之谈，但那无异于在潘恩的另一个伤口上撒盐。何其讽刺，吉莉安不禁想，他们这儿的三位心理学家大概是整栋楼里受教育程度最高的三个人了，况且还都是人类行为专家，结果却没法团结合作，如同一盘散沙。</p><p>也许他们反而该从犯人身上好好学学这一点。</p><p>“福斯特博士，安顿好了吗？”潘恩大步流星地走向她的办公桌。</p><p>“差不多了。”</p><p>潘恩博士递给她一个文件夹：“你最好明早就能安顿完。这些都是你的案子，如果你进度落后了，面儿上可不太好看。”</p><p>吉莉安向对方轻松一笑：“感谢建议。”</p><p>他对她的魅力无动于衷：“我对你的假释提议有最终决定权，你知道吧？”</p><p>“我知道你会过一眼。”</p><p>他皮笑肉不笑，如此勉强，如此虚伪，使得吉莉安又怀念起卡尔·莱特曼来。可这思念不过又是一次无缘无故的庸人自扰。</p><p>一想到潘恩即将成为她平日接触最多的两位同事之一，吉莉安就心塞得无以复加。</p><p>“不，如果我不同意你对病人的评估，我就能一票否决。”</p><p>“知道了。”吉莉安紧咬嘴唇。</p><p>“你临床工作的能力已经没剩多少了，嗯？”道格·潘恩向她更近一步，就像卡尔以前会做的那样；但吉莉安对这两人的反应是截然相反的，她下意识地后退一步，拉开了自己和潘恩之间的距离。</p><p>“也不算是，”吉莉安反驳。她无需向对方解释，毕竟如果没有临床执照，她也就不会出现在这里了，“我在莱特曼集团的工作就包括客户评估。”</p><p>“福斯特博士，你已经不在莱特曼集团了。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>潘恩故意紧盯着她，威胁与压制的意味不言而喻，一时间僵持不下，直到吉莉安先主动败下阵来，不自在地转移了视线。</p><p>“不错。那你给我听好了，不是所有人都跟我们主任似的，对莱特曼博士的伪科学如痴如醉。”</p><p>“没事。”吉莉安不再假装友善。维护卡尔·莱特曼和他的科学几乎是她的第二本能；无论她对他有多生气，吉莉安也不会否认他的才华。她冷若冰霜地接着道：“你不必成为莱特曼博士的粉丝，也可以接受他科学的用处。”</p><p>她还不如直接说潘恩是个没见过世面的乡巴佬呢。吉莉安的话令对方更加恼火：“给你提个建议？”</p><p>吉莉安知道潘恩压根没想等她同意，于是也懒得回答。</p><p>潘恩博士吞咽了一下，喉结微微颤动：“按章办事，谨从诊断手册的指导，别给我耍微表情的那套花招。”</p><p>潘恩丢下这句话，就头也不回地离开了她的办公室，跟他来的时候一样粗鲁。吉莉安在他身后点了点头，回了一句“明白”。</p><p>这次不欢而散的对话惹恼了吉莉安，使她紧张不安而愤懑不已。尽管她也清楚，自己的这种反抗有时是必不可少的，而且有益于身心健康，但吉莉安依然不喜欢这样的较量——以前不喜欢，以后也永远不会喜欢。</p><p>吉莉安认命地坐回椅子，靠在椅背上，心不在焉地揉着太阳穴。最近她头痛得越来越剧烈，如果能在这鬼地方喝上杯咖啡，症状兴许还能减轻一些；但是每次路经员工休息室那台几十年前产的咖啡滤壶时，里面都空空如也，周围也找不到能煮的咖啡。关键是她想在办公室装一台咖啡机的申请也被拒绝了，所以现在起吉莉安只能自带咖啡。</p><p>这里的一切都要书面许可，官僚作风让她窒息得像是回到了多年前的五角大楼。她对这种压抑的气氛深恶痛绝。</p><p>“莉亚，只盼你能替我喝点好咖啡，反正我是无福享受了……”吉莉安苦笑着小声嘀咕，回想起自己老办公室的那台昂贵精致的欧洲咖啡机。因为家里也有一台，所以她当时想都没想就把它留在了公司。</p><p>又也许，她头会痛只是因为想逃——逃出这间绝望的牢笼。只在这间没有窗户的灰色小屋待了一天，吉莉安就已经开始怀念她在莱特曼集团的那间窗明几净的办公室了。她怀念那些围绕身边的高科技设备，怀念那些得力能干的助手们，怀念那些曾与她一起工作的聪明头脑，也怀念那些有趣的案子。</p><p>吉莉安回想起一周前卡尔的不期而至。</p><p>
  <em>“你有工作。你有公司，一家想念你也需要你的公司……”</em>
</p><p>她清楚记得自己那晚有多生气。分析他人的措辞也已成她的第二本能，正如卡尔自然而然就能解读他人的表情一样。</p><p>
  <em>“……一家需要你的公司……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我需要你。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……你有工作。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我不信什么都没法让你回来……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……白手起家成立公司，帮着彼此清醒地走出离婚的困境……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……一家需要你的公司……”</em>
</p><p>到头来，最伤她心的还是这一切都只与莱特曼集团有关。吉莉安真的很生气，因为这是她有生以来第一次不想“被需要”。她只想“被想要”。</p><p>
  <em>我多希望你想让我回去，不是出于公司的需要，而是因为你想要我。</em>
</p><p>这就是卡尔拼命想挖掘的事实，也是她无法言说的真相。尤其在那天听到他电话里威洛斯基的声音后，她想自己也许再也没机会说出口了。</p><p>
  <em>因为即便告诉你我想要的是什么，某些事也不会发生。其实，最后的结果不会有什么不同。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我不能让你“想要我”。</em>
</p><p>归根结底，无论吉莉安有时多希望自己能成为她们，但她终究不是佐伊或克拉拉。或威洛斯基。她们身上都有某些她永远无法拥有的元素。</p><p>“你会爱上他，又不是他的错。”她大声提醒自己。很多事都是卡尔的错。他的脾气驱使着他揍了一个警察，使公司的财务状况陷入更深的泥淖；还有他们之前无休无止的争吵……就在他的愤怒驱使着他打了书架一拳、导致她有了一条会跟她后半辈子的永久性伤疤之前。</p><p>“但<em>爱上他</em>是你自己的错。”吉莉安对着空气低语，不知是在说给谁听，“所以你活该受我的气。”</p><p>她确实因自己爱上他而怒火中烧，但这次大发雷霆的对象不再是卡尔了。这次吉莉安只把怨气发泄在自己身上。</p><p>记起那晚自己将他一把推到墙上的场景时，吉莉安做了个怪相。</p><p>之后她道了歉，说自己不想伤害他，但卡尔当然二话不说就揭穿了她的谎言，同时又说他不怪她。这就是典型的卡尔·莱特曼，承认搞砸一切的那个人是他自己，然后乖乖改错补救。他总是这样做的。</p><p>即使卡尔不想要她，吉莉安也知道他在乎自己。太在乎了，其程度可能更甚于一些他真正想要的女人。他对她的在乎那么深，以至于卡尔甚至说服了自己的女儿，让艾米丽相信他爱上了她。</p><p>是卡尔·莱特曼陪她度过了她生命中最痛苦孤寂的那些时光。他眼睁睁地看着她在失去苏菲后痛不欲生、万念俱灰，然后默默帮着她重振旗鼓；他以为阿莱克出轨，就用自己那别扭的方式竭尽所能地保护她不受伤害；他还来到她家，陪她一起吃冰激凌，一起窝在沙发里看老电影，安抚她被连句“再见”都没说的戴夫·彭斯抛弃的伤痛，将她又一次破碎的心重新拼合起来。</p><p>他甚至救过她几次命。</p><p>最近的糟心事那么多，叫吉莉安顺理成章地忘了他过去带给她的美好。</p><p>卡尔·莱特曼可能不是个合格的搭档，但绝对是个很棒的朋友。他是她能拥有的最棒的一位挚友。</p><p>她的离开是对的，吉莉安现在真正意识到这一点了。无论自己有多想念莱特曼集团，选择离开都有其必要性。镰刀掉落的那一夜只是最后一根稻草，而她的伤痛与怨愤早在那之前就根深蒂固地存在了。</p><p>她以前太专注于自己所不能拥有的东西，长此以往，这种执念终会令她失去自己所能拥有的一切。</p><p>吉莉安闭上双眼，努力舒缓大脑的阵阵疼痛。</p><p>她不想失去自己与卡尔的友谊。这份友谊太珍贵也太重要，吉莉安知道自己必须尽力争取回来。但是第一步，她需要生生斩断自己对他的爱意。她不能再藏在卡尔·莱特曼的光辉之下，而需要让自己立足于世。她需要时刻提醒自我，过去几个月那个被打得落花流水的吉莉安·福斯特绝不是自己想成为的那种人。</p><p>那个溃不成军的吉莉安无权成为任何人的好友。尤其是她自己的。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>莱特曼集团</em>
</p><p>“莱特曼？”莉亚·托勒斯在他办公室门口探进头来，“你把打给你的电话转到我这儿来了？”</p><p>“对。”他只顾读手里的材料，头也不抬。</p><p>“为啥啊？”</p><p>卡尔叹气。在把分析报告交给客户前，他得用三十分钟再通读一遍报告，期间不能有人打扰。托勒斯就非得来问这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿？</p><p>“因为我得读一遍这个，然后再发给弗莱彻。难道我做每件事都要跟你打报告？”</p><p>“不用，”托勒斯道，“但如果能让我知道就再好不过了。”</p><p>卡尔在心里情不自禁地笑了。这就是为什么他喜欢托勒斯更甚洛克尔，也是为什么即使有违公平，他也会优先提拔托勒斯；尽管以科学家的角度来看，洛克尔比托勒斯更具科研能力，受教育的水平也更高。</p><p>而且在对待托勒斯时，卡尔不用像对付洛克尔时那么谨慎。她踏踏实实做事，一分耕耘一分收获，<em>这种品质</em>是无价之宝，也是和卡尔一同工作时必不可少的。</p><p>“刚刚是威洛斯基打给你的，她说事出紧急。”</p><p>“你跟她说我知道了，有工夫了我就回她电话。”</p><p>和特区警局达成的协议堪称与魔鬼的交易。虽说卡尔是为了避免公司倒闭才不得不这么做，但这为期一年的合同很可能在结束前就会把他逼到上吊自杀。</p><p>局长现在已经把他看作一条惟命是从的警犬了，她指哪儿，卡尔就会打哪儿，让他往东他就不敢往西。</p><p>协议很明确，警局能支配莱特曼集团的时间是有限的，而且“莱特曼集团”也不等同于卡尔·莱特曼本人，但是显而易见，局长可不把协议的这部分内容放在眼里。所以卡尔现在也不打算把局长放在眼里，即使局长认为直接让威洛斯基来找卡尔能更行之有效。</p><p>“可她一直打。”托勒斯坚持道。</p><p>“那就把她转到语音信箱。”</p><p>托勒斯皱眉，不满地斜楞他一眼：“行。”</p><p>待她走后，卡尔起身给自己泡了杯茶，又转身拉上办公室的百叶窗，坐回原位接着看材料。读着读着，“公司要雇新人”的计划又被他提上了日程。虽然洛克尔和托勒斯现在已经能独当一面，而且托勒斯也能把以前福斯特的工作完成得很出色，但她和福斯特之间的差距依然有如鸿沟。</p><p>没有一个员工具备福斯特的资历和她人际交往的能力，更遑论她在分析声音与重音方面无可比拟的天赋。总而言之，<em>她</em>无可取代。</p><p>卡尔还曾想过要不要把莱特曼集团同杰克·雷德的公司合并，但大约五秒钟后，这个想法令他自己无比反胃，便赶紧抛诸脑后了。</p><p>他不可能找到第二个吉莉安·福斯特——反正卡尔就知道这么多。但他现在真的得开始物色新员工了。</p><p>不到一小时后，一阵狂风暴雨般的敲门声又把卡尔一下拽出了在读的材料。</p><p>“又怎么……？”</p><p>来人根本不等卡尔作答，便风风火火地闯进办公室。</p><p>“怎么不接我电话？”</p><p>“威洛斯基……”卡尔愤懑地嘟囔，“真邪门，但你知道不？我也要做生意，莱特曼集团，听说过这公司没？”</p><p>“你没听我的留言？”</p><p>卡尔眉毛一扬，他是看到留言了，但没听内容。</p><p>“亨特·克兰的案子出问题了，”不待他回答，威洛斯基就开口道。她漂亮的脸蛋上笼罩着压力和紧张，“如果我们什么也不做，他就会逍遥法外。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>华府，莱特曼集团</em>
</p><p>“等等……”卡尔·莱特曼被威洛斯基这么一吼，有点跟不上思路，他举起手示意对方慢慢来，“别急。他们说非法搜查是什么意思？你有搜查令，就是为了帮你搞到搜查令，我才跟你去见那变态。”</p><p>她心烦意乱地在办公室里踱着步子：“你知道我们在他电脑里找到什么了吗？”</p><p>卡尔下意识地一缩。他是真不想知道，也不想听她讲出来。</p><p>“不只是青少年，卡尔，”威洛斯基脱口而出，“还有儿童！一个视频里有个小女孩……看着才五岁，然后被……被皮带绑着。真的，她昏昏沉沉的，行动迟缓，肯定被下药了，再然后有个男的出现了……操他妈的混蛋……”</p><p>“停，”卡尔打断了她，“不想听了。我知道了，克兰就是实打实的变态扭曲精神病，赶紧找你搜查令去。”他又道，“那为什么搜查是非法的？”</p><p>威洛斯基怒形于色：“因为一些技术细节……那狗屁律师狡辩说搜家的理由是无效的。”</p><p>“我的科学有据可依，”卡尔告诉她，“如有需要，我可以回看当天的录像，做科学分析，把所见写成正规报告。”</p><p>“不是这个意思，”威洛斯基放低双肩，终于在他桌前疲惫不堪地坐下了，“我们局长签字的表格上说整个过程都要基于心理评估，基于某种病理……我都不知道那个学名到底是什么。”</p><p>卡尔皱眉：“我们当时可没做心理评估。我是解读微表情，和心理评估差了十万八千里。”</p><p>“对……那个律师也想把这个当成论点之一。”</p><p>卡尔又不明白了：“那让局长承认她用错术语就是了。反正心理评估也不比微表情更可靠。”</p><p>“她才不会承认。承认的话，就会有更多麻烦，然后那律师又多了一个警察全是草包的论点。”</p><p>卡尔起身给她倒了杯茶，递了过去，并道：“听着……事情发展成这样，我也深感抱歉。但你还想让我做什么？你家老板要是不认错，我也无能为力。反正我可不想评估这人。”</p><p>“你能吗？”</p><p>“能什么？”</p><p>“评估他？心理评估？”</p><p>“能又怎样？”</p><p>“所以你<em>真能</em>？”</p><p>“我是能……但不合法。我又没临床执照。”</p><p>“等下，克兰律师的论点是‘莱特曼集团没有进行心理评估的能力’。我觉得克兰上次同意你的测试只是因为他太自大，以为闭着眼也能通过，所以没当回事。结果他情绪失控，对你动了手，落了把柄。然后现在他们就换了种策略，坚称自己被骗了。”</p><p>“那克兰还愿意再做一次评估？”</p><p>“当然不愿意，但我们的律师又说根据最初的协定，他们没得选。”威洛斯基呷了一口茶，扮了个鬼脸，“所以我才需要你们莱特曼集团再做一次正规评估。但你又说你不能合法……”</p><p>“我是不能，”卡尔开口，“但莱特曼集团可以。福斯特能做。”</p><p>希望突然又浮现在威洛斯基的脸上：“但她不是已经离职了吗？”</p><p>“她在文件上还是公司的股东之一。”</p><p>“那你能让她来做这个吗？”威洛斯基放下茶杯，站起身来，“就拜托你这一回？她要是能来，我们至少还能有点机会。”</p><p>有那么一瞬间，卡尔后悔自己提起了她：“不是……我估计她最近不愿意接手我的案子。”</p><p>“不只是案子！卡尔，这是一个看迷奸五岁女孩的性爱录像的变态！你觉得这不算事儿吗？”</p><p>“等一下，”卡尔反驳，“你不觉得自己牵扯太深了吗？”</p><p>“我怎能牵扯不深？”</p><p>卡尔并不怪威洛斯基。如果是由他全权负责此案，若不拼全力把那家伙关进大牢，那他也会茶饭不思、夜不能寐的。</p><p>“至少问下福斯特吧！要是你不干，那我就直接去找她！”</p><p>“行行行……”如果再被她拒绝一次怎么办？尽管卡尔觉得如果自己真要跟她说，福斯特是不会拒绝的。坦白说，他甚至敢拿自家房子打赌。</p><p>如果她拒绝，那他真的、真的不再认识吉莉安·福斯特了。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>华府中央拘留所</em>
</p><p>“嘿嘿，给你带了点剩菜。” 她的同事一边笑呵呵地对她说，一边递给她特百惠的塑料盒，“柠檬烤鸡配米饭，还有西班牙辣香肠。”</p><p>看着好诱人。吉莉安舔舔双唇。尽管饭菜已经凉了，还装在塑料盒里，但依然看得人垂涎三尺。</p><p>“你不用给我带的。”她说。</p><p>“我知道，”对方回答，“但我就想带。谁叫你整天吃些垃圾食品，瘦得跟竹竿儿似的。”</p><p>吉莉安莞尔一笑。这两种说法都有点失真，但在亚历山大·阿尔梅达面前，谁都显得很瘦。她的这位同事看着像巨人一样，保守估计至少有三百磅重。他是团队中的第三位心理学家，仅次于她和道格拉斯·潘恩。不同于潘恩，他贴心善良、和蔼可亲，而且佛系得不可思议。这位同事的皮肤是牛奶咖啡色的，他还有一头海浪般乌黑浓密的卷发。由于出生在圭亚那，又在巴西长大，他说话时有一种柔和的葡式腔调，还带了一点点口音。</p><p>吉莉安第一眼就喜欢上了这位同事。这种好感是互相的，亚历克斯现在已经像鸟妈妈一样把她保护起来了，还关切地指导吉莉安，为了能在这里不失理智地顺利工作，她该做和不该做的细枝末节。</p><p>就在上周，一个偶然的契机让他们了解了彼此。当时他们两人意外被锁在她的办公室，共同度过了两个小时。起初吉莉安如芒在背，坐立不安，光速干掉了一小盒杏仁巧克力；一边的亚历克斯却悠闲自得地坐在她的沙发上，一直同吉莉安闲聊，缓解她的焦虑。</p><p>在这惴惴不安的两小时里，吉莉安发现了他可爱的幽默感，还得知他有一个帅到爆炸的法国男友，就在华府一家顶级法式餐厅当大厨。</p><p>“所以我才这么胖，”亚历克斯告诉她，“都是莫里斯害的。”</p><p>“是个混蛋，”吉莉安开玩笑，“你该甩了他。”</p><p>亚历克斯开怀大笑：“吉莉安，我喜欢你。如果道格敢炒了你，我保证坐掉他。”</p><p>“那你得先保证我能在场围观。”</p><p>“所以，莱特曼集团，对吧？”他问道。很多人都痴迷于莱特曼的科学，想了解更多细节。离开公司后，吉莉安才发现卡尔·莱特曼的同龄人有多羡慕他，因为他把科学做成了繁荣兴盛的生意。亚历克斯又问：“你能看出我有没有撒谎吗？”</p><p>“看情况。”</p><p>“比如？”</p><p>“比如，看我是不是有意去解读你。”吉莉安递给他一块杏仁巧克力，但对方婉拒了。她接着说，“不过我和莱特曼还不一样，他是自动就会读表情的那种。莱特曼研究表情太久了，想看不出来都不行。”</p><p>“为他工作感觉如何？”</p><p>“<em>为</em>他”。不是“<em>和</em>他”。这种措辞没有逃过她的耳朵。</p><p>“很好。真的很好。”直到一切都不再好了。但吉莉安没有补充上最后一句。</p><p>“如果真的很好，你就不会走了。”</p><p>吉莉安不置可否。</p><p>“是那混蛋伤了你的心吗？想让我把他也坐掉吗？”</p><p>她笑出了声：“不，两个都不。”</p><p>“所以不刻意观察的话，你看不出来我有没有撒谎？”</p><p>“看是看不出来，但……我可以听出来。”</p><p>“举个例子？”</p><p>“你叫道格名字的方式。”</p><p>他的黑眼睛微微眯起，吉莉安在那双眼中看到了一点惊恐。每次说道格名字时，亚历克斯都像在说“道狗”。她解释道：“听着像……好吧，你知道听着像什么。”</p><p>“吉莉安，你在嘲笑我的口音吗？”</p><p>“不是口音的问题。你在说其他有相同音节的单词时，发音明明很标准。”</p><p>亚历克斯是个蹩脚的骗子，他忐忑地反问：“你什么意思？”</p><p>“我的意思是你很聪明。每天当着老板的面骂他是狗，却从没被抓现行。”</p><p>“哇噻。”显而易见，她的能力绝对惊艳到他了。亚历克斯感叹连连，“太强了。我在这儿待了十年，你还是第一个注意到的……人。”</p><p>“别担心，我嘴很严的。”</p><p>就在这时，灯突然熄灭了，屋子陷入一片漆黑，伸手不见五指。</p><p>“亚历克斯……？”她听见自己声音中暗藏的恐惧，“出什么事了？”</p><p>“可能有事儿吧。要么是有人打起来了，要么是哪个犯人失踪了。再要么就是有犯人去了不该去的地方。”</p><p>“有时候他们会这样把灯关了，为了让犯人感到困惑。我估计以前可能有人做过实验，说是困惑和危险同时存在会比单纯的危险更好处理。”</p><p>“但为什么把办公室的灯也关了？”</p><p>“他们有时会搞砸，弄错线路。”</p><p>“这可……真叫人放心。”吉莉安感觉自己的心脏怦怦狂跳，记得自己在自我安慰的方面实在是力不能及。</p><p>“嘿，别怕嘛，吉莉安，”亚历克斯安慰道，用自己的大手紧紧握着她的。他周身都散发着温柔而安宁的气场，“门是电子控制的，虽然我们出不去，但别人也进不来。如果有人进来了……我就把他坐掉。”</p><p>吉莉安紧张兮兮地笑了：“你解决所有问题的方法都是‘坐掉’吗？”</p><p>“差不多吧。”</p><p>“这个……经常发生吗？”</p><p>“不，也就几个月一次吧。你这还是第一次遇上？那这就是欢迎仪式了。欢迎入伙。”</p><p>吉莉安咬咬嘴唇：“谢谢……”</p><p>她不确定他们在一片漆黑的沙发上坐了多久，可能时间也没那么长。但吉莉安很高兴亚历克斯能在这儿陪着自己，正如每次他走进她的办公室时，她都会很高兴。如果他能好心给她带点莫里斯做的剩饭，吉莉安就更开心了，就比如她现在手里正端着的柠檬烤鸡。</p><p>当时亚历克斯说，第一次停电时还会紧张，但四五次后她就会习惯了。停电的时候，她甚至可以在沙发上打个盹儿。</p><p>可吉莉安不太确定自己到时候能不能像他这样安然自得，毕竟她如今还在努力适应“上班时被同事宠着”这件事。</p><p>“嘿……”亚历克斯在她面前挥了挥手，“你在想什么？”</p><p>他的声音把吉莉安拉回现实。她回答：“想几天前的停电。幸好有你在。”</p><p>“我也是。可不是每天都能有幸在黑灯瞎火里和大美女靠在一起。”</p><p>吉莉安咯咯笑出了声：“油嘴滑舌。”</p><p>他们才认识几周，却感觉已是相识多年的好友。两人之间有一种持续着的、若隐若现的联系，既不强迫也不尴尬，吉莉安很高兴自己在这儿能交到这样一个朋友。</p><p>亚历克斯假装向她行了个礼：“我得走了。找道格开会去。”</p><p>“祝你好运……”她在他身后喃喃着，看对方慢吞吞地出了门。</p><p>吉莉安看了眼手机屏幕上显示的时间，感觉自己快迟到了，便匆忙拿起桌上的一叠文件夹。她该去会见今天的第一个病人了；但她又想起什么似的，打开第一个文件夹，取出最上面的两张犯罪记录。在和最初的几个病人见面后，吉莉安决定做评估前先不读对方的犯罪记录——虽然她向来自豪于自己一视同仁的能力，但她到底是人类，偏见不可避免。</p><p>当然，在提出最终建议前，吉莉安也会认真读过这些罪档。</p><p>她知道这不符合规章制度，一旦被道格·潘恩发现，肯定会被对方大做文章。</p><p>
  <em>除非我真的会被抓包。</em>
</p><p>思及此处，吉莉安狡黠一笑。</p><p>
  <em>才在监狱上了几周的班，我就像个犯人一样思考了。卡尔肯定会为我骄傲的。</em>
</p><p>这时，桌上的座机响了，一个熟悉的号码显示在屏上。</p><p>
  <em>真有意思，说曹操，曹操到……</em>
</p><p>吉莉安的第一反应是不予理会，让电话转到语音信箱，毕竟，她在过去几个月里就是这么处理他的所有来电的。</p><p>“但莱特曼集团又不只有卡尔，”吉莉安提醒自己，“又不只有他会打给我。”</p><p>她还是接起了电话。</p><p>“中拘所心理诊疗处，”吉莉安回应道，“我是福斯特医生。”</p><p>
  <em>“福斯特？”</em>
</p><p>“嗨，卡尔。”</p><p>
  <em>“知道你很忙，不会耽误你很久，但我真得请你帮个忙。不是帮我……是帮莱特曼集团。”</em>
</p><p>“卡尔……”她想打断对方的话。他当然会因为这个原因才来电了。因为公司需要她。还能有什么别的原因呢？</p><p>
  <em>“听着，我发誓好吗，要不是火烧眉毛，也就不会找你了。”</em>
</p><p>吉莉安坐到桌子上：“什么忙？”</p><p>电话那边出现一阵短暂的沉默。</p><p>
  <em>“倒霉催的……能重新再来一遍吗？嗨福斯特，近来如何？”</em>
</p><p>她嘴角慢慢浮现出微笑：“挺好。你呢？”</p><p>
  <em>“我就是蠢货一个，打给你第一句话就是让你帮忙，还不让你插话，对不住……但是吧，你看，最近你也没心情闲聊，所以我觉得最好还是开门见山……趁你还没来得及挂电话……”</em>
</p><p>他又在胡言乱语了，听上去紧张而局促。吉莉安一点也不习惯卡尔的这一面。</p><p>“<em>你</em>真的没事吗？”</p><p>又一阵沉默。</p><p>
  <em>“没事、没事，还好。”</em>
</p><p>她看不见他的人，但能听出卡尔尾音中的笑意。</p><p><em>“这样……真好。能听见你的声音。”</em>他说。</p><p>“你要我做什么？”</p><p>吉莉安听对方讲了案子的来龙去脉。有点奇怪，“亨特·克兰”这名字听着有点耳熟。吉莉安几乎敢肯定，在以前阿莱克总爱拖着她参加的各种社交活动上，她和那个亨特·克兰可能见过一两次，那人应该是个外表光鲜的专业律师。但这些模糊的记忆太遥远了，就像上辈子的事。</p><p>儿童色情物。吉莉安本该对此感到震惊，但其实并没有。</p><p>
  <em>“就算只是走个过场，他们也需要莱特曼集团的人来做评估，这样才能提高威洛斯基的胜算。”</em>
</p><p>听见威洛斯基的名字，吉莉安感到自己双颊一阵发烫，不禁想这是否才是卡尔找自己的真正原因。为了帮他的女友。</p><p>但那不重要。如果卡尔所说是真的，这次她受伤的自尊心就可以弃之不理了。评估不过占用她几小时的时间，吉莉安当然会帮这个忙。</p><p>
  <em>“必须在警局总部做，我等会发短信告诉你具体时间。”</em>
</p><p>“没问题。”</p><p>
  <em>“谢了，欠你个人情。”</em>
</p><p>“不客气。”</p><p>又是一阵尴尬的沉默。吉莉安不禁怀疑对方是不是忘了挂电话，直接忙别的去了。</p><p>
  <em>“福斯特？”</em>
</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>
  <em>“我很……我们都很想你。”</em>
</p><p>吉莉安咽咽嗓子。她讨厌卡尔的声音能带给自己的所有感觉。</p><p>“我该走了。”</p><p>她该走了，因为要去见某个哪儿也去不成、只能再搁这儿蹲两年号子的病人。她不得不挂断电话的借口蠢得可笑，几乎令吉莉安希望卡尔能当场拆穿自己。</p><p>
  <em>“好。不耽误你了，亲爱的，照顾好自己。”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>莱特曼家</em>
</p><p>他窝在沙发上，面前敞着笔记本。咖啡桌上放了瓶酒，旁边是一盒外卖，对面的电视也开着，节目的声音咿咿呀呀。</p><p>看到聊天框上弹出了女儿的名字，卡尔不由得面露笑容。他一直开着聊天框，就是想等艾米丽联系自己。诚然，自己主动发短信也未尝不可，但卡尔不想总当个纠缠不休的恼人父亲。</p><p>对方发起了网络聊天。</p><p>——嗨爸，干啥呢？</p><p>——写书</p><p>——笑死，说的跟真的一样 宁&amp;吉莉安亲亲抱抱举高高了没？</p><p>卡尔轻笑一声，自家姑娘就是个好管闲事的小不点儿。</p><p>——我们上周刚结婚</p><p>——科科，我认真的！</p><p>——没。还是一团糟</p><p>——港真啊？不好意思555：（但她会回来滴，我打保票</p><p>——讲讲你的课</p><p>——？你跑题</p><p>卡尔摇摇头，感觉在艾米丽成长过程中，女儿在莱特曼集团待的时间还是太长了。</p><p>他本可以告诉女儿，说自己明天就会见到福斯特，说她同意帮他一起解决特区警局的案子。但他不想让自己或女儿抱太大期望。</p><p>——没。只是想了解我闺女的生活</p><p>——你闺女刚过了第一个废水处理工艺的小测 厚厚</p><p>他情不自禁地微笑。艾米丽当然会通过了，他的基因可不是盖的。</p><p>——挺好。为你骄傲。</p><p>——嘻嘻谢谢</p><p>——大学生活如何？</p><p>——好着呢 今晚和朋友出去耍</p><p>——朋友？</p><p>——女性朋友</p><p>——行。信你这一回。</p><p>——？你没法赛博测谎哈哈哈</p><p>——呵呵</p><p>——你真没事？</p><p>——嗯。公司还在，房子还在，我这周还没进局子</p><p>——呵呵呵呵。爹我走了，别放弃吉莉安好不，<em>快发誓</em></p><p>卡尔犹豫片刻，还是回了一句艾米丽愿意听的话，反正打个字远比解决实际问题来得容易。</p><p>——行，不放弃。爱你。</p><p>——爱你也</p><p>女儿的名字从聊天框消失。卡尔关上电脑，感觉自己方才的等待也都值了。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>华府中央拘留所</em>
</p><p>
  <em>第二天</em>
</p><p>“谢谢了，欠你个人情。”吉莉安抓起外套，又随手递给亚历克斯一个文件夹。</p><p>“当然欠了，”对方回答，“尤其是你明知咱们道格有多难骗。”</p><p>看见对方故意板着的脸，吉莉安轻笑起来：“好吧。”</p><p>但亚历克斯马上又咧嘴大笑起来：“但我也能逮着机会练练说谎技巧了，这么说，我也欠你一回。”</p><p>“谢谢你。说认真的。”</p><p>“那再跟我说说你和莱特曼的案子呗，”亚历克斯也认真起来了，“作为我去见你那伙计的条件……哎，我要见的这位是谁来着？”他打开吉莉安的文件夹，里面是吉莉安负责的某犯人的资料。她请亚历克斯帮忙治疗另一位犯人，这样她才好空出时间，去帮莱特曼。“哦对……你那患幽闭恐惧症的带枪劫匪。”</p><p>“莱特曼手头的案子跟微表情无关，”吉莉安一边拉上皮衣拉链，一边提醒身边的大块头同事，“所以他才找我帮忙。诊断罪犯。就跟我们在这儿的工作一样。”</p><p>“那我也可以做<em>这个</em>！”</p><p>“警方要求莱特曼集团的人来做评估。”</p><p>“噢……”</p><p>吉莉安一眼便看出对方脸上外露的失望。直到最近又聊过几次相关话题，她才知道自己的这位同事到底有多崇拜卡尔·莱特曼；亚历克斯·阿尔梅达可不仅是读过卡尔的书，他甚至能倒背如流。虽然亚历克斯没多问过一句，但吉莉安知道，对方实在是搞不懂她为什么离开莱特曼集团，转来这种地方。为何会甘愿放弃一份精彩刺激又富有挑战的工作，反而来拘留所出力不讨好？</p><p>“我可以跟卡尔说说，看看莱特曼集团能不能让你帮上忙。他可能需要些会社交的人。”</p><p>“他也需要能运用他的科学的人。”</p><p>“你可以学嘛。虽说挺耗时间的，我到现在做得也没那么好，不过你<em>可以</em>先学着读微表情。”</p><p>“试过一次，”亚历克斯有点不好意思地承认，声音中轻微的尴尬感入了吉莉安的耳，“以前在杰克·雷德那儿上过半年的课，但还是很差劲。”</p><p>“可能……你只是缺一位良师。”</p><p>“我这个老师……吉莉安，他老厉害了。而且课也真的贵。”</p><p><em>肯定的。</em>吉莉安眉头紧蹙。<em>而且他肯定要说服你相信莱特曼的一半理论都是雷德他自己的原创。</em></p><p>“我得闪人了，”想到自己的时间所剩无几，她火急火燎地用电子钥匙卡刷开了门，看见两个警卫从门口经过，“我们回头再聊这个。你在雷德课上受的挫可不算什么，不该就这么放弃微表情。”</p><p>她匆匆走过长廊，路经了十多扇牢房门。期间吉莉安看见有个囚犯把脸贴在铁门上，在她经过时冲她大吼大叫；又走了两步，她还看见四个警卫架着另一个犯人，将其拖出牢房。</p><p>每次经过时，吉莉安都会心跳加速。她加快步伐，走到尽头右转，向门口的警卫亮出身份卡，对方为她打开通向监狱大厅的门；进入大厅后，她这才放松了些，放缓了步子。还得再过一道检查才能出楼。</p><p>吉莉安走向最后一个检查口的警卫，想着亚历克斯·阿尔梅达的事。她通过金属探测门，向门旁刚认识不久的波多黎各警卫嫣然一笑。</p><p>“谢谢您，吉莉安医生。”年轻的警卫说着，象征性地检查了一下，便将手包还给她。</p><p>“谢谢你，罗德里戈。”</p><p>从自私的角度出发，吉莉安可不想失去她在这儿唯一的朋友；但无论如何，她都会找个时间，同卡尔谈谈亚历克斯。吉莉安清楚，但凡莱特曼集团能给他一个机会，亚历克斯绝对会不假思索地跳槽。</p><p>这个想法令她忍俊不禁。终于，吉莉安通过层层关卡，笑着走出了大楼。她戴上墨镜，以抵挡傍晚的霞光。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>华府，一区警局</em>
</p><p>卡尔不安地踱着步，也不管这一行为是否已经惹恼了身边的威洛斯基。</p><p>“你把我们的诉求告诉你老板了吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“福斯特进去的时候，给我把那疯狗铐在桌子上，省得他又发疯乱咬。”</p><p>“我以为只有你能让你客户炸毛。”</p><p>卡尔的手在牛仔裤口袋里揣得更深了。他阴沉道：“你<em>到底</em>说没说？”</p><p>“当然！”威洛斯基给出了肯定的答案，“我们不能再冒一回险了。”</p><p>卡尔看着克兰和律师走进审讯室。克兰没法通过单向玻璃看到他们，但目光还是直射向两人的方向，好像知道他们就站在玻璃后似的。仇恨。这就是卡尔从这位当事人眼神中读到的所有情感，使他又是一阵鸡皮疙瘩，只想叫停即将发生的一切。</p><p>
  <em>如果你赢了官司怎么办？如果你最后没蹲大牢怎么办？你就是个烂到骨子里的变态，很可能会找给你使绊子的人报仇，就为了看看自己能不能逃脱法律的制裁。</em>
</p><p>“如果福斯特的评估行之有效，这家伙绝对恨得牙痒痒，”他告诉威洛斯基，“会对我搭档怀恨在心。”</p><p>“只要我们做了评估，他就能坐牢。”威洛斯基回道。</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>“确定。”</p><p>她没说真话。卡尔看穿了这句谎言，后背一阵发凉。</p><p>“改主意了，我罢工。”他说。</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“随便换个心理医生去，把大家都已经知道的再叨叨一遍，就说他是个玩小孩儿的精神变态。”</p><p>“<em>卡尔</em>？”威洛斯基堵到他眼前，拉近了彼此之间的距离，如同他以前经常做的那样，“你胡说什么？我们只能用莱特曼集团！都说好了！”</p><p>“没事，开始吧。”</p><p>第三个声音从他们身后传来，吓得两人一激灵，双双转身。</p><p>“福斯特？”卡尔望向来人。他的前搭档披了件入时的黑色皮衣，下身则搭一条深灰西裤，看着随意而放松。</p><p>“嗨，卡尔。”吉莉安走向他们，并向威洛斯基伸出手，打招呼道：“莎伦。”</p><p>“福斯特！见到你可太高兴了，真心谢谢你愿意帮我们。”</p><p>“不客气。”</p><p>“你看过案卷了吗？”卡尔问她，“认真读了没？”</p><p>吉莉安点头：“读了。我还看了你和他见面的录像。”</p><p>“所以你要评估他，然后说他是个恋童癖？”威洛斯基提问。</p><p>“大概不能……最相关的方法还是用容积描记器来测量阴茎，做不了准确的恋童癖评估。”</p><p>“什么器？”</p><p>“简单来说，就是在我们展示一些……暗示性的照片或视频时，这种设备可以检测流向阴茎的血流量。但我不能用这个。”</p><p>“为什么不用？”</p><p>“准确率太低，”这次换卡尔来解释了，“而且法律上不承认。”</p><p>“我会做一些基本性格诊断测试，还有PCL。”吉莉安告诉威洛斯基。</p><p>“那又是啥？”</p><p>“啊，抱歉……精神病态评价量表，也叫黑尔量表。除了检查电击后的皮肤电导水平之外，这是我们诊断精神病患最有效可行的方法。”</p><p>“等等，我又跟不上了。”</p><p>“精神病患的共同点是缺乏恐惧感，”吉莉安耐心解说，“他们长期处于低唤醒状态。经过几次电击后，正常人会害怕自己还会受到更多电击，但精神病患不会怕。”</p><p>“你能只做这些吗？”</p><p>“好，”吉莉安向她担保，“不读微表情，也不做杂七杂八的非法测试。我只评估他是否有人格障碍，从而导致他做出你指控的病态行为。从卡尔给我的参考来看，这就是你老板和他律师想要的，对吗？”</p><p>“对。”威洛斯基同意道。</p><p>说实话，卡尔现在一点也不在乎局长想要什么，如果这人先前承认了她自己的错误，他们现在也不用如此被动。他转向吉莉安：“这家伙是个暴力疯子，吉尔，别激怒他，行吗？”</p><p>她对上了他的目光。看见吉莉安不打算因还在生他的气而拒绝这个建议，卡尔这才松了口气。</p><p>“不激怒他。他准备好了吗？”吉莉安从善如流。</p><p>“好了，”威洛斯基说，“他和律师在审讯室里。克兰手脚都铐着呢。只要你准备好了，我们就可以开始。”</p><p>“慢慢来，”卡尔对吉莉安说。她看起来很镇定，但他能看出她平静表面下的、别人都看不出的不安，“让他再多等会儿。”</p><p>吉莉安望向他，脸上绽开了笑容。有意思，原来有她在身边的时候，卡尔还能少一点心浮气躁，感觉几乎就像过去一样了。</p><p>“你不是才说别激怒他吗？”吉莉安嗔他一句，随即转向威洛斯基：“我准备好了。”</p><p>对方领她走进审讯室。待威洛斯基出来后，这位警探向卡尔投去焦虑的一瞥：“我真的需要一切顺利。”</p><p>卡尔现在也不在乎是否能顺利进行。他看着吉莉安在克兰对面坐下，看着在遇上克兰的目光时，吉莉安脸上的表情反应。</p><p>恐惧。</p><p>
  <em>因为你也能看到我所见的东西。纯粹的狂怒。绝对的仇恨。他成功瞒过其他所有人的情感。</em>
</p><p>“福斯特医生，”克兰斜靠在桌子上，手铐与金属桌面碰撞，发出声声脆响，“真不错。这次总算见到莱特曼集团更漂亮的那位了。”</p><p>“克兰先生……”他的律师想插嘴，却被克兰打住了。</p><p>“希望你的关注点别像你搭档的那样烦人……希望我们不用再来一场探讨我生殖器大小的对话。”</p><p>“没打算讨论这个。放心。”</p><p>“不错。”</p><p>“除非你想谈。不过据我所知，这可能会让我们的谈话也变得很简短。”</p><p>卡尔听见身旁的威洛斯基一个没忍住，嗤地笑了出来。</p><p>
  <em>该死，吉莉安你干什么呢？</em>
</p><p>他盯着克兰的脸，又一阵心惊肉跳。</p><p>
  <em>我知道你想对她做什么。</em>
</p><p>“感觉进展不错嘛。”威洛斯基开口。</p><p>“不错个屁。太草率了。”</p><p>“原来好像不止你能激怒他。不过把他惹毛也不是坏事嘛，这样一来他更容易犯错。福斯特肯定知道这点，”卡尔的阴郁没有改变威洛斯基的想法，“克兰又伤不了她，卡尔，他动都动不了。”</p><p>
  <em>他只是现在不能。</em>
</p><p>亨特·克兰还吉莉安一个冰冷生硬的笑容：“你就和他一样幽默，福斯特医生，难怪你俩是搭档。但你刚刚那句话恐怕有损职业名声。”</p><p>“威洛斯基警探……开始吧。”吉莉安向他们的方向打个手势，示意威洛斯基打开录像。</p><p>
  <em>我的老天爷，吉尔，你真想死吗？！</em>
</p><p>克兰对他的律师嘘了一声：“我想把第一句话写进文字记录。”</p><p>吉莉安不动声色地望着他：“什么第一句话？克兰先生，是你的第一句话吗？”</p><p>“我试着阻止你了。”律师向克兰无奈道。</p><p>“你个婊……”克兰向她怒目而视，但及时打住了自己差点脱口而出的话。他深吸一口气，慢慢松开拳头，露出了政客式的标准假笑：“福斯特医生，只要你准备好了，我们随时可以开始。”</p><p>“吓死人了，”威洛斯基指出，“你看他变脸变得有多快了吗？”</p><p>
  <em>他的愤怒还在。只是你看不到而已。</em>
</p><p>卡尔站在原地，目不转睛地盯着当事人，盯着审讯室，看吉莉安进入正题。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>晚些时候</em>
</p><p>威洛斯基递来一杯咖啡，卡尔一声不吭地接过来，连句简单的道谢也没有。</p><p>“你可以去隔壁房间看，知道不，隔壁在录像。”</p><p>“不用。”</p><p>她忍住自己的哈欠，道：“还要多久才完事？已经两个多小时了。”</p><p>“估计还得一小时左右。”</p><p>“你在观察谁？”威洛斯基发问，“克兰还是福斯特？”</p><p>“大部分时间是克兰。他才是那个疯子。”</p><p>“但福斯特看着也不怎么焦虑嘛。”</p><p><em>不，她很焦虑。</em>“她就擅长这个。”卡尔小声道。</p><p>“我挺高兴的，”威洛斯基拿着咖啡坐下，告诉卡尔，“因为克兰也很擅长伪装。但他总不能骗过福斯特，通过测验吧。”</p><p>“测试都有对照题。这又不是警匪片，警方也没你想的那么好骗。”</p><p>“但愿如此。”威洛斯基叹气。她指了指桌子：“过来坐呗。”</p><p>卡尔无视了对方的邀请。</p><p>应邀就坐是他现在最做不到的事。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>晚些时候</em>
</p><p>评估花了约莫三小时才结束。</p><p>吉莉安向威洛斯基示意，随后警探走进审讯室，把克兰和律师带出去。</p><p>其他人前脚刚走，卡尔后脚就溜进了屋。他弯下身，坐在吉莉安身旁的椅子上，关切道：“你还好吗？”</p><p>“还好……”</p><p>他能看出吉莉安已经筋疲力尽了。为了让克兰相信是她占了上风，整整三个小时，吉莉安都在努力虚张声势，实在是太累人了。</p><p>吉莉安一边将卷宗塞进一个白色的大文件夹，一边歪头向他说：“你知道吗，我今早见的病人在十四岁时揍过他外婆，十九岁生日的一个月前，受吸毒影响，在愤怒中捅死了当时的女友。但如果我今晚要在小胡同和一个人会面，还必须在他和克兰之间选一个？那我宁愿选那个青少年杀人犯。”</p><p>卡尔明白对方的意思。他们两人能看到的一样多。克兰兴许现在不会被判有罪，但绝对有动手犯罪的能力。</p><p>她淡然一笑：“走运的话，我不久就能在监狱看见他了。”</p><p>直到她提起，卡尔才想到这一点。克兰最后可能会去吉莉安工作的地方。</p><p>对方一定是看见了他脸上的不安，忙宽慰道：“别担心。我会让同事来接手他的。刚刚那三个小时够他在狱里过一辈子了。”</p><p>
  <em>不如直接回莱特曼集团。这样我们就都不用担心了。</em>
</p><p>他本想这么说，但没开口。在过去几个月里，自己说这种话说得够多了，结果唯一的成效就是将吉莉安越推越远。</p><p>鉴于他们上次见面的情形，能像现在这样和平地共处一室，还能有一搭没一搭地闲聊，对卡尔而言就已经很不错了。尽管他其实也没说多少话。</p><p>“我明天就把结果发给威洛斯基。你可以知会她一声。”</p><p>“行，我跟她说。”</p><p>“卡尔……”</p><p>“嗯？”他向她的方向靠过去，忍不住去读对方的表情。</p><p>“那天你来我家，最后我却……很抱歉。”</p><p>“没事，亲爱的。”</p><p>“不，有事。”</p><p>卡尔耸耸肩：“那你回公司，我就原谅你。”</p><p>“想得美。”吉莉安的温暖笑容没能完全掩盖眼中的忧郁愁苦，使卡尔又一次想把她内心最深处的真相弄个水落石出。他费了老大劲才制止住自己的这股冲动。</p><p>
  <em>我能处理你的愤怒，吉尔。无论何时都可以。但你不相信我，不肯说出真相，这才叫我心如芒刺。</em>
</p><p>“请你喝一杯？”卡尔不死心地邀请，“谢谢你今晚肯来帮忙。”</p><p>
  <em>答应吧。</em>
</p><p>“下次再说？”</p><p>“好，”卡尔面不改色，不想让对方看出自己的失落，“那一言为定。”</p><p>吉莉安站起身来，穿上夹克。卡尔见她努力穿上袖子，连忙也站起来，举起一边袖子，帮她把胳膊套进去。吉莉安仍背对着他，而他将手搭在了对方肩上，向对方缓缓靠近了半步，进入了她的私人空间。</p><p>他们静静地站在这里，时间停留得比卡尔本来打算的还要长。也许是因为这样半抱着吉莉安令他心跳加速，令他想更近一步。</p><p>
  <em>我太过渴望你，直到失去后才发现自己究竟有多想要你。</em>
</p><p>他手上用了点力，又过了三两秒，才恋恋不舍地松开。由于吉莉安尚未转身，他又轻轻将她的头发从夹克领子里拢了出来。</p><p>“谢谢。”她温柔地道谢，这才转过身来面朝卡尔。他们就近在咫尺，这么久以来的第一次，吉莉安脸上全无愤怒的痕迹。</p><p>他的手再次不自觉地抚上对方的手臂。触碰吉莉安的感觉是如此自然，在卡尔有所意识前，他的身体就本能地这么行动了。</p><p>这次吉莉安没有反抗。在他的触摸下，卡尔能感受到她的放松。他们四目相对，而她流转目光中蕴含的情绪，使他的心简直要快要跳出嗓子眼来。</p><p>
  <em>幸福。</em>
</p><p>“谢天谢地总算完事儿了！”威洛斯基快步走进房间，声音打破了暧昧的宁静。</p><p>她看到了两人的这一幕。卡尔转向威洛斯基，看见警探脸上突如其来的内疚。</p><p>“对不起……我没想……”</p><p>但为时已晚了。福斯特已经远离他一步，道：“我刚要走。”</p><p>“不不，真的，”威洛斯基坚持说，“如果你俩有什么需要……需要讨论或什么别的，继续就行，反正也没人要用这间屋子了，我这就走，不用管我。”</p><p>“我明天发给你邮件。”吉莉安对威洛斯基说。然后她最后一次望向卡尔，可他却再也读不懂她了，她又变回了那个讳莫如深的福斯特。两人在一分钟前的温存片刻已被尘封成过去。</p><p>“晚安，卡尔。”</p><p>“晚安，亲爱的。”</p><p>待吉莉安走后，卡尔又没精打采地坐回椅子，双腿翘在桌子上，左手则揉着太阳穴。</p><p>“有人说过你总是不挑好时候吗？”</p><p>威洛斯基皱起眉头，抱歉道：“真的很对不起。”</p><p>“没事。”算了，他的失败又不是威洛斯基的错。这里毕竟是她工作的场所。</p><p>“你俩刚刚干什么了？”她发问。</p><p>“我请福斯特出去搓一顿，她说下次再约，”卡尔咧嘴笑了，“上次这么靠近她的时候，她把我一把推到墙上来着。”</p><p>“<em>啊</em>？”</p><p>不过，自打看到福斯特刚刚的神情后，卡尔就很难高兴不起来了。那种情绪就在那里，虽然只有电光火石的一瞬，但他依然深信不疑。这令他开心得有点发懵，甚至忍不住想笑。</p><p>“我愿称之为‘一日千里的进展’。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>华府中央拘留所</em>
</p><p>
  <em>两周后</em>
</p><p>看见屏上闪烁的红点，吉莉安知道来消息了。</p><p>读过留言内容，她笑逐颜开。</p><p>——嗨吉莉安！！过得咋样呀最近</p><p>吉莉安都不用看来信人的名字，因为这些感叹号总能将艾米丽·莱特曼暴露无遗。</p><p>——很好。你呢？大学生活如何？</p><p>——如果老爸别整天电话短信轰炸 我能过得更好！</p><p>吉莉安的加深了笑容。</p><p>——他爱你</p><p>——他就是闲得发慌</p><p>——可能是有点，但他很想你！</p><p>——你帮我分散下他的注意力叭！好让我安心学习！他老打扰我思路，拜托吉莉安，就当帮我提高成绩！求求你嘛</p><p>这回她直接笑出了声。</p><p>——小艾，这是勒索！</p><p>——那你同意否？</p><p>——不：）</p><p>——那我带你去我校集会上耍好伐！请你恰小蛋糕！</p><p>——听着好诱人</p><p>——那你答应帮我忙咯？</p><p>——没门哦</p><p>对方没再秒回，吉莉安寻思她们的插科打诨是不是到此为止了。可能下一条消息就没这么轻松了，毕竟自己和卡尔的事终究也伤了艾米丽的心。</p><p>——害 那你下半辈子还会原谅他吗……</p><p>吉莉安咬咬下唇，不知该回些什么。她有点想直接打过去，毕竟自己拿手的是声音分析，而非文字剖析——文字剖析是卡尔的活儿，不是她的。</p><p>——没什么好原谅的呀小艾。我们只是需要点改变，我也需要点时间。我和你爸会没事的，放宽心</p><p>——我又不是三岁小孩了吉尔</p><p>——这倒是事实。</p><p>——行8……但表等太久，你俩正在变老，等不起咯</p><p>——谢了，小艾</p><p>——hhhhh玩笑嘛！好吧也不全是玩笑，但我敲爱你！你晓得(*'ε`*)</p><p>——也爱你</p><p>——噢对！就算你俩这四年都不说话，我也会请你参加我毕业典礼滴！快记日历上，安排得明明白白</p><p>吉莉安虽然不喜欢打字聊天，但很喜欢和艾米丽这样交流，因为这让她感觉对方是自己生活中真实存在的一部分，也让她意识到自己有多想念这孩子——尤其是在那件事之后，艾米丽帮了自己这么多忙。</p><p>——保证按时参加</p><p>——叶！啊我得溜了，下次聊886</p><p>——下次聊。想你。亲亲</p><p>她还没来得及放下手机，道格·潘恩就从门外冲了进来。一如既往，跟龙卷风一样横冲直撞。每次他这么闯进自己的办公室，吉莉安都会好一阵暗恼，但她估计这正是潘恩会表现得如此野蛮的原因。</p><p>对方直勾勾地盯着她手中的黑莓机。</p><p>“你最好是在拿手机处理业务。”</p><p>“不是业务。”吉莉安反驳回去。既然潘恩愿意这么玩，那她也愿意奉陪到底。就算自己上司再怎么装出一副“玩手机十恶不赦”的样子，这里也没明令禁止工作时间看手机。</p><p>他没好气地往桌子上扔了一个文件夹：“福斯特博士，你这建议是哪门子玩笑。”</p><p>吉莉安不清楚潘恩说的是哪个，只好打开文件夹看了看，认出了文件上的人名。</p><p>“你建议提前释放德肖恩·怀特？”</p><p>“对，”自从在拘留所工作以来，她见了不计其数的囚犯，做了不计其数的诊疗，所有人事都混淆在一起，错综相连，很难分清。但吉莉安现在确实记起来了，这名犯人是个二十一岁时就锒铛入狱的小伙子，因持械抢劫被判了十年，上周才接受自己的治疗，“我建议了。”</p><p>道格·潘恩又一把夺过她手里的文件夹。</p><p>“福斯特博士，你听好，我这就给你读一段诊疗记录，”他故弄玄虚地轻咳两下，清了清嗓子，“以下是你的问题：‘德肖恩，如果你被提早释放，出狱后第一件要做的事是什么？’然后是他的回答：‘抢个安保系统不如上一家的超市？’”</p><p>吉莉安轻轻哀号一声，闭上双眼：“那只是个<em>玩笑</em>。”</p><p>她记得当时自己听到回答后，费了好大劲儿才忍住笑。这名犯人在治疗刚开始时总是沉默寡言，每次回答问题都只蹦一个词，结果最后却来了这么句玩笑，倒是令她这医生颇有成就感。</p><p>“白纸黑字，证据凿凿。”</p><p>这次换吉莉安从潘恩手里夺过文件夹。</p><p>“说到白纸黑字，何不让我读读接下来的记录？”她的目光扫过纸页，直到锁定在潘恩方才读的那一块儿，“‘说认真的？我想先找我儿子过一天，想看着他在夜里入睡，听他饿了以后哇哇乱叫，想抱着他，哄他别哭。还想给他换尿布，大夫，我以前还从来没换过尿布呢。我还想给他喂饭。我不想再每次只能见他二十分钟了。我想他想得要死，发誓出去以后一定好好做人。’”</p><p>“他要是一出去就抢超市，你觉得地检官有闲心听后半部分吗？”</p><p>“他不会再抢超市了！”</p><p>“你怎么敢确定？”</p><p>“我相信他！”</p><p>“怎么个相信法？你分析他声音了？”</p><p>吉莉安刚想张口，却意识到有所不妥，及时压下了自己真正想说的话。</p><p>“没有，”她的声音柔软下来，“因为根据记录，他知迷途返，表现确实越来越好。他悔罪、给受害者写了道歉信、在狱中乖乖接受教育，还有……”</p><p>吉莉安还没说完，就又被对方打断了。</p><p>“如果这样，那他就应该学聪明点儿，别开抢超市的玩笑。”潘恩对上吉莉安的视线，又皱起眉来，不由分说，“他自己都说可能会再犯，所以我驳回了你的建议。你就等着感谢我吧。”</p><p>“我不同意……”</p><p>然而她的辩驳是无力的。此时潘恩已经转身要离开办公室，就和几分钟前进来时一样粗鲁无礼。</p><p>“谁管你同不同意。”吉莉安听见潘恩最后这样嘀咕道。</p><p>她沉默地望着对方走出屋子，双唇微张，感觉全天下的怒气都猛灌进自己肺里，让她躁得想踹什么东西。最后吉莉安拾起手边一个笔盒，愤愤不平地摔向墙壁。</p><p>笔盒差点打中刚要进入她办公室的亚历克斯·阿尔梅达。</p><p>亚历克斯下意识地把手臂举到面前，一侧身子，躲开了笔盒的攻击。</p><p>“哇……”他看到盒子重重地摔在地上，从中滚出了几支钢笔。亚历克斯望着对方，不禁揶揄：“吉莉安，你生气的样子超性感。我差点以为自己直了。”</p><p>吉莉安有点难堪地道歉：“对不起。”</p><p>“因为差点改变我的性向？”</p><p>和亚历克斯待在一起时，她真的很难持续生气。吉莉安扯起了一边嘴角，笑了出来：“不。因为我差点把你杀了。”</p><p>“你要真想杀我，用这么小个玩意儿可不够，怎么着也得找个更大更沉的东西，再扔得稳准狠一点。看见道格刚出去，估计他才是你想杀的那个？”亚历克斯装出一副惋惜不已的心痛样子，“只可惜没打中。”</p><p>然后他递给吉莉安一个文件夹，说起自己的正事来：“我想请你回我个忙。还记得半个月前我接了你一位病人，让你好去莱特曼集团……”</p><p>“嗯……当然记得。尽管开口。”</p><p>“明天有个诊疗，我可能去不了。因为明天莫里斯的餐厅那边要开大招待会，我想早点下班，先回家打扮打扮，再去找他。”</p><p>“我今天就能帮你做。”吉莉安告诉对方。毕竟她下班后也没什么计划，可以在所里待到很晚；说实在的，从过去的起早贪黑到如今雷打不动的八小时工作制，这突如其来的转变着实让她很难适应，不知该如何打发多余的时间。</p><p>“可病人今天来不了。他还在医生那儿呢。外科医生。”</p><p>吉莉安一抬眉毛，表示自己没听懂。亚历克斯平常思维比较跳跃，话讲得也比较随意，使她偶尔会跟不上他的思路。</p><p>“他被揍了，”对方解释道，“肯定是因为他是恋童癖的消息在狱里传开了。”</p><p>“为什么不把他单独关起来？”她问道。吉莉安在所里学到的已经够多了：第一点，那些因猥亵儿童入狱的家伙通常会单独关押，严禁和其他类型的罪犯产生过多接触，否则绝对会被揍扁；第二点，某罪犯如身体受到伤害，则之后需参加强制性的心理诊疗，确保精神正常，能够进行单独监禁，以防自杀。</p><p>“他不是因为恋童才进来的。这人的罪名是严重伤害罪。”</p><p>吉莉安打开文件夹。看到犯人姓名的那一刻，彻骨的寒意席卷了她。</p><p>
  <em>亨特·克兰。</em>
</p><p>“亚历克斯……”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“我……对不起，我不能接这个人。”</p><p>“你认识他？”亚历克斯望着吉莉安，一定是看出了浮现在她脸上的惊恐。</p><p>“他就是我两周前帮莱特曼集团评估的那个人，他的确对卡尔·莱特曼动了手！但……他不该因为这个原因才进来！”</p><p>她试图将所有的碎片拼凑起来。按理说，亨特·克兰不应该这么快就入狱；威洛斯基警探才刚要把这案子整合起来，如果届时要开庭，那还将持续长达数月的时间，除非……</p><p>
  <em>除非她把这案子搞砸了。除非他们最后别无他法，只能以袭击罪送他进监狱。</em>
</p><p>“真的啊？”亚历克斯坐在吉莉安对面，从她桌上的糖果盒里给自己拿了两颗糖，“这人对莱特曼博士动手了？哇，疯得可以。”</p><p>回想起在警局同克兰共处一室的那三个小时，吉莉安打了个寒颤，后背一阵冷意。她清楚他脸上那些表情的含义。无声的威胁。静默的恐吓。</p><p>“真的很对不起，亚历克斯，但我不能接手他。你其他的犯人我都可以帮忙，只有这个人不行。”</p><p>“别担心，”亚历克斯一边剥开糖纸，一边安慰道，“我把你的名字写在明天接诊克兰的表单上了，但我会改掉的。”</p><p>
  <em>拜托了。</em>
</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>亚历克斯关切地望着她：“道格之前也给你安排过好多变态，但我还真没见过哪个人能像这样吓坏你的。”</p><p>吉莉安突然觉得的房间里降温降得厉害，便连忙套上手边的一件羊毛衫，局促道：“他没有前科，但他身上……”</p><p>“嘿……没事，吉莉安，放心。他是我的。”亚历克斯保证，“我到时候再给你找个别的犯人。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>莱特曼集团</em>
</p><p>“听着，结果成这样，我也很抱歉。”卡尔·莱特曼告诉她。</p><p>“用不着安慰我。”威洛斯基提醒对方。她双手揣着牛仔裤兜，面色凝重地呆坐在卡尔办公室的沙发上。卡尔感觉他们的对话不会很长，不由得有些开心，毕竟之后自己还要赶飞机。</p><p>威洛斯基接着说：“我来你这儿，只是想亲自告诉你发生了什么，因为你和福斯特……都尽最大努力帮我了，”她叹气一声，“结果我们只弄了个离谱的故意伤害罪。六个月。天大的笑话！他可能三个月就出来了。”</p><p>“不客气，”卡尔异议，“这不幸亏我当时能那么烦人嘛。”</p><p>她惨笑一声：“你知道不，我们甚至找好了曼谷的警察来帮忙。克兰今年春天刚去过那边，找过一些青少年妓女。那些孩子现在状况很不好，但是愿意对话作证。”</p><p>卡尔一抬手，示意她赶紧住口。威洛斯基说得太多了，远超他想知道的程度，迫使他脑海里不断浮现出各种自己根本不愿想象的场景。</p><p>“算了吧，”他轻声安慰，“就算第一次搜查无效，也不是你的错。”</p><p>“第二次的搜查令更是屁用没有，”威洛斯基再次叹气，“我们当然一无所获。太他妈不公平了。”</p><p>“亲爱的，这就是个不公平的世界。”</p><p>“确实。”</p><p>“你已经尽力了，”他说，“甚至做了更多分外之事。”</p><p>“还不够。”</p><p>卡尔关切地盯着威洛斯基深褐的瞳孔，表示理解。</p><p>“你能替我转告福斯特吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>她的目光停留在对方身上：“你俩怎么样了？好了没有？”</p><p>卡尔耸耸肩，无奈答道：“没聊过，自从上次去局里之后就没说过话。”</p><p>他能看出，威洛斯基想要更进一步的解释。不幸的是，即使他想，他也没法解释。卡尔自己都没有一个解释。</p><p>“觉得还是别老缠着她了，给她留足时间和空间。”</p><p>“好吧……”威洛斯基皱起了眉，显然不同意卡尔的退让之计。但这不重要。因为这次与福斯特有关，因为这次他甘愿退避三舍。只破例这一次。</p><p>对方看到了他沙发上的旅行袋，问道：“你要去哪儿吗？”</p><p>“旧金山。”</p><p>“去找艾米丽？”</p><p>“对……她不知道我要去，”卡尔笑着补充，“老爹突击检查，看看她那舍友德纳是不是女孩。上周我刚遇见一个叫‘德纳’的大老爷们儿，不太放心。”</p><p>威洛斯基还想说什么，但被突然探进头来的莉亚·托特斯打断了：“莱特曼博士，借一步讲话？”</p><p>“行……”</p><p>威洛斯基探过去，在他脸上亲了一下，道：“没事，反正我也要走了。那你什么时候回来？”</p><p>“明晚。”</p><p>“你千里迢迢飞去加州，结果就待一个晚上？”她将信将疑。</p><p>“对。”卡尔笃定地回答，“查个房，然后跟闺女共进早餐。”</p><p>“疯了吧你！”</p><p>“这话听过一万次了，老生常谈。”</p><p>他向威洛斯基挥手告别，之后门外的托勒斯走进办公室。</p><p>“你真要我负责这里？”</p><p>“就一天，”卡尔重申，“一天！你还能搞什么破坏？”</p><p>但托勒斯不觉得好笑：“你要真想让我管，说实话，我倒无所谓，但你该早点告诉我！”</p><p>“我今早跟你说了啊。”</p><p>“呵呵，连个预告都没有，你这直接来个重磅炸弹！”</p><p>卡尔不可置信地望着托勒斯。尽管自己能看懂表情，但很多时候，他都没法理解其中很多人的心理，包括他从机场安检处揪出来的这个神童。莉亚·托勒斯既聪明有才，又不乏宏图远志，且丝毫不加掩饰，他本以为她会满心欢喜地抓住这个机会，而不是像现在这样惊慌失措。</p><p>“抱歉，”他嘟囔说，“下次有通知的话，先给你提前买个头条。”</p><p>托勒斯的白眼都快翻上天了：“那我能联系你不？”</p><p>“拒绝，”卡尔毫不留情，“我要去加州。<em>就一天</em>。”</p><p>“如果公司有紧急情况怎么办？”</p><p>“紧急情况？”卡尔盯着对方。还能有什么紧急情况？他们这儿又不是开医院的。“着火就打911。”</p><p>托勒斯忿忿不平地一挥双手：“行，你要非这么吊儿郎当，那我也一样可以……”</p><p>也许他不该总是这么装疯卖傻。卡尔只好让步道：“你不会有事的，托勒斯。如果你真要外援，就打福斯特电话。”</p><p>“<em>福斯特</em>？她都不在这儿工作了！”</p><p>“半个公司还是她的。如果你搞得鸡飞狗跳，她肯定愿意出手相助。”</p><p>“或者找我帮忙。”这时，洛克尔顶着一头乌黑卷毛，突然出现在办公室门口。</p><p>“也行，”卡尔向托勒斯道，“你也可以叫洛克尔。”</p><p>然后他一把抓起旅行袋，凑到托勒斯耳边，郑重其事地低声道：“但先打给福斯特。”</p><p>她这次还卡尔一个真诚的微笑：“旅途愉快。代我们向艾米丽问好。”</p><p>“没问题。”卡尔喃喃道。他已经走进公司长廊，向两位年轻人挥手道别，只留给他们一个背影。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>里根国家机场</em>
</p><p>
  <em>晚些时候</em>
</p><p>卡尔·莱特曼本以为自己要错过飞机，结果到地方才知道这劳什子航班竟然延误了。</p><p>于是此时此刻，他不再是差点赶不上登机，而是不得不在候机厅再干等上一个多小时，纠结要不要在这里买点贵得活像抢钱的饮料。</p><p>早知如此，他真该带本书来。</p><p>但卡尔也懒得去报摊挑上一本读物。取而代之的是，他慢慢悠悠地闲转到最近的一家快餐店，拿了一个现成的三明治和一杯盛在塑料杯里的茶。既然闲工夫这么多，倒不妨先吃顿便饭，毕竟一会儿上了飞机后，机组大概只会发一小袋椒盐脆饼充当晚餐。</p><p>结账之后，卡尔随手把旅行袋往地板上一扔，自个儿坐在落地窗前，斜倚着身边的桌子，目光投向窗外空阔的停机坪。他看见一班加拿大航空的客机在不远处缓缓打开舱门，便下意识低头瞥了眼手腕上那块昂贵的劳力士，不无失望地发现从他离开候机厅到现在，时间才过了不到十分钟。候机的时间简直度秒如年，令人烦躁不已。</p><p>耐心等待绝非卡尔强项。他撕开三明治的包装，却顿时大倒胃口。这坨所谓的“三明治”感觉已经放了超过一周了，潮湿的生菜叶子和番茄片黏糊糊的，像赖皮膏药一样粘在面包片上。</p><p>卡尔犹豫着，刚要一口咬下去，却突然变了主意，把三明治丢回桌上，拿出手机来，拨出吉莉安的号码。</p><p>两声铃响之后，对方就接起了电话。她才开口说第一个词，就将他全部的坏心情一扫而光。</p><p>
  <em>“嗨，卡尔。”</em>
</p><p>“单纯提醒你一下，带你出去喝一杯的邀请还算数，一直算数。”</p><p>
  <em>“啊……挺好。”</em>
</p><p>听见对方的回答，卡尔不由自主地露出笑容。电话另一端的吉莉安显然被逗乐了——没有愤怒，没有气恼，只是被他小小地逗乐了。吉莉安很高兴接到他的来电，正如那天在警局，她也很高兴有他在身边那样。</p><p>“永远作数，没有期限，直到我两眼一闭进坟墓。”</p><p>
  <em>“这么说来，我可以很久以后再接受邀请喽？”</em>
</p><p>“那我最好还是定个期限。”他轻笑两声。</p><p>吉莉安又说了些什么，但卡尔一个字儿也没听见，因为一辆装得满满的行李车恰巧从他身边经过，“哗啦啦”的噪音盖过了电话那头的女声。</p><p>
  <em>“你在哪儿呢？”</em>
</p><p>“机场。待会去旧金山。”</p><p>
  <em>“去找艾米丽？”</em>
</p><p>“对。在那边住上一晚。”</p><p>
  <em>“加州？就一晚？”</em>
</p><p>“你觉得我能让托勒斯管多久的公司？一天就够了。”</p><p><em>“我不知道。但我觉得她能打理得井井有条。”</em>她笑出了声。</p><p>“你明天能给她个电话吗？不怕一万，就怕万一。”</p><p>
  <em>“行……可以。但有个交换条件。”</em>
</p><p>“没问题。”</p><p>
  <em>“条件就是……替我给艾米丽一个拥抱，好吗。”</em>
</p><p>“成交。”卡尔笑了。</p><p>感觉真不错。能和挚友正常交流的感觉真不错。这就是他们以前会进行的日常聊天，也是曾经的他认为理所当然的聊天……直到有一天，他们突然停止了交流。这短暂的几句闲聊叫卡尔差点忘了自己打给吉莉安的真正原因。</p><p>“今天威洛斯基来公司……”</p><p>对方沉默了，于是卡尔继续道：“她跟我说了克兰后来的情况。他们否决了第一次搜查，然后威洛斯基又搞到第二张搜查令，真是笑掉大牙。他们连个毛都没找到，所以克兰只能因为打坏我鼻子才蹲大牢。他倒是也想反对这个，想打通关系加快诉讼，最后驳回案子，还自称被激怒了。但威洛斯基说，所幸那法官以前恰好和克兰结过不少梁子，这才给判了刑。想不到吧？我们的大律师克兰还惹上过法官。”</p><p>
  <em>“我知道……他已经在所里了。”</em>
</p><p>“已经？”这件事本不应令卡尔如此惊讶。吉莉安工作的地方是离克兰家最近的一座监狱，也是离他出庭法院最近的一座。的确，既然这么方便，他们又何必把这疯子送到别的地方？</p><p>
  <em>“克兰恋童的消息在所里传开了，他昨晚被揍进了医务室。他们之后会把他关进禁闭室，和其他犯人隔离开来。”</em>
</p><p>卡尔艰难地咽了咽嗓子。这简直就是在为亨特·克兰的狂怒心理火上浇油。一想到这人就和福斯特同处一楼……他还没吃三明治，胃里却已经翻江倒海，沉重而灰暗。</p><p>“跟我保证，吉尔，保证你不会再和这家伙扯上关系。”</p><p>
  <em>“我不会再和他扯上关系。”</em>
</p><p>他真希望吉莉安此刻能站在他面前，这样自己才好判断对方是否实话实说；他真希望自己和吉莉安一样，能通过声音鉴谎。</p><p>
  <em>“卡尔……”</em>
</p><p>也许他的沉默不言向吉莉安昭示了内心的忧虑焦灼。</p><p>
  <em>“他吓到我了。我不打算再同他产生任何交集，更不打算治疗他，或再接近他。我保证。”</em>
</p><p>“好。”吉莉安的信誓旦旦终于使卡尔稍稍放了心。尽管他真正想要的，不过是让吉莉安在接下来的半年里离开拘留所，回到莱特曼集团，在他触手可及的地方，在他的羽翼下，平安无事，安然无恙；尽管他内心那绝对的自大傲慢，使他固执地相信着，相信自己比钢筋水泥和武装警卫更有力，更能保护她不受伤害。</p><p>这时，卡尔听见电话那头的背景里一阵嘈杂，紧接着吉莉安低声骂了两句。他忍不住笑了，毕竟能听见吉莉安骂人堪称千年一遇。</p><p>
  <em>“抱歉……刚刚在做饭，油也倒了火也开了，结果一直忘了关。我得挂了。”</em>
</p><p>“快去吧，”他说，“不管什么糊锅了，总比我这机场特供三明治好吃。”</p><p>
  <em>“那可不一定。旅途愉快，别忘了给艾米丽的拥抱。”</em>
</p><p>“忘不了。谢谢，亲爱的。”</p><p>卡尔挂断电话，重新拿起三明治，鼓足勇气，试探性地咬了一小口。他们能再次交流的事实令他激动不已，也令他几乎相信自己还没完全失去自己的航锚，自己的港湾。但这是把双刃剑，因为每一次见面，每一次触碰，每一次交谈，在落幕后，都会使他对吉莉安的想念更甚。思念成疾，而他病入膏肓无疑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>第二天</em>
</p><p>
  <em>华府</em>
</p><p>就在地铁自动扶梯将她从暗无天日的地下送回光明晴朗的地表时，吉莉安收到一条来自亚历克斯·阿尔梅达的短信。</p><p>——对不住，现在才跟你说。跟道狗发了消息，你肯定能离那个克兰远远的。但我昨晚生病嗓子哑了，今早请了病假，你今天恐怕得替我对付我手下那俩伙计了，我又欠你一回：（</p><p>吉莉安走在街上，回复了他的短信。</p><p>——好……那我抓紧在圣诞前生次病，好把这次机会用掉。别担心，等着吧，哈哈</p><p>她又等了一会儿，见对方没有回信，便拨出了另一个号码。即使如今冷得要穿羊毛大衣，还要戴手套才能御寒，吉莉安也依然很喜欢从地铁站到监狱的这短短一段路。她靴子的鞋跟不低，但也没高到不能舒舒服服走路的程度；自从在监狱上班以来，她的鞋跟大都比在莱特曼集团时的要低一些。谨防万一。</p><p>对方接起了电话。</p><p>“嗨，莉亚。”吉莉安率先问好。</p><p>
  <em>“福斯特？”</em>
</p><p>吉莉安从托勒斯的声音中听出了惊讶和困恼。</p><p>“好久没联系了，想跟你打个招呼，看看你那边近况如何。”</p><p>
  <em>“莱特曼让你来查我岗？”</em>
</p><p>“没有……”吉莉安正欲反驳，却突然顿住了。真不懂自己为何要费劲扯谎，对方可是最异乎寻常的鉴谎天才，自己又何必班门弄斧？</p><p>“好吧，有。”</p><p>托勒斯不满地哀号一声：<em>“他不信我能打理好公司。一天！就一天！”</em></p><p>“如果他不信你，打一开始就不会让你掌控全局，莉亚，我们都相信你。只是想告诉你，无论你要什么，随时找我。”</p><p>电话另一端沉默片刻。</p><p>
  <em>“我刚刚太失礼了，是吧？对不起，福斯特，你说得对。我确实很感激他。”</em>
</p><p>正如托勒斯可以看到他人是否说谎，吉莉安也能从声音中寻找真相，深知莉亚的一字一句都是真诚的。</p><p>
  <em>“你还好吗？有可能回来吗？求求你了？你走后、呃、也不是全走，只是不来上班了而已……但这边都快疯了。”</em>
</p><p>吉莉安不明白：“卡尔还没招人吗？”</p><p>
  <em>“我瞧见他面试了好多人来着，但问题是……他们都有个通病。”</em>
</p><p>“什么通病？”</p><p>
  <em>“他们都不是你。”</em>
</p><p>吉莉安咽了下嗓子，不知该如何作答。得知卡尔不想有除她之外的任何人在身边，她自己非但不恼，反而竟打心底里觉着高兴。真不知自己是在耍孩子气，还是别的什么。</p><p>但是，纵然如此，客观来说，卡尔的做法还是蠢得可以。这对托勒斯，或洛克尔，或公司仅剩的员工而言都不公平。她突然想到了愿意为莱特曼集团的一个工作机会倾尽所能的亚历克斯·阿尔梅达。他一来经验丰富，二来温柔可亲，甚至对卡尔的科学也抱有浓厚的兴趣与热情，绝对是对付冥顽不化的卡尔的不二良药。所以，或许亚历克斯在莱特曼集团也可以大展身手。</p><p>“等卡尔回来后，我再找他谈谈，”她告诉对方，“我有个合适的人选。”</p><p>
  <em>“不如你直接回来。”</em>
</p><p>吉莉安能听出托勒斯声音中的笑意。托勒斯真是这么想的，而不是阿谀奉承。</p><p>“我和中拘所签了一年的合同。”</p><p>
  <em>“打破合同。”</em>
</p><p>有时很容易明白为何托勒斯能和莱特曼处得这么好，能互相尊重、互相欣赏。虽然他们两人也针锋相对，但两人身上实在有很多共同点。</p><p>“别担心，我帮他招个新人，好吗？”</p><p>又是片刻沉默。</p><p><em>“好吧。”</em>显而易见的失落。</p><p>吉莉安此时已经走到了监狱门前，告别道：“我得挂了。等下过安检，他们会拿走我手机。但是之后，无论你要什么，尽管打给我。”</p><p>
  <em>“懂。谢谢你。”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>旧金山，加州大学伯克利分校</em>
</p><p>卡尔慢慢走向她。艾米丽戴着耳机坐在学生咖啡馆里，耳机中的音乐和面前的课本，还有旁边卡尔作为毕业礼物送给她的Mac笔记本，将她与繁忙嘈杂的外界隔绝开来。</p><p>“介意我和你坐一起不？”</p><p>闻言，艾米丽一转身，惊掉了下巴。</p><p>卡尔轻笑起来。他最喜欢的人类表情之一便是真正的惊喜，不仅因为它持续的时间太短，也因为有太多人惺惺作态，想要佯装出来，更凸显其珍贵。</p><p>“我天……<em>爸</em>？！”</p><p>“如假包换，童叟无欺。”</p><p>他家姑娘一跃而起，给了他一个大大的拥抱，让卡尔登时觉得自己不虚此行。</p><p>“你来做什么？怎么不早跟我说？”</p><p>“早说就不是惊喜了，对吧？”</p><p>艾米丽慢慢离开父亲的怀抱，喜出望外地问：“你怎么知道我在这？”</p><p>“你那位舍友德纳告诉我的。啊对，她的确是个女孩。”</p><p>“什么女孩……”艾米丽取下耳机，反应过来父亲的话中有话，“当然是女孩！”</p><p>事实上，卡尔现在已经不在乎什么德不德纳的了，他当然知道舍友是个女孩。自己过来只是想见闺女一面而已，虽然不愿承认，但他可想死女儿青春美丽的笑脸了。而且感恩节将至，既然艾米丽回不来，自己不妨直接来大学找她；纵然工作繁忙，卡尔少去公司一天都不行，但他依然愿意直奔加州，打算用半天时间陪艾米丽随便做点她想做的事。</p><p>“你是来工作的吗？”</p><p>“不是。来看你的。我今天下午就回去。”</p><p>艾米丽翻个白眼：“对对对，‘来看我的，下午就回去’，说的跟真事儿一样。”</p><p>她的怀疑实在好笑，所以即便他说的是事实，卡尔也没再多为自己辩护一句，打算吊吊闺女的胃口。</p><p>“请你吃顿早饭？或午饭？”他又看了眼手表上的时间。见鬼，这时差没倒好，现在到底几点了？“或晚饭？”</p><p>艾米丽一合教材：“明天要考试，我今天得复习。不过可以敲诈你一顿豪华午餐。”</p><p>“谁说要请你吃豪华的了？”</p><p>“得了吧，爸！我们在食堂老是吃得营养不良。”</p><p>“行，那就豪华午餐。然后我帮你复习，”卡尔提议，“我可以考你……天知道他们怎么考未来的工程师。”</p><p>“那我明天绝对会挂。”艾米丽大笑起来。</p><p>卡尔勾着女儿的胳膊走出咖啡厅，喜不自胜。</p><p>“工程学里也得有微表情吧？”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>华府中央拘留所</em>
</p><p>今早吉莉安要换个玩法。她决定先发制人，在潘恩来得及闯进自己办公室前，就提前出现在他的办公室，等待对方到来。</p><p>道格拉斯·潘恩博士没问早上好，直接递过来两只文件夹：“我两个，你两个，剩下的没那么紧急，等明天给阿尔梅达博士。”</p><p>“好。”吉莉安点点头。自己竟然才多了两个病人，这倒有点出乎意料。虽说今天的工作量还是不小，但她中午要是快点吃饭的话，兴许能在六点前打卡下班，还来得及去乔治华盛顿大学做个嘉宾讲座，顺便辅导部分学生。本着等价交换的原则，这样一来，她就可以使用大学的实验室了。自离开五角大楼以来，她已近十年没有做研究的时间或机会。</p><p>就在要走出潘恩的办公室时，吉莉安注意到了一个文件夹中的名字。</p><p>
  <em>亨特·克兰。</em>
</p><p>“等一下，”她转身向潘恩说，“我不接这个病人。我以为亚历克斯已经告诉你了？”</p><p>“轮不到阿尔梅达博士来教我做事。”道格拉斯一抬眉毛。</p><p>吉莉安有点窘迫，自己方才那句话无疑是个失误，她明明最该知道如何措辞才能不惹恼面前这个人，毕竟这位上司将自己的一切言行举止都当作对他权威的顶撞和质疑。</p><p>“我以为，他向你<em>申请过了</em>。<em>申请</em>把这个病人从我名下调走。”吉莉安纠正了自己的用词。</p><p>“他确实申请了。”</p><p>吉莉安发现形势不对，意识到了自己进退维谷的处境，天，她真的不想挑起和潘恩的另一场争执。她很清楚接下来潘恩会让自己做什么，越发讨厌起这个上司来。</p><p>“然后呢？”吉莉安举起手中的文件夹，故作镇定。</p><p>“原因？”潘恩发问，“为什么你不想接这个病人？”</p><p>“因为我以前在狱外对他做过评估，有过来往。因此……我对他抱有很大成见。”</p><p>话一出口，吉莉安就后悔了。这愚蠢的借口是她说错的第二句话。</p><p>“你的意思是，你没能力面见以前的客户？不具备公平公正的职业精神？”</p><p>吉莉安双颊发烫：“不。我不是这个意思。”</p><p>“那问题何在？”</p><p>“问题是他恐吓我，”她只好如实承认，“我受到了威胁，有权拒接。”她知道自己这样说才算天衣无缝，基于所里的规定，当心理医生担心自己的人身安全受犯人影响时，便有权拒接病人。</p><p>她的上司突然兴致大涨：“威胁你？怎么威胁的？”</p><p>吉莉安咽了咽嗓子。通过表情。通过声音。通过这些没有成文的证据。她固然能声称克兰对自己进行了言语或人身威胁，可一旦道格拉斯·潘恩要求评估记录，吉莉安便无计可施了，因为评估记录上不会写她那晚在警局里切身感到的危险。</p><p>“福斯特博士，他到底是怎么威胁你的？”对方又问了一遍。</p><p>“这又有什么关系？”吉莉安异议，“他威胁我，我不想再同他打交道，仅此而已。如果让我接手他，对我们两人来说都不公平。”</p><p>潘恩博士坐回办公椅，双手合十做祈祷状，恍然大悟道：“哦……懂了。他眯眯眼睛，换换声调，然后你就受了威胁。”</p><p>“这是经过验证的科学……”吉莉安插话。在所有激怒她的方式中，嘲笑莱特曼的科学向来是潘恩最喜欢的一种。</p><p>“换句话说，他没说错话，也没动过手，没有具体证据能表明你所谓的威胁是真实存在的。”</p><p>她就要输了。吉莉安深知自己正在一点点输掉这场无硝烟的战争，除非她能闹得更大、更下不来台，还可能增加点胜算。但一想到与亨特·克兰共处一室的场景，她胃里便一阵恶心，甘愿不惜一切代价来拒绝同他见面。</p><p>“拜托你，”吉莉安轻柔地说。她低声下气，委曲求全，彻底举了白旗，让潘恩知道是他占了上风，“我可以接手你的两个案子，其他三个人都可以交给我。我只是不想要他。拜托你了。”</p><p>吉莉安知道自己的上司已有家室，儿子都成年了。作为丈夫兼父亲，但愿道格拉斯·潘恩<em>多多少少</em>有点同理心，就算再不喜欢她，就算再怎么想看她笑话，<em>只这一次</em>，也别逼她去见克兰。</p><p>潘恩博士叹气：“福斯特博士……谢谢你的提议，真的。但你也知道，既然都在监狱工作，就要遵规守矩，对吧？如果哪个病人让我们不舒服，我们就百般推辞，那谁都别想要这口饭碗了。”</p><p>吉莉安紧咬双唇。很好，潘恩就是故意居高临下，往她伤口上撒盐。</p><p>“我以前拒绝过任何一个病人吗，潘恩博士？<em>哪怕只有一个</em>？”</p><p>对方眉头紧皱，装出一副沉思的样子，虚伪得让吉莉安只想把他表演过度的面具撕个粉碎。</p><p>“不记得了。可能没有吧。”</p><p>“但这次我在请求你，请你相信我的专业判断。我被这个人严重威胁了。”吉莉安尽了最大努力才维持住自己平稳的声线。</p><p>潘恩第二次叹气：“福斯特博士，我从来不会故意把部下置于潜在危险中。从来没有过。”他对这种想法嗤之以鼻，“但这个亨特·克兰是因为袭击罪才进来的，一没前科，二没精神病史，三不是强奸犯，四也不是杀人犯。你自己都承认没有任何同‘威胁’相关的文字证明了，所以，你作为一个专家……”他加重了这个词的语气，“肯定理解我不能放任你拿所谓的……‘恐惧’和‘直觉’当挡箭牌。纵容一次，就会有无数次，我们不能开这种先河。”</p><p>“我知道了……”她还能再说些什么呢？</p><p>“请你面见克兰先生。如果评估过程中出现任何书面报告可证的问题，我第一个站出来解决你的忧虑。”</p><p>吉莉安一言不发地转身离开。她手里紧紧攥着文件夹，攥得指尖都发白，却也感觉不到任何疼痛。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>加州，旧金山</em>
</p><p>直到现在为止，艾米丽·莱特曼还是不太相信自己的眼睛，想不到父亲真的变魔法般出现在自己身边，和自己共进午餐。不仅如此，他还同意带自己来这家觊觎已久的餐厅下馆子。最最难以置信的是，他竟然还乖乖陪自己在大长队里等了半个钟头，才排到一张桌子。</p><p>此时此刻，当服务员端上来一盘寿司卷后，艾米丽差点就惊喜地叫出了声。这简直就是微缩的艺术品，每块寿司都是一场视觉的盛宴，比如她正前方的这一块，薄薄的紫菜包着米饭，饭团里则完美地排列着四小块不同种类的鱼肉，上面还撒着五颜六色的芝麻，令人垂涎欲滴。</p><p>今天是什么幸运日！也太棒了吧。</p><p>“这个超好看！”她转头问父亲，“你肯定没见过比这更漂亮的东西，对吧？”</p><p>卡尔一脸怀疑：“小艾，生鱼而已。”</p><p>艾米丽拿出手机，秉承良好的“相机先吃”理念，各种角度一阵狂拍，拍完了也舍不得下口。</p><p>“紫芝麻！你见过没？”</p><p>“这叫食用色素。”</p><p>她做个鬼脸。有时真相和事实只会大煞风景。</p><p>不过她倒不怎么在乎这个，她现在只知道自己马上就能大饱口福了。而且是和父亲一起！</p><p>卡尔笑看艾米丽小心翼翼地分开寿司卷，揶揄道：“你真喜欢这些玩意儿，嗯？”</p><p>“爱死了！”艾米丽不断重申，抬起眼帘看向父亲，“你知道我想来这儿多久了吗！我还以为你当时的‘豪华午餐’只是说说而已！”</p><p>“快到感恩节了。”卡尔指出。他一边夹起自己点的牛肉面，一边道：“既然你没法跟我回家，那我只能带你出来吃点好的。”</p><p>想到这件事，艾米丽心下好不内疚。前几年的感恩节都是她和父亲一起过的，但今年母亲非说轮到自己了。她不是不想见母亲，也不是不想和母亲待在一起，只是对母亲的新丈夫和他的青少年儿子实在没什么兴趣。其实艾米丽真正想做的，不过是回华府老家舒舒服服地待着，和父亲东逛西逛，再去见见老朋友，甚至还能见见吉莉安。但佐伊已经寄来了飞往芝加哥的机票，她不能中途反悔。</p><p>“我圣诞就回来。”艾米丽提醒父亲，也像在提醒自己。</p><p>“知道，亲爱的。但你也知道我不是那种坐以待毙的类型。”</p><p>艾米丽笑了起来：“那如果你主动出击的方式就是带我吃大餐的话，你可以再多出击几次，反正我没意见。”</p><p>“说说学校生活呗。”卡尔提议。</p><p>她遂了父亲的愿，漫无边际地讲起来。她喜欢的课、不喜欢但又不得不出勤的课；某节数学课上，授课的俄罗斯耄耋老爷子上一秒突然忘了自己的思路，下一秒却背出了长出天际的复杂方程式，轰动全班；几周前这里还轻微地震了一次，令她惊慌不已……如是种种，杂七杂八，不一而足。</p><p>“这边老地震，”艾米丽是这样形容西海岸的微震的，“别人都习惯了，眼都不带眨一下，就我吓得不行，怪死了。”</p><p>她也跟卡尔说了泰勒的事。泰勒是她在橄榄球赛上认识的医学预科生，两人还约过几次会。卡尔全程都听得聚精会神，专心程度比以往更甚，尤其是听到这个泰勒小子的时候，就更全神贯注了。</p><p>“所以你还在和这小屁孩约会？”卡尔问。</p><p>“这个嘛……”艾米丽承认，“也不算。他就一学习狂魔，整天泡图书馆。我们在我校黄金熊打比赛的时候才见面，然后看完比赛一起买玉米片吃，倒是挺好的……但好像也就这样了。”</p><p>她知道父亲又在解读自己了。当确定自己说的是实话后，卡尔这才露出微笑。</p><p>“男孩就是个麻烦，”他下结论说，“尤其是大学的浑小子们。”</p><p>艾米丽吃完剩下的寿司，反驳道：“这个绝对不是，你信我！”</p><p>随即又补充：“他有点像廉姆，不过是支持婚前性行为的廉姆。”其实两人在最近的两次玉米片约会时根本没聊过性的话题，但艾米丽还是开了个无伤大雅的玩笑，单纯就是为了惹惹父亲。</p><p>自家父亲当然上钩了。卡尔恨恨瞥了她一眼，表示他已经开始讨厌这个泰勒小子了。</p><p>艾米丽见状，忍不住大笑起来：“那你自己的爱情生活呢？和吉莉安说上话了吗？”</p><p>本来还在嗦面的卡尔突然停止了咀嚼，把面碗一放，用棉餐巾擦了擦嘴，如实回答：“现在的情况是，她时不时会接我电话。”</p><p>艾米丽眉头紧蹙，她本希望情况发展得能比这样好很多。吉莉安明明总爱规劝各路客户常怀宽容之心，可为何自己却做不到宽宏大度，唯独对父亲如此严苛残忍？</p><p>“没什么，”卡尔一定是看出了女儿的失望，忙安慰说，“我伤害了她。很深的那种。我们都需要时间。”</p><p>“都八百年了！”艾米丽不禁抱怨，“你的确犯了错，但人非圣贤，孰能无过？你还能怎么弥补呢？还要等多久？”</p><p>卡尔轻笑道：“小艾，才不过几个月。等你到我这个岁数，就知道几个月根本不算事儿。”这时他突然想到什么，从椅子上起身，“对了，说到福斯特，她让我替她给你点东西。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“站一下。”</p><p>“她要给我什么？”艾米丽疑惑不解，但还是听从了父亲的指示，站起身来，然后被卡尔一把紧紧抱住。</p><p>“就这个。”</p><p>艾米丽将脸埋在他胸前，咧嘴笑了起来。离开华府后，她是真的很想念父亲，唉，她这不可理喻但才华横溢的疯老爹！</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>晚些时候</em>
</p><p>吉莉安拧开一个白色小瓶，从中倒出两粒药，就着一小时前倒的水咽了。时间已经过了将近一天，但头疼的症状依旧没有自行减轻分毫，反而愈演愈烈，最后，望着自己那只从五角大楼工作时就在用的旧马克杯，她终于放弃了抵抗，乖乖喝水吃药。</p><p>她在早餐后便没再吃过任何东西，但胃依然痛得厉害，叫吉莉安也不敢去食堂售货机买饭。</p><p>她向静静躺在自己桌上的文件夹看去，望着那个印在夹子封面的不干胶标签上的名字。亨特·克兰是她今天的最后一位病人。</p><p>
  <em>赶紧做完就是了。</em>
</p><p>她拿起文件夹，双手颤抖，登时气不打一处来，又把夹子重重扔回桌上。</p><p>
  <em>我凭什么让他像这样影响我？我在所里见过那么多强奸犯和杀人犯了，这个又有什么不同？这家伙有什么来头，凭什么叫我这样身心交瘁、难受如斯？</em>
</p><p>吉莉安回忆起那晚在警局审讯室里发生过的种种。对方的表情和声音都让她不自在，甚至可以说，胆战心惊。亨特·克兰不同于其他任何一个犯人，他残忍奸诈，只因她评估了他的精神状态，克兰便对自己恨之入骨，巴不得将自己大卸八块。</p><p>但是那天，她表面上波澜不惊，完美控制住了自己的恐惧。</p><p>
  <em>因为我知道，你就在一墙之隔的屋子里，警惕地观察着这里的一切，我所见即你所见。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>因为我知道，若是克兰有所不轨，即使你在赌气，也会比任何警察都更快一步，毫不犹豫地冲进来保护我。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>知道你在我身边，这世界便迥然不同，浮云可拨，天日重现。</em>
</p><p>那天倒是也有一个武装警卫在审讯室里，但如果吉莉安有得选，她会不假思索地将其换成卡尔·莱特曼。</p><p>
  <em>我向来知道你是我的后盾，可直至今天，我才明白你究竟给予过我多少力量。</em>
</p><p>卡尔·莱特曼天不怕地不怕，你可以说他恃才傲物，也可以说他桀骜不驯，但和他在一起时，你会相信自己仿佛无所不能。</p><p>她的手机突然来了信息提示，吉莉安心下一颤，下意识以为是卡尔来了消息。</p><p>不是他。</p><p>是亚历克斯·阿尔梅达。</p><p>——嗓子好多了，明天应该就能上班。莫里斯晚上做烤童子鸡来着，我叫他多做了一份，明天带给你。但愿道狗没为难你。</p><p>亚历克斯曾说过，他人生的一大任务就是让莫里斯给全城的人做饭——这绝对能让华府变身全天下幸福指数最高的城市。思及此处，吉莉安忍俊不禁，但盯着手机，很快就又笑不出来了。她没有回复对方，而是又看了眼时间。自己已经迟到了，可即便事已至此，吉莉安也依然在思索该如何逃脱与克兰再会的命运。</p><p>
  <em>我可以找所主任说理去。他坚信莱特曼的科学，而且面试的时候，感觉他情义双全，跟某个冷血上司不是一路人。</em>
</p><p>“除非我能越俎代庖……但那样的话，以后我在道格手下就更难混了。”她喃喃自语。</p><p>
  <em>但话说回来，道格做得还不够多吗？我同他的关系已和世仇如出一辙。</em>
</p><p>吉莉安头痛欲裂，不由后悔为何自己固执地强撑了一整天才服药。</p><p>她闭上双眼。</p><p>
  <em>五分钟。反正我已经迟到了。</em>
</p><p>她再次睁开眼睛，一把抓起文件夹，站起身来，下定决心地深吸一口气。</p><p>
  <em>只是个心理障碍的病人而已。别害怕，别给他这种权力。</em>
</p><p>吉莉安又为自己敲响警钟。她治疗过的失常犯人多了去了，其中不乏远比亨特·克兰还变态的。生活带给她的挑战远超一个精神病患，但她何曾弃甲投戈？她向来坚定不移地站在自己的航向上，从不半途折返。</p><p>在她的漫漫一生中，亨特·克兰不过是路边一株野草，是长篇巨作中的一个注脚，不值得自己如此煞费心神。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>晚些时候</em>
</p><p>见到他时，吉莉安几乎大惊失色，感觉自己突然有点窒息。</p><p>亨特·克兰现在这张脸可和她印象中的不太像。</p><p>好吧，说是天壤之别也不为过。他现在脸上伤痕累累，肿得有以前两倍大，简直就是一团糟，奇丑无比，令人毛骨悚然。</p><p>他的嘴唇也肿得厉害，活像两根腊肠，张也不是，合也不行；一只眼受了重伤，被一条超大绷带缠着，然而绷带没缠完全，致使他眼睛周围的紫色淤伤暴露在空气中，惨不忍睹。</p><p>过去的亨特·克兰是位魅力十足、风流倜傥的成功男性；而现在这位……恐怕要恢复很久才能看着有点人样。</p><p>“这他妈什么狗屎玩笑？”</p><p>这是他开口第一句话。</p><p>由于伤情惨重，克兰费了好大功夫才得以吐字骂人，而吉莉安也费了好大功夫才得以理解。</p><p>“谁他妈叫莱他妈集团过来的？”</p><p>“我现在不代表莱特曼集团，克兰先生。我在这里工作。”吉莉安在他面前镇定落座，只庆幸对方无法像卡尔那样读懂自己。</p><p>“不要你。给我换个心理师，这儿又不止你婊子一个。你他妈以为我不知道自己有哪些权利？贱货，忘了我是个律师了？”</p><p>
  <em>你我都想。相信我，我们都希望你能换个心理医生。</em>
</p><p>“我今天来，只是为了评估你是否可以进行单独监禁，大概仅需十分钟左右。我也可以现在离开，让别人明天再来做我的工作，但那样的话，克兰先生，你今晚可能就要被请出医务室，回原先的牢房过夜了。取决于你，我无所谓。”</p><p>她能看出对方正在忖量计策，也能看出对方正尽力控制内心的暴怒。</p><p>亨特·克兰向前倾了倾身子，吉莉安立刻屏气凝神。尽管近旁的警卫向两人走近了几步，尽管面前的克兰手脚都被铐着，她也警惕异常，万不敢大意半分。</p><p>同时，他这一举动使吉莉安看清了这面挂彩脸颊的特写，也更看清了对方眼中恣意燃烧的怒火。克兰恨不能即刻将她生吞活剥。</p><p>吉莉安霎时浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，脑子里砰砰作响，有如雷鸣。</p><p>“你应该很清楚……要不是你和卡尔·莱特曼，我也不会落到如今这步田地，是吧？这个……彻底毁了我的事业。我的人生。还有我的脸。都是因为你太他妈可恶，满嘴谎言……”</p><p>“克兰先生，我记得你进监狱是因为袭击莱特曼博士，不是别的。”吉莉安打断他的话，直勾勾地盯着对方的眼睛，“我来不是为了听你这些凭空捏造的无稽之谈，而是为了问你几个问题，评估你的精神状态。克兰先生，你能配合吗？如果不能，我现在就走人。”</p><p>她的严厉并没有吓退克兰。男人还是探着身子，靠在桌上，用那只完好的眼睛对她怒目而视。吉莉安几乎能听见对方大脑飞速运转的声音，也能感到他愤怒的呼吸打在自己脸上。</p><p>他们沉默地对峙，时间仿佛持续了几个世纪那么长，死一般的寂静由四面八方挤压而来，连空气都凝滞。有那么一瞬间，吉莉安甚至觉得自己有些眩晕。她双拳紧攥，指甲深深陷入掌心，以遏制自己的恶心感。</p><p>“那就这么着……”克兰终于缓缓开口，低声说道，“你扮好你的福斯特医生，告诉外边那些人，我欢迎单独监禁。就像我也很欢迎，不对……”他停顿几秒，斟酌措辞，“不只是欢迎……我<em>等不及</em>出狱后与你重逢了。”</p><p>“这是威胁吗，克兰先生？”</p><p>
  <em>它是。你我皆知。</em>
</p><p>“当然不是……”他笑里藏刀，肿胀的嘴唇上翘得更加厉害。一分钟前那个破口大骂的男人不见了，取而代之的又是那个阴险狡诈的克兰律师，只有天知道他成功逃脱了什么，也只有天知道他已经成功逃脱了多久。正如那天她在警局看到的那样，这男人的态度可以瞬间来个一百八十度大转弯，压抑自己的凶残本性，向世人展现出那副冷静的精英皮囊。</p><p>“请原谅我方才的顶撞……我对你绝无半句怨言。在这儿工作肯定需要一种大无畏精神吧，福斯特医生，你这点真叫人肃然起敬。即便这种大无畏精神可能……”</p><p>为了让话语的影响发挥到极致，他又停顿了。</p><p>亨特·克兰真是位炉火纯青的演员。</p><p>“会让你死无葬身之地。”</p><p>吉莉安顿感彻骨的寒意顺着脊背向下扩散，刹那如同置身冰窟。她眼见对方纯粹的仇恨，还有赤裸的意图。</p><p>
  <em>在武装警卫的看守下，在摄像机的监控下，你威胁要杀了我，却能全身而退。</em>
</p><p>“这是威胁吗，克兰先生？”吉莉安重复，脑内阵阵轰鸣，感觉自己的声音听着如此遥远，恍若相隔光年。</p><p>他摇了摇快被揍开花的脑袋，否认道：“不、不不……怎么可能呢。这……只是关心罢了。没别的意思，我只是在关心一位美丽动人的女士……卿本佳人，只可惜在这种引火上身的地方工作……”</p><p>
  <em>我又何必自寻烦恼？你诡计多端，太无懈可击，终会逃出法网。</em>
</p><p>吉莉安打开文件夹，把注意力集中在眼前的文件上。无论自己感受如何，也绝不能让对方看出端倪，克兰可不是这里唯一会逢场作戏的人。</p><p>如她所说，评估很快就结束了。测完十五个问题，吉莉安便仓促离开房间，没多看对方一眼。</p><p>走出医务室，她加快了步伐，直奔最近的洗手间而去，差点没有赶到隔间，便呕吐起来。</p><p>呕吐过后，吉莉安盖上马桶盖，坐在上面歇了很久，然后才起身走到水池前，向脸上泼了些冷水，也不在乎是否会花了妆容。她任由冰冷刺骨的液体从指间流过，然后将湿漉漉的双手按在后颈处，终于让身体降下温来。</p><p>结束了。</p><p>
  <em>冷静。就算克兰想杀了你，也并不代表他真的会动手。他只是个爱好小男孩的变态懦夫。不是杀手。</em>
</p><p>她又合掌掬起一捧水，喝了下去，无不欣慰地发现，自己头痛恶心的症状终于偃旗息鼓。</p><p>“已经结束了……”吉莉安自言自语，喃喃重复。她直起身来，面露欣慰，望向镜子里自己惨白疲惫的脸庞，“结束了。”</p><p>她慢吞吞地走回办公室。今天的工作都完成了。吉莉安有点想回家，想蜷缩在被窝里，有一搭没一搭地读本无脑言情小说，放空思绪，好让自己忘了工作，忘了今天。至于研究……虽然吉莉安平日喜欢沉浸在自己的实验研究里，不过她现在显然没这个心情。</p><p>但此时此刻，其实她全身的细胞都叫嚣着某种渴望。渴望一件与以上两者大相径庭的事。</p><p>她今晚只想要他。想见他，渴望他，如同沙漠中濒死的人渴望最后一片绿洲。</p><p>这么久以来，她第一次不再在乎自己还爱着卡尔。也不在乎他不爱自己。</p><p>她今晚只想要挚友的陪伴而已。她只想感受有他作伴时的满足而已。她只想要这些，不多也不少。</p><p>吉莉安拿起电话，拨出了卡尔的号码，然而事与愿违，对方没有接听，令她不由得大失所望。这时她才意识到卡尔可能还在返回华府的飞机上，也意识威洛斯基可能会去机场接他。</p><p>但吉莉安还是一点也不在乎。她径自编辑起短信来。</p><p>——不知道你航班几点到，但你要是想在机场搭我的车，就回复一下，让我去接你。我很乐意接受你先前的提议，晚点一起去喝一杯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>华府，里根国家机场</em>
</p><p>卡尔·莱特曼取完行李，走入机场主廊。他正打算出去叫辆出租，顺手拿出手机瞟了一眼，这才看见了她的来信。</p><p>他翻来覆去读了好两遍，还是不敢相信，以为是自己惺忪的睡眼在搞鬼。</p><p>福斯特愿意来接他。更不可思议的是，她还愿意接受提议，跟自己去喝一杯……见鬼，太阳打西边出来了？</p><p>然而下一秒，卡尔的难以置信就成了忧心忡忡，一度还以为她出了什么事。这封短信早就发给自己了，但彼时的他还在万米高空，足足错过了三个小时。</p><p>一出航站楼，卡尔便赶紧找了个交通噪音最小的角落，迫不及待地拨出她的号码。</p><p>两声铃响过后，对方接起电话。</p><p>
  <em>“卡尔？”</em>
</p><p>“刚落地，才看到短信，”他说，“这么晚才回信，抱歉。”</p><p>
  <em>“没事。”</em>
</p><p>“你要是还想出来，我们今晚就聚。”卡尔努力让自己听着漫不经心，但也知道他的声音瞒不过吉莉安，正如吉莉安的表情瞒不过自己。如果说这世上有谁能仅凭语气便听出自己到底有多想见到对方，那就是电话另一端的吉莉安本人。</p><p>
  <em>“你确定？你刚下飞机，不累吗？已经九点多了……”</em>
</p><p>“无所谓……飞机上睡过了。”他说谎道。</p><p>对方沉默片刻，卡尔不禁怀疑她是否后悔发了那条短信。这就是即时通讯的一大缺点，一旦你摁下发送键，就不能像撕碎信纸那样反悔了，你无路可退，只能硬着头皮迈出下一步。</p><p>
  <em>“等我收拾一下就来接你。告诉我你在里根吧？”</em>
</p><p>卡尔笑得洋洋得意。比起里根，杜勒斯离她家可要远得多。</p><p>“算你走运。”</p><p>
  <em>“我快到的时候给你打电话，你再跟我说具体地点。”</em>
</p><p>“待会儿见。”</p><p>他笑着挂断电话，把旅行袋随手往水泥地上一丢。坦白说，卡尔现在累得骨头都快散架了，他毕竟已经在公司连轴转了好几周，而后又马不停蹄地来了趟旋风一日游，怕是任谁的身板也吃不消；一小时前，他满脑子只有自己家里那张舒适柔软的大床。</p><p>但是现在，既然去见吉莉安成为了备选项，毋庸置疑，他的大床就可以先退居其次了。在这场长达数月的拉锯战后，吉莉安终于愿意向他抛出橄榄枝，若是不趁机接住，那还不如抓紧自我了结呢。</p><p>自镰刀掉落的那晚后，这还是吉莉安第一次主动联系他。若自己今天又马失前蹄，那他卡尔·莱特曼的大半辈子真算是白活了。这次他决不能失手。决不能。</p><p>卡尔再次提起旅行袋，走回航站楼，乖乖等待吉莉安的到来，感觉喜从天降。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>华府，乔治城</em>
</p><p>卡尔说服吉莉安去她家附近的餐厅小坐。</p><p>
  <em>“这样你可以把车停在家里，还能喝酒，不用想着送我回去。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“那你怎么办？我可以只沾一点酒，然后开车送你，卡尔。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我打出租。”</em>
</p><p>他赢了。于是他们此刻坐进了乔治城休闲区的某家餐厅里；由于已近深夜，餐厅保洁员都已经开始收拾卫生了。</p><p>服务员拿来一张酒水单，卡尔对红酒可谓一窍不通，也向来漠不关心，于是干脆叫对方递给吉莉安。吉莉安看着看着，便和服务员讨论起什么浓郁醇美的波尔多红酒，卡尔反正是半个词也听不懂，只觉得两人像在说希腊语；再说了，他只忙着观察两人，根本无暇顾及他们究竟说了些什么。</p><p>显而易见，服务员在同吉莉安调情，而吉莉安也顺着他的意思，有意无意地撩回去；起初卡尔看两人你来我往，还看得好不有趣，但没过多久，这死皮赖脸的服务员就让他心烦意乱起来。</p><p>
  <em>伙计，你小费泡汤了。</em>
</p><p>“2001年的这瓶无与伦比，绝对特别……”他滔滔不绝。</p><p>“就它了。”卡尔打断对方。</p><p>“01年的拉图？”服务员问道，这才第一次把注意力转到卡尔身上。</p><p>“对，就那瓶。”</p><p>“卡尔……”吉莉安想出言制止，但服务员已经把单子写好收起来了，临走前还向她灿烂一笑。</p><p>吉莉安望着卡尔：“以防你想知道，你刚刚点了瓶275块的酒。”</p><p>卡尔内心一阵哀嚎。世界上怎么能有这么贵的法国葡萄汁？</p><p>但他很快就耸了耸肩，不动声色：“只要能让那家伙赶紧闪人，多少钱都值了。”</p><p>“我才看中一瓶很不错的加州梅洛，只要五十。你要是再多给我两分钟，我能省你二百块钱。”</p><p>
  <em>今晚的时间全是你的，你想要多久，就要多久。但我只要你。不是那个想在我眼皮底下留你联系方式的家伙。</em>
</p><p>他坐直了上身，若无其事道：“几个月来头一回和我最好的朋友聚餐，不点瓶好酒可不像话。你觉得呢？”</p><p>“当然。”吉莉安温柔回答，眼底闪过一丝不易察觉的内疚，但还是被卡尔捕捉到了，叫他直想给自己脸上来一拳。他根本不想让她难过愧疚，然而，怎么凡事一扯上吉莉安，自己就非得办砸不可？</p><p>“只是想说现在这样挺好的……你我一起出来喝一杯。真怀念。”</p><p>对方没有说话，但是点了点头，承认自己和卡尔一样想念这种相聚片刻的感觉。</p><p>“想吃点什么吗？”时间很晚了，可卡尔仍旧饥肠辘辘。很显然，即使美联航再怎么想蒙人，飞机上那一小包椒盐脆饼也绝对不够塞牙缝的。</p><p>“好啊，”吉莉安立马同意道。她在食物的问题上可从来不是个反对派，“我来点吧，省得你又不小心点什么鱼子酱。”</p><p>卡尔看她招呼服务员过来，点了三道开胃菜。老天保佑，这回那蠢蛋可终于没再赖着不走了。</p><p>待服务员离开后，吉莉安探过身子，关切地问：“你确定不用回去休息吗？你看着……累坏了。”</p><p>岂止是累坏了。“累个半死”都不足以形容他现在的状态。但卡尔压根不在乎。</p><p>“那你看着棒极了。”他反着说。这是事实。吉莉安看起来健康而快乐，状态真的很棒。她今晚披了件黑色薄夹克，内里则配了件深粉的衬衣。衬衣的深V型领口同她的银项链相得益彰，长链底部还吊着一只精致的垂坠，很难不引人注意。</p><p>对方的脸颊微微红了几分，道：“下班后睡了一会儿，挺好的。我还在努力适应朝九晚五的作息。”说着，她又粲然一笑，百媚丛生，“有时感觉像做兼职一样。”</p><p>这是卡尔注意到的另一件事。在公司的最后几个月时，吉莉安眼睑下总挂着一对黑眼圈，总显得憔悴不已，可那双黑眼圈如今已经彻底消失了，使她看起来精神焕发。</p><p>离开他和莱特曼集团，也许是吉莉安·福斯特有生以来为自己做的最好的事。这突如其来的念头无异于钢针芒刺，又如同难以下咽的苦果，令卡尔心中顿感酸涩难忍。</p><p>服务员端酒上桌，期间继续无视卡尔，只殷勤地劝吉莉安品酒。卡尔望着她晃了晃高脚杯，小酌一口。</p><p>从吉莉安愉悦而享受的表情来看，这酒想必是很对她的口味。待她喝完，服务员这才给卡尔也斟上一杯。等服务员离开，他满意地同吉莉安举杯相碰。</p><p>“哇……”吉莉安赞叹，“真的很特别。”</p><p>
  <em>是。当然。</em>
</p><p>他们目光在流转中相撞。他时常忘记有对方作伴时，自己心里究竟能有多满足。思及此处，卡尔不禁露出笑容。</p><p>“艾米丽怎么样？”吉莉安问。</p><p>“很好、很好……”</p><p>他告诉吉莉安，自己代她给了艾米丽一个熊抱，他们还在人气爆火的精致日式餐厅吃了午餐，之后又大肆吹嘘了一通自家女儿的学术才华。</p><p>“她现在有门课得了满分，提醒下，虽然只考了一次，但也算数。真是个小天才，是吧？”</p><p>“当然啦。小天才。”吉莉安诚心实意地赞同。</p><p>他说得起兴，都没注意服务员上了菜。</p><p>“我能问你件事吗？”卡尔试探着。</p><p>对方随手拿了点儿某个盘子里的食物，卡尔不确定她吃的是什么，看着像盖了一层奶酪的水果馅饼。</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“这个……今晚不是出来聚餐吗，是不是象征着我们和好了？”</p><p>吉莉安抬起眼帘，在她开口回答之前，那双蔚蓝的瞳孔便如同旋涡般将卡尔卷入其间，令他无以自拔地深陷进去。</p><p>“我希望可以和好如初。”</p><p>
  <em>我也希望。你可想不到我有多希望。</em>
</p><p>“所以我们今天出来是因为已经和好了？”</p><p>她淡淡一笑：“想听真话？”</p><p>卡尔耸耸肩，也报以微笑：“不妨讲讲看。”</p><p>“我今天过得糟糕透顶，想让你来陪我。”</p><p>“你在利用我？”</p><p>“有点吧。”</p><p>他轻笑出声，谅解道：“没事，原谅你了。”随即又为吉莉安倒了些酒，“跟我说说，出什么事了？”</p><p>“没什么好说的。”她一边敷衍，一边对另一盘开胃菜下手。</p><p>卡尔又忍不住解读对方。<em>她在说谎。</em></p><p>“我有个恨不得谋杀掉的上司。”</p><p>“哦，是吗？你要真想动手，我有熟人可以帮你脱罪。”</p><p> “不错。”吉莉安开怀大笑。</p><p>“或者你也可以直接甩手走人，回公司给我干活。”</p><p>“给你？”</p><p>他今晚第二次想给自己来上一拳。</p><p>“<em>跟我</em>。<em>和我一起</em>。”</p><p>吉莉安的神情再次变得莫测高深，叫他捉摸不透。真有趣，她怎会有这种能力？仅凭自己意愿，便可拒他于千里之外的能力。</p><p>“你<em>知道</em>我的意思，吉尔，和我一起工作。”卡尔想让她明白这句话，更想让她也坚信这一点。</p><p>对方点了点头：“我知道。”</p><p>“不管我整天怎么犯浑胡扯，这公司的一半都是你的。只要你想，就永远是你的。”</p><p>“卡尔……”吉莉安抬起眉毛，眼神中写满了“我明白”三个字。凭卡尔说话的方式，她很清楚对方的意思，由是并不恼，也没感到被冒犯，“我知道。真的。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“但我和中拘所签了一年的合同，我要遵守。”</p><p>“那之后呢？”</p><p>“没想好。”吉莉安也耸耸肩。</p><p>“到时候知会我一声。我随时能把托勒斯踢出你的办公室。”</p><p>“这里有点热。”吉莉安说着，一边脱下了外套，露出了里面穿的短袖上衣。这件短袖靓丽素雅，若不是被她手臂内侧那条划过苍白肌肤的长疤分了神，他的注意力本应立刻放在吉莉安的衬衣上，或衬衣的低领口处。</p><p>“说到工作，我今天一天都没接到托勒斯的来电。你应该很欣慰吧？”</p><p>“是吗？”实话实说，这么久以来，卡尔在过去的一天里史无前例地丝毫没考虑过公司的事务，更遑论查托勒斯和洛克尔的岗。</p><p>“我今早倒是给她打了一个，跟她说如有需要，尽管找我……”</p><p>卡尔隔着桌子，拿过摆在一小片吐司上的肉，咬了半口，又放回盘中。确实挺开胃的，只是他现在突然没了食欲。</p><p>“莉亚说你还没雇新人来填补我的空缺。”</p><p>“她说了，嗯？净爱打小报告。”</p><p>“卡尔，她不能老是一个人做两份工。”</p><p>“我知道，”卡尔承认，“但是找个聪明人又不容易，更别提找个聪明能干有资历、而且愿意为了一份低薪工作放弃生活、还能忍我的人。打着灯笼都瞧不见。”</p><p>吉莉安眉头紧蹙：“你可别说公司招聘广告上是这么写的。”</p><p>“看了吧，这就是我为什么需要一个语言专家在身边的原因。”</p><p>“卡尔？”</p><p>他不由自主地傻笑起来：“说实话，托勒斯办事挺出色。但别告诉她是我说的。”</p><p>“也许你该告诉她，”吉莉安开口，“莉亚可能不太需要表扬，但她到底是人类，需要知道自己的付出有所收获，有所意义。”</p><p>卡尔喝了口酒，心下不得不同意她的观点。尤其在当今这种情况下，既然福斯特不在，还有谁愿意费心思表扬员工？当然，对于洛克尔，他还是要一如既往地划清界限。</p><p>“我认识一个人，可以胜任我的旧工作。”吉莉安补充道。</p><p>“是吗，嗯？”</p><p>“我在中拘所的一位同事。如果你愿意给个机会，他肯定会很开心的，而且也能做得很好。”</p><p>“行吧，”卡尔撇撇嘴。他一点也不想另找人来替代吉莉安。在所有人当中，她是他最不想换掉的人。然而卡尔没有说出真实想法，只是妥协：“那叫他给我来个电话。”</p><p>他又喝了些酒：“再跟我讲讲你的生活。”</p><p>卡尔又试着吃了点东西，但目光却紧紧锁定在对方的手臂上，感觉自己突然难以下咽。那条疤仿佛一盏聚光灯，打在他身上，令他分心，也令他的愧歉无处可逃。而另一边，吉莉安却对他的片刻失神一无所知。</p><p>
  <em>如果你在夏天穿短袖外出，这会是他们注意到的头一件事。不是你那双纤纤长腿，也不是那对旖旎迷人的蓝眸。不，都不是。他们只会看到它。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他们只会看到我在你身上留下的标记。</em>
</p><p>“我跟你说过我要养狗了吗？”</p><p>他胃里翻江倒海，只后悔中午为何要自我强迫着吃完了那条春卷。</p><p>“狗？”</p><p>“嗯。我昨天刚在收容所签了文件，周末就能去接他。他不算很好看……好吧，这么说太客气了，”吉莉安咯咯笑出了声，“他其实丑丑的，但我一在收容所见到他，我就知道，卡尔……他是世上最可爱的狗。我对他一见钟情。”</p><p>“养狗麻烦得很。你得冒着暴风雪出去遛他。”</p><p>“我难道就不能找你帮忙喽？”</p><p>卡尔艰难一笑。许是受他们这瓶昂贵红酒的影响，微醺的吉莉安真的很享受自己今晚的陪伴，他都犯不着读微表情便能轻而易举地看出这一点。他本应高兴的，毕竟自己对这一切已渴望了太久太久，可谓梦寐以求。毕竟他曾那么迫切地想要吉莉安回到他的生活中来，想要她能在自己触手可及的空间里，心满意足地生活下去。</p><p>但是每次望见吉莉安臂上狭长的疤痕，卡尔的思绪就不能自已地飘回办公室的那晚。那汩汩不止的鲜血。那座机上带血的指纹。还有吉莉安那愈发苍白的脸颊，仿佛下一秒就要融化滴落，落进他的衣服、他的家具、他的地板，融进无穷无尽的漆黑夜色，消失不见，无可挽回。他无能为力地回望，就像在做一场又一场往复循环的噩梦。</p><p>“你不喜欢我点的菜吗？”吉莉安注意到了对方变化的情绪，由是问道。看到卡尔几乎没怎么碰过食物，她又道：“我们可以再要点儿别的。”</p><p>
  <em>我希望你能把它处理掉。或者至少披上外套。因为我自己受不了看见它。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我的确太自私，但这就是事实。</em>
</p><p>“卡尔？”</p><p>“不……这……菜挺好的。只是……我有点累了。”</p><p>“那今晚就到此为止吧。”吉莉安提议。这回她的“拒之门外法”可不怎么成功，卡尔一眼便能读出对方外露的失望；有那么一瞬间，他甚至还自以为看到了吉莉安眼底的醋意，但这一点儿也解释不通啊。天，他大概真是累糊涂了。</p><p>“别……”就在一个月前，他还费尽心思，不顾一切地想同她共度一晚，可是此刻，他们的久别重逢即将潦草收尾，就只是因为他……</p><p>“我去叫服务员。”吉莉安打断了卡尔的思路。</p><p>“别……先别走。”</p><p>吉莉安脸上写满了关切：“卡尔，你没事吧？”</p><p>“疼吗？”</p><p>
  <em>为什么我总是大煞风景，非要把我们再拽回那个夜晚不可？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>因为它就在我眼前。</em>
</p><p>“疼什么？”</p><p>“你的疤。”卡尔的目光直指对方手臂。</p><p>吉莉安其实不想回答这个问题，只敷衍地应了一声“不疼”。</p><p>
  <em>骗子。</em>
</p><p>她知道卡尔又在解读自己了，知道他想确定自己是否如实作答。虽说多言无益，她也本不想就这个话题聊得更深，但最终还是决定迁就对方。</p><p>“有时吧，”吉莉安承认，“天冷或潮湿的时候会有点疼，但不会疼得睡不着。”</p><p>卡尔眉头紧锁。何其讽刺，他想听真话，可又受不了听她讲真话。正如同他也受不了自己去看那道改变了一切的伤疤。</p><p>他对“后悔”这种概念向来不甚明晰，过去只相信这不过是世间最无用的一种情绪，可如今内心却被无尽的悔恨驱使，甚至令他产生了同样陌生的自我厌弃。</p><p>
  <em>为什么一定是你？我曾在愤怒中闯下那么多祸，伤过那么多人，可到头来，为什么你也会占其中一席之地？为何这次会是你，吉尔？</em>
</p><p>正当此时，一连串震耳欲聋的巨响突然打断了他所有的思绪。他在余光里瞥见某个服务生打翻了摆满玻璃杯的托盘，又是一番七零八落、支离破碎的凄惨景象。</p><p>但真正吸引卡尔注意的并不是那些玻璃碎片，而是身旁吉莉安的反应，是她下意识地护住自己的长疤，是她突然急促了的呼吸，是她满溢惊恐的、睁大的双眼。这应激反应只持续了不过几秒，却被卡尔看了个一清二楚，如同一记响亮的耳光，令他只想逃离这间餐厅。他，从不逃避任何问题的卡尔·莱特曼，此刻只想原地消失。</p><p>吉莉安的呼吸平稳下来，扯起嘴角向他笑了笑，完全不清楚对方刚刚看到了什么。她不无同情地评论：“可怜人……但愿别被扣工钱。”</p><p>卡尔一推椅子，站起身来，望见吉莉安目光中的忧虑愈发加深。</p><p>“你真的没事吗？”</p><p>他呆滞地点点头：“没事……得去趟洗手间。”</p><p>
  <em>我花了几个月的时间，千方百计地想让你回来，可直到今晚才蓦然发现，离开我是你这辈子做的最正确的选择。</em>
</p><p>卡尔望着吉莉安，知道她并不相信自己所谓的“没事”。</p><p>他想俯下身去同她吻别，最后一次感受停留在自己唇上的、她的温度。因为无论卡尔决定了什么，无论他即将做什么，他脑海中最原始的一部分仍然渴望着吉莉安，而且将会永无止境地渴望她。</p><p>
  <em>曾经我太自私，一意孤行，只想留你在此。但那时还没爱上你。爱情这玩意儿真是有趣，让我希望你能拥有幸福，更甚于我自己的。</em>
</p><p>这无疑是句蠢透了的陈词滥调，可与此同时也是恒定真理。在最不愿承认的内心深处，也许他一直都清楚这点：若是这世上有谁值得比这更好的——或者说，比他更好的——那一定是吉莉安·福斯特。只要看看她手臂的那条丑陋的长疤，便足以证明一切。</p><p>他本不该花了这么久才醒悟过来。</p><p>许是因为那晚之后，他见她的次数实在太少，上次在警局见面时，吉莉安穿着长袖；而上上次去她家时，他被吉莉安的怒火分散了太多注意，无暇顾及其他。</p><p>一出了吉莉安的视线，卡尔便拽过服务员，递出自己的信用卡，叫对方抓紧结账。</p><p>等服务员回来后，他签下收据，逃也似地离开餐厅，未曾回望一眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>和你在一起永远不会觉得不对劲儿。这是一件我做对了的事。你是我混乱宇宙的正确所在。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——B·菲茨帕特里克</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>华府，乔治城</em>
</p><p>
  <em>晚些时候</em>
</p><p>“不说别的，但那家伙绝对配不上你。”</p><p>讨喜的服务员收过桌上的空盘和酒瓶，吉莉安这才抬眼看了看对方。</p><p><em>你怎么这么肯定？</em>她不禁想。<em>我可能是个连环杀手呢。</em></p><p>“谢谢。”她向服务员礼貌一笑，并无意调情。</p><p>吉莉安随后长叹一声。她大概不该喝那最后一杯，但这美酒香醇馥郁，余味无穷，叫自己实在难以拒绝，不想白白浪费。而此时此刻，红酒带来的微醺感在她脑中嗡嗡作响，可能竟成了能阻止自己的怒火彻底沸腾的唯一因素。</p><p>就在片刻之前，吉莉安才刚开始担心卡尔，不知他为何有去无回。她叫来服务员，请对方帮忙去洗手间看看卡尔的情况，结果可怜的服务员半是尴尬，半是抱歉，支支吾吾地解释着卡尔已经结账买单，离开餐厅了。他倒的确是有去无回，只不过并非洗手间，而是直接离她而去，一去不返。</p><p>
  <em>至少你还买了单。</em>
</p><p>这结局倒真是同她糟糕透顶的一天首尾呼应、相辅相成。</p><p>
  <em>你脑子里又在想什么，卡尔？你花了几个月的时间，挖空心思地想让我回来，拿着巧克力出现在我家门口，今晚还点了瓶三百的酒，然后现在……你就来这套？</em>
</p><p>吉莉安靠回椅背上，发现平息自己怒气的不只是昂贵的红酒，还有另一个事实，那就是这根本说不通。尽管她脑子里有一部分已经怒气冲天，但另一部分也在隐隐担心，担心有什么出问题了。真的出大问题了。</p><p>她穿上外套，抓起卡尔忘带的旅行袋，离开餐桌，快步走入初冬深夜的寒风中。餐厅离家不过几个街区，现在固然可以慢悠悠地散步回家，但吉莉安此刻另有想法。</p><p>她拦下一辆出租，坐进车里，报给司机一个再熟悉不过的地址。</p><p>直觉指引她通向那个终点。</p><p>吉莉安不知自己如今是否还像曾经那样了解他，但若是换做以前的卡尔，在经历了今晚之后，一定会回到那个地方。</p><p>
  <em>也许你想通过这种方式来报复我离开公司，或报复我做过的其他伤了你自尊的事……但你如果真想一刀两断，结束我们的一切，决不能就这样草草了事，有始无终。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>不管我多生你的气，至少我还是回到公司，跟你大大方方地亲自道了别。卡尔，这是我欠你的，也是你欠我的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>如果你想告诉我，说我把你彻底惹毛了，说我们结束了，那你也要当着我的面说出口。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>毕竟归根到底，公司还是我们的共同财产，你我在合同上仍是合伙人。</em>
</p><p>“女士，”司机的声音打断了她的思路，“到地方了。莱特曼集团。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>吉莉安·福斯特用钥匙卡刷开前门，走进了公司。她没有开灯，而是任双眼慢慢适应满目的黑暗。虽然已许久未归，但她对这里依然了如指掌，如有必要，吉莉安甚至可以蒙着双眼在这栋建筑里绕来绕去。</p><p>望见走廊尽头那间办公室的微弱灯光，她扬起唇角，露出了欣慰的笑容。自己猜得一点不错，卡尔确实回到了这里，没回他在郊区的房子。</p><p>也没回威洛斯基家。</p><p>吉莉安走过寂静的长廊，路经自己的老办公室，悄悄打开门，溜进了房间。尽管没开灯，但百叶窗是敞开的，月光如水，静默而神秘地笼罩了房间，镀上一层清冷的银白微光。</p><p>她走到自己的旧办公桌前。桌子比以前更乱了，桌面上堆满了活页夹和文件夹、签字笔和咖啡杯，另有一只水晶球和一个盛满水的鱼缸，缸里还游动着两尾金鱼。吉莉安不禁惊讶，想不通莉亚在以前办公的小空间里是怎么塞下这么多杂物的。再定睛一看，她还发现了桌上摆着的几张照片，和几尊有着吉莉安拼读不出来的、西班牙语名字的小雕像。</p><p>望见这些变化，她不禁黯然神伤。</p><p>托勒斯把这里改造成了独属于自己的办公室，同时，他们这位天赋异禀的学徒也通过了考验，已然接替了吉莉安原先的位置。吉莉安由衷地为托勒斯感到高兴和骄傲，但想到她自己曾在此倾注过那么多时间与心血，想到这间办公室曾安放着她整个灵魂，可如今却时过境迁、物是人非，房间终究是易了主，再也不属于自己，她还是不由得怊怅若失。</p><p>吉莉安退回走廊，离开似到来时那般沉默。她转头望向莱特曼的办公室，朝长廊尽头微弱的发光处走去。</p><p>办公室的门半敞着，不出所料，她看见卡尔正躺在办公室的沙发上。</p><p>起初吉莉安还以为对方睡着了，但她一进屋，卡尔便猛地睁开双眼，脸上瞬间流露出真确的惊讶。</p><p>“福斯特？”他坐直了身子，“见鬼，你怎么进来的？”</p><p>吉莉安扬了扬手中的钥匙卡：“从前门进来的。你今晚倒提醒我了，我还有这半间公司。”</p><p>“你来做什么？”</p><p>吉莉安双臂交叉，注视着对方：“你的不辞而别也太无礼了，我想让你清楚这一点。”说着，她又扔过去他的旅行袋，恰好砸在卡尔脚上，令吉莉安不由希望这包能更重一些，“你把这个落在餐厅了。”</p><p>卡尔揉揉眼睛，喉咙里呻吟一声。不同于自己的老办公室，卡尔办公室的百叶窗紧闭着，屋内唯一的光源来自办公桌上的台灯，昏暗异常，使房间陷入半黑暗之中。正当此时，她才突然注意到对方看上去究竟有多疲惫。自她离开公司后，卡尔脸上那一条条熟悉的皱纹加深了许多。吉莉安本不应感到惊讶的，毕竟在他们两人尚能齐心协力时，公司都很难经营下去，就更不要说留卡尔独自一人夹缝求生了。吉莉安不敢想象他付出了多大的努力才维持住公司运转……尤其是为了公司，卡尔还同警局签了为期一年的魔鬼协定，如傀儡般任由警局摆布操控。</p><p>“回家去，吉尔。”</p><p>“你又出什么问题了？”吉莉安放下双臂，挨着卡尔坐在沙发上。</p><p>“别当我老妈子，真受够你那套心理黑话了。福斯特，我不需要你的废话。”</p><p>“你为什么要像那样离开？”她无视了对方不断膨胀的怒气，只是追问道。</p><p>“你对我不搭不理几个月，觉得是时候以牙还牙了。”</p><p>在暗淡的灯光下，吉莉安能看见卡尔脸上闪过的各种情绪，但绝大多数都莫名其妙，解释不通。</p><p>“你要是<em>真的</em>想以牙还牙，今晚至少也该让我买单。”她转向卡尔，迫使对方直视自己，“你现在的三脚猫水平可不像个撒谎高手。”</p><p>愤怒。她现在从卡尔的神情中读出了愤怒。只是，吉莉安不知这愤怒的矛头此刻是对准了自己，还是他本人。</p><p>“福斯特，赶紧闪人。我受够这场戏了。咱俩玩儿完了。”</p><p>他脸上的愤怒是如此货真价实，却只叫吉莉安愈发困惑不解。卡尔不过是在演戏，他不是这个意思，她很确定这一点，这根本不是卡尔·莱特曼会说出口的一番话。</p><p>“你为什么这样做？”</p><p>卡尔愤怒的目光毫不动摇，似乎即刻就要燃烧爆发：“我不欠你任何解释，福斯特。回家去。把你那死狗也领回家，那样一来你可总算能当妈了。”</p><p>闻言，吉莉安艰难地咽咽嗓子。<em>太伤人了。</em></p><p>泪水不由自主地涌上眼眶，与此同时，她感觉自己的怒气也在一点点积压。</p><p>
  <em>我厌倦了任你令我哭泣。也厌倦了任我自己允许你这样做。</em>
</p><p>“我知道了……”吉莉安慢慢站起身，努力抑制住泪水。她不能让卡尔看出这句话究竟伤她多深，尽管内心深处，吉莉安仍坚信这不过是一场愚蠢透顶又毫无意义的假戏。</p><p>她刻意不去看他，因为吉莉安知道若再向卡尔望一眼，自己便会忍不住开始落泪。</p><p>“要是你真想结束，那就付钱给我，让我彻底脱离公司。”说罢，她抚平裙子，依然别过头，不去看他的方向。</p><p>吉莉安走出一步，注意力已经转向办公室的大门，正欲离开，却被卡尔一把扣住手腕。</p><p>“吉尔，别……”</p><p>他拽着她的胳膊，力道刚好令她别无选择，只能转过身来看向他，霎时间，吉莉安泪水决堤。</p><p>
  <em>你赢了。又赢了。</em>
</p><p>尽管此刻吉莉安是泪流不止的那个人，但卡尔脸上却写满了伤痛。</p><p>“做不下去……”他低声喃喃，内疚的神情无处可藏，“真的做不下去了。”</p><p>“做<em>什么</em>？”吉莉安动了怒，一边用手背擦擦泪，一边把自己的另一只手腕从他掌中抽了出来。</p><p>“接着伤害你。”</p><p>“何不接着做呢？”她的愤怒也如火山爆发，“你太在行了！”</p><p>卡尔向她走近一步，进入了她的私人空间，一只手抚上吉莉安的手臂：“所以我想让你离开我……你说得对，真的。毕竟我太在行了。”他的另一只手抚上她的脸颊，用拇指拭去她一侧的泪水，“这对你来说太不公平。”</p><p>吉莉安长叹一口气，抹去另一侧的泪水。当然是假戏了，她当然知道卡尔在演戏，但无论如何，自己还是被带着入了戏。<em>混蛋。</em></p><p>“这点我同意得不能再同意了。”</p><p>“理智让我放你走，可然后我看见你……在我身边，我做不到。做不到放你离开。”</p><p>“所以今晚我们聊得正欢时，你突然决定我没了你会更好？”吉莉安从桌上抽过一张纸巾，擤了擤鼻子，“多高尚。”</p><p>卡尔再次走近她，抓住她的手腕，撩起吉莉安外套的袖子，指尖轻轻划过她的伤疤。</p><p>“不论我做什么，我都没法抹除这个。但凡看到它，我就饱受煎熬。”</p><p>“所以……因为没法去除伤疤，你就决定逃避比直面更简单？说些残忍的话，让我永远离开，这样来得更容易？如此一来，你就不用面对现实了？卡尔，你认真的？你有那么多面，可我从没想到懦夫也会是其中一面。” </p><p><em>这句</em>谴责伤了他的心。不消解读微表情，吉莉安便能看出来。</p><p>
  <em>很好。</em>
</p><p>“这不是原因。”</p><p>“那什么是原因？”她再次追问，疲于打这种装模作样的哑谜。</p><p>紧接着，卡尔·莱特曼做了一件吉莉安从未见过的事。他停顿片刻，一边斟酌用词，一边犹豫地凝视着她，最后才开口回答。</p><p>“因为你就是我的<em>一切</em>，” 他声音低沉，盛满了吉莉安从不习惯的、平和沉静的真诚，好似将整颗心都坦白在她面前，“因为我爱你，想让你拥有更好的……至少比这一切更好的。”</p><p>他的话叫她彻底哑口无言。</p><p>“你知道……”卡尔扯起一边嘴角，“我这几个月总怪你不告诉我真相，反而显得我更虚伪了。因为我也从没鼓起过勇气，告诉你真相。”</p><p>吉莉安感觉自己的双颊飞速升温。如果他是想敞开心扉，那她想得到全部的真相。</p><p>“你说爱我……是什么意思？”</p><p>直至此刻，吉莉安才突然注意到，卡尔又牢稳地扣住了她的手腕，离自己越来越近。离得太近了，让她觉得自己周身的空气都被他偷走，几乎要喘不上气来。</p><p>卡尔歪歪头，双手环抱着吉莉安，将对方拉向自己的方向，直到两人的身体紧紧相贴。</p><p>他踌躇不前，用那双疲惫的淡褐色双眼细细打量着吉莉安，不敢贸然举动，只是静静等待着，直到确定一切无事，得到了她沉默的允许，这才探过头来，吻上了她的双唇。</p><p>起初这吻还夹杂着犹豫与迟疑，他的唇在小心翼翼地试探，生怕半途遭了拒绝；但后来卡尔终究挨不住难挡的欲望，进一步加深了亲吻。</p><p>吉莉安大脑瞬间当机，反应全无，仿佛灵魂突然出了窍。慢慢地，她的身体才又同大脑联系起来，令吉莉安想起自己究竟有多渴望这一切。于是她停止了思考，闭上双眼，放任自己湮没在感觉的巨流之中。</p><p>他在吻她。就像等待了漫长一生才等到般地，吻她。</p><p>吉莉安又将他拉近半步，手指被卡尔的头发所缠绕，柔软的唇瓣则与他的交缠一处，半是品尝，半是探索。他的这一部分让她渴望了太久太久，吉莉安不知自己有多想要他们能像这般亲密相贴，有多想要卡尔也渴望自己。</p><p>当然，从他拥抱和亲吻的方式来看，卡尔对她的渴望究竟有多热切，也已经毋庸置疑了。</p><p>等他终于结束一吻，吉莉安已经喘息难定、不接下气了。卡尔望着她，用拇指指腹轻轻抚摩她微微红肿的双唇。</p><p>她用尽了自己全部的自制力，才抑制住再将卡尔一把拽过、再来一遍的冲动。</p><p>“我说爱你的时候就是这个意思。”他气喘吁吁，呼吸同她的一样沉重。卡尔再次露出笑容，双瞳放大，“不只这里……”他说着，将手放在自己的心口上，“你在这里待了很久了。但还不仅如此。我爱你，想要你，用尽所有可能的那种。”</p><p>在短短几分钟内，这是他第二次令吉莉安无言以对了，也第二次使她感觉头晕缺氧。她突然晕晕乎乎地想坐下。</p><p>“但我越爱你，就越怕和你在一起，”卡尔说得严肃认真，一本正经的程度令吉莉安闻所未闻，“只要看看你，还有你胳膊上的印记，我就明白自己搞砸了，远超我能……”</p><p>“停！”吉莉安的食指抵上他的嘴唇，示意对方住口。</p><p>“你应该离开我，吉尔。”</p><p>“我才有这件事的发言权！”她反驳道，“你这些胡扯……什么为了我好，才要我远离你的生活的疯话！卡尔，我又不是三岁小孩了！”</p><p>“疯话吗？”卡尔皱着眉问道。他在问一个最坦率不过的问题，“几个月前，你也做出了相同的决定。而且还给了我个好理由。”</p><p>“不……”吉莉安摇摇头，也许现在自己也是时候该坦诚相待，说出真相了，“我当时是因为还在气头上。”</p><p>“你该生气的。”</p><p>“我那晚是很生气，”吉莉安承认，“很生气，还很受伤……一连好几个月，我们因为什么大事小事都能吵起来，然后那晚吵着吵着，你那刀突然从书架上掉下来，刺进……”她深深叹气，实在不想再扯回那件事。吉莉安尤其不想在此时重提旧事——此时此刻，她唯一想做的，不过是重新吻他，感受片刻温存亲密。</p><p>“不怪你，亲爱的。”</p><p>“我离开是因为生你的气，但我一直不回来，是因为在生自己的气。”</p><p>卡尔只是听着，但什么也没说。</p><p>“我很生气，因为无论如何……我还是想要……”尽管卡尔已经对她说出了那三个字，但此刻的吉莉安还是不确定自己是否也准备好承认这一点了。走入他的内心是一回事，可让对方也走进自己的内心，却是使吉莉安不禁恐惧的另一回事。不过，想必卡尔已从她的眉目之间读出了无以掩藏的爱意。</p><p>“还是想要什么？”他温和地敦促道。</p><p>“还是想要你以相同的方式，回应我对你的感情。”</p><p>“你以为我没有？”卡尔有点不知所措。</p><p>“我以为你和威洛斯基在一起！”她尴尬不已，几乎羞于承认。他们两人明明能看透那么多东西，可为何在面对彼此时，却偏偏如同盲人一般，无法拨开云雾，窥见真相？</p><p>卡尔睁大双眼：“威洛斯基？”</p><p>“你和她约会。”</p><p>“这个……”卡尔点头承认，“我们约过会，但早就过去了，我和她都没想长久发展。我关心她，仅此而已。”</p><p>“你一直和她在一起，而且那天晚上我打你电话的时候，她还在你家，我以为……”</p><p>这回换卡尔用食指抵住吉莉安的嘴唇：“你错了，大错特错。但是吧，我懂了……我和其他女人约会，因为觉得自己得不到你；你以为我不想要你，因为我在和别的女人约会……真是怪圈，对吧？”他的手指忽然同她的纠缠在一起，领着吉莉安坐回沙发，而卡尔自己则坐在沙发一角，“过来这边。”</p><p>卡尔将腿翘在咖啡桌上，吉莉安则依偎在他身上，踢掉了自己的高跟鞋。</p><p>这时她突然回想起，自己最后一次躺在这张沙发上就是那晚。那晚他发了狂般地扯下衬衫，系在她胳膊上，试图止血。那晚她感受到的剧痛与怒火交织错杂，令她不知究竟哪个伤她更深。</p><p>回忆使她不由自主地微微发抖。</p><p>“你也在想，是吗？”</p><p>“有时吧。”吉莉安惊奇不已，不知他怎会瞬间就明白自己起这一身鸡皮疙瘩的原因。</p><p>“你可不知道我有多想抹去那晚的一切。”</p><p>吉莉安握了握他的手，将其举至自己唇边，轻轻印下一吻：“卡尔……那是个意外。”</p><p>“嗯……不是。”</p><p>她长叹一声。她注定赢不了这场争论，说实话，她压根也不想进行这场争论。至少现在绝对不想。</p><p>“想走吗？”卡尔发问。他的嘴唇距她的耳廓不过毫厘，呼吸在她耳畔打着转，如此贴近，如此亲密，叫她只想侧过头来，再次吻他。</p><p>“不用。”她向他怀里钻了钻，不愿被回忆束缚裹挟，轻声道，“挺舒服的。和你一起在这里，感觉就像回家了一样。”</p><p>“自从你走后，这里可没一点儿家的感觉。”</p><p>吉莉安打了个长长的哈欠。今天的大起大落实在太多，只一天便叫她将世间酸甜苦辣尝了个遍，导致她现在就和卡尔一样身心俱疲。</p><p>“你真觉得我和你……我们有机会？”卡尔试探着。</p><p>“嗯，真觉得。”</p><p>“但我不想再伤害你。”</p><p>“那就别这么做。”</p><p>“我不知道，如果……”</p><p>“卡尔？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我前夫为了可卡因放弃了家庭，我爱过的上一个人为了工作离开了我，你现在还觉得你才是伤害我的那个人吗？”</p><p>卡尔笑了笑，收收下巴，在她额头上亲了一下。</p><p>“我刚说过爱你了，嗯？”</p><p>“嗯哼……你可以再说一遍，我喜欢听。”吉莉安将头靠在他胸口，感觉全身被困意席卷。</p><p>他揽着她，一条胳膊懒洋洋地搭在吉莉安身上。现在的姿势感觉舒服多了，两人都不想挪地方，打算就在这里休息。</p><p>“那你最好尽快习惯这句话。”他最后说。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>清晨</em>
</p><p>吉莉安不记得自己睡着了。然而今早，她在卡尔的办公室里独自醒来，此时闪灼的日光透过百叶窗的缝隙钻进房间，令办公室半明半暗。</p><p>她头下枕着一只沙发枕，身上还盖了条毯子。</p><p>有那么一刻，她心跳漏了几拍，还以为自己又是大梦一场，以为昨晚的事情不过是虚幻，是想象。如果不是虚幻想象，那是不是这刺眼的晨光将卡尔彻底刺了个清醒，叫他后悔了昨夜的坦诚剖白，让他再次落荒而逃。</p><p>她努力坐起身来，瞥见咖啡桌上卡尔留下的便条。</p><p>
  <em>——和警局局长有个会，先撤了。你还睡得香，不想叫醒你。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>过会再打给你。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>爱你的，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C.</em>
</p><p>吉莉安抿嘴浅笑。她猜错了。不过虽然错了，她对此却很满意。</p><p>也许昨晚真的是一个开始。一个疯狂而美丽、不可思议的全新开始。</p><p>
  <em>希望如此。</em>
</p><p>吉莉安抬头看向墙上的钟，突然因为别的的原因惊恐起来。如果卡尔已经去开会了，那现在究竟多晚了？说到底，她也是个上班族，不能迟到。</p><p>
  <em>7点32分。</em>
</p><p>留给她回家洗澡、收拾一通的时间并不充裕，但也勉强够了。</p><p>吉莉安站起身来，重新穿上高跟鞋，将衬衣底部掖回裙子里，理了理自己凌乱的头发。没办法，只能先这样草草打理一下了。</p><p>随后，她又叠好毯子，把枕头放回原处，之后又将纸条塞进自己的手包。吉莉安要抹去证据，不愿留下任何蛛丝马迹，也希望自己能赶在员工来上班前溜出公司。尤其是要赶在托勒斯和洛克尔到来之前。</p><p>她现在可不希望自己的八卦在公司传得满天飞。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>一周后</em>
</p><p>
  <em>华府，莱特曼集团</em>
</p><p>“你干啥呢？”莉亚·托勒斯问向伊莱·洛克尔。后者正拿着遥控器，快进某个系列录像带。带子里放的好像是一场篮球赛，但她感觉眼前播放的影像简直一团混乱。</p><p>“大学篮球案？”洛克尔打趣，“还记得上周雇我们的人吗？说是怀疑有队员嗑药，真笑掉大牙了，还能磕他们体检也查不出来的药？”他大咧咧地嚼着一根甘草长条糖，“只能调出他们以前比赛的带子喽。但得跳过各种无关片段才能看到目标。”</p><p>“懂了。”采访运动员的任务也在他们的日程上，而且就定在几天后……她现在可算想起来这茬了。更准确地说，这还本应是她的任务之一。</p><p>对方投来洋洋得意的一瞥：“你把这案子忘了？”</p><p>“当然没忘，”她撒谎。实话实说，莉亚是真忘了个一干二净，但好在自己之前就把这事全权托付给洛克尔了，因此撒手不管也无妨。不过，洛克尔的问题倒让她心里再次警铃大作。莉亚深知自己最近绝对超负荷了，坦白讲，有时回想自己竟然坚持了这么久，莉亚都吃惊不已。然而她也清楚地知道，现况必须要有所改善——尤其是当“回机场当小安检员”的想法都变得愈发诱人时，她明白自己真的不能再强撑下去了。</p><p>“你就是忘了吧？”</p><p>她瞪了洛克尔一眼，对他的态度深感厌烦：“你想来做我工作吗？要不咱俩换换？”对方的这种态度可是她今早最不想看到的。</p><p>“我倒是想，”谁知洛克尔竟大方地承认，字里行间都体现着他奉为圭臬的“彻底诚实”信条，“可是光我想也没用啊，莱特曼又信不过我。”</p><p>上进努力的伊莱·洛克尔做梦都想成为像自己这样受重视的天赋者，为此宁肯付出一切代价。然而事与愿违，这家伙好像永远都只能在公司过着夹缝求生的艰苦日子。思及此处，莉亚心里不由一阵同情。</p><p>她一边想着，一边从洛克尔私藏的糖袋里拽了一根甘草糖，开始津津有味地嚼起来。莉亚以前总不太理解福特斯对甜食那近乎疯狂的迷恋，直到她自己最近也开始上了瘾。尽管这感觉转瞬即逝，但莉亚依然很享受甜味在舌尖迸发时带来的片刻快感和能量。毕竟，在艰难挣扎的如今，这些小确幸显得格外珍贵。</p><p>“说到莱特曼，”莉亚话锋一转，不想再继续探讨自己抛到脑后的案子和洛克尔工作时力不从心的无奈感，“你注意到他最近的变化了没？”</p><p>“没啊。你注意到了？”</p><p>她仅凭一句话就激起了洛克尔的兴趣——任何同莱特曼有关的话题都有这种效果。莉亚接着说：“对。自从他上周看完艾米丽回来后。”</p><p>“怎么不同了？”</p><p>“他很……<em>幸福</em>。”不。远不止如此。若能单凭直觉而言，莉亚敢说莱特曼绝对是恋爱了。也许打一开始，她老板那所谓的“西海岸一日游”就是个瞎编的大谎话。他那两天可能只是去找女朋友了。一般而言，天赋异禀的莉亚·托勒斯隔着十里都能识破别人的谎言，但这回的对手毕竟是莱特曼，是世界上寥寥无几的能骗过她双眼的人；再者，她当时一想到自己要全权负责公司就烦得不行了，哪还有闲心再去管老板是否在说谎。</p><p>“幸福？”</p><p>“对，”莉亚坚称道，“你没注意吗？莱特曼最近都没什么压力。而且昨天我犯了错的时候，他居然都破天荒地没来吼我。”</p><p>“肯定是艾米丽，”洛克尔断定，“只有她能让他幸福。莱特曼看完女儿后心情大好，确实讲得通。”</p><p>莉亚皱皱眉。<em>这</em>便是莱特曼不让洛克尔接手福斯特工作的原因。不是因为洛克尔臆想的某些个人喜恶，而是因为他自己的直觉实在是一塌糊涂。</p><p>“我不觉得是艾米丽的缘故。”</p><p>而且莉亚也不觉得只有艾米丽才能带给莱特曼幸福。吉莉安·福斯特也可以让他幸福开心。说实话，莉亚甚至敢肯定，这还不只是幸不幸福的事。她始终坚信莱特曼是爱福斯特的。其实公司所有人都跟她想的如出一辙，除了当事人自己——也不知福斯特怎能对莱特曼有时看她的眼神如此浑然不觉。</p><p>出于心中的那点浪漫细胞，莉亚真的很希望自家老板能上演一出天雷勾地火。因为在内心深处，她仍然相信合家欢的大团圆结局，相信一旦两人互通心意，一定能成为天造地设的神仙眷侣。福斯特总能激发莱特曼善良友好的一面，而莱特曼——尽管发生过那么多事——但他也总能让福斯特快乐。事实如此显而易见，明明是个人都能看得一清二楚，唯独除了故事的主人公自己。</p><p>想到也许莱特曼已经找到别人作伴，莉亚还是有点小伤心。但福斯特已经几个月未踏足这里了，而且已经过了这么久，如果两人还是没能解决友谊危机，那自己心中的大团圆结局可能终究要止步于幻想。况且莱特曼向来注重隐私，从不透露私生活的细节，导致莉亚甚至都不清楚自家老板们有没有试图去修复关系。</p><p>“我觉得是艾米丽。”洛克尔坚持说。</p><p>莉亚叹了口气，回敬道：“赌十块钱，不是艾米丽的关系。”</p><p>“那咱怎么定输赢？”</p><p>“不如这样，在接下来的几周内，只要他和女朋友出现在公司，你就输我十块钱。”</p><p>“接下来的<em>两周内</em>。”洛克尔考量一番，敲定道。</p><p>“行，”莉亚伸出手来，一本正经地同他握手，“一言为定。”</p><p>“好了，说回正事。不管他为什么开心，反正对我们来说，现在是让莱特曼雇新人的好机会。趁着他又暴躁回去之前。或者趁着你焦虑到崩溃，忘掉更多的重要案子之前。总之，得抓紧把这事儿给办了。”</p><p>莉亚向他摆了个鬼脸。虽然洛克尔的直觉不怎么样，但他无懈可击的逻辑经常会引出很可行的观点。就比如现在。</p><p>她在半小时后要准时到市长办公室见莱特曼。彼时<em>可能正是</em>重提此事的绝佳时机。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>华府中央拘留所</em>
</p><p>——嗨吉莉安！</p><p>看见艾米丽的名字跳出在手机屏幕上，吉莉安·福斯特不由微笑起来。</p><p>——跟你说 上周收到你的抱抱了！我爸在人巨多的餐厅里突然给我整了一熊抱，吓得我再也不敢直视那家餐馆：）</p><p>吉莉安忍俊不禁。</p><p>——对不住，下次我提诉求时会说明具体时间地点</p><p>——那你能再回我个忙嘛</p><p>——没问题，什么忙？</p><p>——帮我给他一个抱抱</p><p>吉莉安有点脸红。</p><p>
  <em>已经抱过了。然后还干了更多别的什么。</em>
</p><p>她的手指划过屏幕，思索着打出恰当的回复。</p><p>——我又闻到了阴谋的气息</p><p>——哈？啥阴谋？完全听不懂你在说什么哎嘿嘿</p><p>——我再考虑考虑，小艾。也许吧。</p><p>——：）：）：）</p><p>——你的决心真是不可思议</p><p>——哈哈哈哈哈 啊得走了要上课嘞 回头聊！</p><p>——拜拜，小艾。</p><p>吉莉安这边刚关上手机，那边工作电话就响了，屏上显示的是卡尔的号码。他们的时机掌握得可真行，基本就是无缝衔接。唉，莱特曼父女啊。</p><p>
  <em>“亲爱的，早。”</em>
</p><p>“你那边怎么样了？”她很喜欢最近他同自己说话时在音色上的细微变化。莱特曼的声音是两人新奇的亲密关系的直接证据，其他人或许听不出来，但吉莉安毕竟不是“其他人”。她能毫无遗漏地将其尽数捕捉，并为此兴奋不已。</p><p>
  <em>“在市长办公室等托勒斯。在想你。还在想你的穿着。”</em>
</p><p>她粲然一笑：“猜猜看。”</p><p>
  <em>“紧身裙？”</em>
</p><p>吉莉安的目光扫过自己深绿的西服两件套，否定道：“错。”</p><p>
  <em>“为什么不穿？”</em>
</p><p>“因为我在工作。”她又笑了。</p><p>
  <em>“细想一下，你应该只在和我一起工作时才穿紧身裙。应该立个规定。”</em>
</p><p>“哦？那样的话，我明天就要违规。”</p><p>
  <em>“你想让我吃醋？”</em>
</p><p>“对。”吉莉安的笑容愈发加深。她摆弄着手里的钢笔，换了个话题，“你告诉艾米丽了吗？”</p><p>
  <em>“告诉她什么？”</em>
</p><p>“我们……的事？”</p><p>
  <em>“还没……想等她圣诞回来时再亲自告诉她。我还在想、呃……希望你能来跟我们一起过圣诞。”</em>
</p><p>“这算邀请吗？”</p><p>电话那头出现了短暂的沉默。<em>“对……是邀请。但你不必现在就回答。”</em></p><p>“行。那我到时候再决定。”</p><p>
  <em>“但如果你愿意的话，现在就可以说‘好’。”</em>
</p><p>吉莉安咬了咬嘴唇。<em>好。</em></p><p>不过她没来得及说出口。</p><p>
  <em>“托勒斯来了。先走了。爱你。”</em>
</p><p>吉莉安放下了听筒。</p><p>
  <em>爱你。</em>
</p><p>他说得如此简单轻巧。在每一次交谈、每一通电话的末尾，卡尔都会加一句“爱你”——而自一周前的那晚后，他们的交流可绝非少数。</p><p>她当然也爱他。她爱卡尔的时间可能甚至比卡尔爱她的更久，但却始终难以鼓起勇气，迈出这至关重要的一步，化心意于言语。他们明明都清楚她是爱他的，可每次话到嘴边，吉莉安都会硬生生地咽回去。她也不知为何会如此。</p><p>也许是因为事情的进展有点吓到她了。吉莉安担忧的倒并非他们进展得有多快，而是这种快速进展带给她的感觉有多自然轻松，是“成为卡尔·莱特曼生命中的另一半”这件事带给她的感觉有多自然轻松。如是而已。卡尔曾同她描绘过各种蓝图——比如去加州参加艾米丽的毕业典礼，并在西海岸玩上一周的计划——并且自然而然地将她也包括进去，仿佛她从来都是拼图中不可或缺的一片。</p><p>
  <em>“到那儿之后，你还可以去洛杉矶看望你母亲。”</em>
</p><p>他说得理直气壮，就好像他们两人已经在一起四年之久的样子。</p><p>
  <em>与你在一起才不过一周，可我已经无法想象没有你的生活。</em>
</p><p>“真疯狂……”吉莉安自嘲地嘟囔出了声。不过，这算疯狂吗？也许真正疯狂的应该是他们居然等了这么多年，才走到这一步。</p><p>
  <em>仔细想想，我们其实都还没上过床。</em>
</p><p>但这并不能成为阻止吉莉安分心去想他的原因。</p><p>就比如现在。当她脑海里想的本应是特雷弗·黑斯廷斯——四十岁的强奸犯，昨晚自杀未遂，也是吉莉安一刻钟后就要面见的犯人——可实际上，她却在想有关卡尔的一切。</p><p>正当此时，门口响起了几声急促的哔哔声，办公室的门被猛地打开了。吉莉安闻声，胃里突然紧缩了一阵。只有道格·潘恩会经常这么不请自来又贸然闯入。</p><p>所幸这次的来者并不是潘恩，而是情绪异常激动的亚历克斯·阿尔梅达。他那张和蔼可亲的脸此刻涨得通红，看着好像爬了十层楼才到这儿一样。</p><p>“吉莉安，你怎么不跟我说？”</p><p>“说什么？”</p><p>“潘恩逼着你去见克兰了！”</p><p>之所以没说，其实是因为她已经硬生生地将克兰的事情都置之脑后了。“已经过去了，”吉莉安耸耸肩，“而且道理在潘恩那儿。我确实拿不出书面证明来拒绝见他。”</p><p>亚历克斯望着她，一脸不可置信：“但你是声压分析和微表情的专家啊！要是你说哪个人叫你觉得不适了，那肯定是因为他有问题，是因为你亲眼看出来了什么！潘恩明知这一点，他明明应该尊重你的能力！”</p><p>“亚历克斯，你看……这已经不重要了。”</p><p>“但只要那个克兰还在所里，潘恩铁定就会让你一直负责他，直到他出狱为止。”</p><p>吉莉安也没想过这一点。她实在不愿再重蹈覆辙，再次经历一遍上次会面的后遗症了。“他顶多还能待多久？几个月？他再看心理医生的几率还能有多大呢？”</p><p>亚历克斯长叹一声，坐到吉莉安面前，道：“不是这个意思，吉莉安。纯属潘恩的问题。你也知道，他是故意跟我们过不去，非叫我们难堪。他就一个猥琐可悲的小市民，可这是他自己的错，后果不应该让你承担。他不能连累你！”</p><p>“嘿……”吉莉安感觉他这番慷慨激昂的批斗颇有收不住的态势，“我还以为你都在他手下干这么久了，早就过了抓狂期呢。”</p><p>“不是我抓狂，吉莉安，他知道我的厉害，不敢欺负我。但他现在有你了，就光拿你当出气筒撒气。我不能坐视不管，任他小人得逞，吉莉安，自从你来这儿工作……这座大楼里终于有能让我开心的人了……你不痛苦，不狂怒，不想自杀，也没杀过人，我身边可好歹有个好人了……我不能让潘恩得逞。”亚历克斯一边说着，一边把玩起她的钢笔来，“我迟早把他坐掉，吉莉安，我跟你保证。我绝对把他坐掉。”</p><p>吉莉安哈哈一笑：“好吧。”</p><p>但对方看上去很严肃，丝毫没有开玩笑的意思：“我……真对不起。他不该那么对你的。”</p><p>“别自责，亚历克斯，不是你的错。我是个大人了，你不用替我战斗。”</p><p>“本应是我负责克兰的。这压根不是你的战场，又何谈你的战斗。”</p><p>吉莉安不想再谈论克兰。说实话，除了克兰，她什么都愿意谈。“对了，莱特曼想见你。你想聊聊这个吗？”</p><p>“啊？”这消息显然出乎对方意料。闻言，亚历克斯大吃一惊，瞬间就从对潘恩的一腔愤慨中解脱了出来。他期待地探向她的方向，“见我……为了工作？”</p><p>“嗯……”吉莉安在纸上写下卡尔的号码，随后递给亚历克斯，“别忘给他打个电话。”</p><p>“当真？”他还处于真确的惊讶中，“他真想让我打给他？”</p><p>“千真万确。打给他。”</p><p>“唉，我实在不明白，”亚历克斯提问，“你为什么不回去呢？”</p><p>好问题。吉莉安其实有点想。想要回她那明亮宽敞、沐浴在阳光中的办公室，想要回办公室里的欧洲咖啡机。不仅如此，她更渴望重新投身那些精彩的案子，在接连不断的有趣挑战中生活。她亦无比怀念同才华横溢的卡尔·莱特曼共事的旧日。</p><p>
  <em>不过考虑到现实情况，现在让我和他一起工作肯定是个馊主意。我们可能什么工作也办不成。</em>
</p><p>“我签了这里的合同了，不能违约。”</p><p>“协议又没刻在石头上！你这说的，合着古往今来从没人违约过一样。不知道的还以为你签生死契了。”</p><p>
  <em>我那时从莱特曼集团逃走了，总不能就这样随意回去，除非我重新做足了准备。可我现在并没准备好。如今光是处理“私生活上和卡尔·莱特曼在一起”这一件事就够费力气了。</em>
</p><p>当然，这些话吉莉安是不会说出口的。亚历克斯知道她不会解释，也就不再追究。</p><p>“那我该怎么准备？关于莱特曼，我有什么需要事先了解的吗？”</p><p>“这个嘛……”她稍加思索，“卡尔·莱特曼很聪明也很有才，在他提问的时候，可能都用不着你回答，他就已经知道答案了。他能识破一切谎言，所以千万别想说谎骗过他。还有，你最好长话短说，因为他的注意力持续时间基本约等于一个八岁孩子的。此外，在某些特定时刻……他就是个活脱脱的疯子。”吉莉安情不自禁地咧嘴一笑，“祝你好运！”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>华府</em>
</p><p>
  <em>晚些时候</em>
</p><p>“你真没必要跟过来，”吉莉安已经将车开进了停车场，却还在重复这句话，“我知道你今晚还有工作。我可不想让我的狗成为莱特曼集团倒闭的罪因。”</p><p>卡尔嗤地笑出声：“你的狗得清楚我是你甩不掉的包袱，动物们打一开始就得清楚这些东西。”</p><p>“哦？是吗？”</p><p>他的手稳稳当当地搭在吉莉安的大腿上，搭了一会儿，显然不满足于现状，拇指不老实地伸到她裙边，慢慢抚摸过裙下的肌肤，吓得吉莉安一激灵，差点撞上一辆大凯雷德凸出车位的保险杠。</p><p>“别分我心。”她推开对方不安分的手，警告道。</p><p>“这叫公平。谁叫你一直在分我心。”</p><p>“至少没在你开车的时候。”</p><p>“一直如此。”</p><p>吉莉安停好车，转过头瞪他一眼。</p><p>“怎么？”卡尔问得一脸无辜，“你这么漂亮还能是我的错不成？”</p><p>闻言，她翻了个白眼，认栽地下了车。</p><p>“那叫我怎么不碰你？”卡尔贼心不死地接着说，一边伸手搂上对方，两人一起向动物收容所走去。</p><p>“我也不知道。”吉莉安系紧风衣腰带。外面好冷。“自我约束？自制力？”</p><p>“自我约束八年了，”卡尔不甘地回敬，将她搂得更紧了些，“就算你那怂蛋前夫一直在伤害你，你们结婚的时候我也什么都没说。之后我也保持距离……好吧，至少在你和那呆子卧底医生约会后，大多数时间里我都能保持距离不碰你。我可受够了，亲爱的，全用光了。什么自我约束，什么自制力，在过去八年里已经用得一点不剩了。”</p><p>吉莉安傻笑着向他靠去，趁两人还没走进大楼，飞速在卡尔脸上亲了一下。“好了、好了……拿你没辙。”</p><p>实话实说，能像这样被爱着的感觉真好——炽热张扬的、毫无羞愧的爱。再次被他人渴望的感觉也同样好。这和她之前爱过的两个男人截然相反。阿莱克的公共生活充满克制，最终他难以承受，只能从可卡因中寻找片刻的疯狂解脱；而戴夫的生活则到处是秘密，他只能小心翼翼地爱她，可到头来，这份如履薄冰的爱在他视之重于一切的工作面前依然脆如纸张，不堪一击。</p><p>但在卡尔·莱特曼身边，一切都迥乎不同。在他身边，你所见即你所得，而吉莉安今晚所见的，是一个深爱她的男人，一个不羞于向全世界展示这份爱意的男人。</p><p>“福斯特博士，”前台小姐礼貌地同吉莉安打招呼，“我觉得莫里茨知道他今天要回家了。以前从没见他这么兴奋过。”</p><p>“莫里茨？”当两人走向笼子时，卡尔问道，“他叫这名字？”</p><p>“嗯，”吉莉安解释说，“他有伯恩山犬的血统，所以前主人起了‘莫里茨’这个名字。以圣莫里茨命名的。”</p><p>“那个前主人怎么把他扔在这儿？”</p><p>“他前主人搬回俄罗斯了，显然没法带着他一起回去。”</p><p>“哦，不是因为他是疯狗？”</p><p>吉莉安微笑着走近笼子，向卡尔担保道：“他是个大甜心。你会喜欢他的。”</p><p>“活见鬼，”瞧见到他们谈论的对象，卡尔忍不住喊道，“‘大’才是唯一的关键词。你可没说你要养的是只巨型灰熊！”</p><p>“嗯哼，他是个大男孩。”吉莉安赞同。她一打开笼子，那条大棕狗就来势汹汹地扑过来，好像真的知道自己终于要回家了。他在她脸上舔个不停，以表感谢，使吉莉安心里之前犯的嘀咕刹那间烟消云散，因为他真的超大超软。她用双手揉着他满是口水的大脸，又挠了挠他毛茸茸的耳背。</p><p>卡尔见状，扮了个鬼脸：“声明一下，我的嘴唇短期内绝对不会靠近你的脸半分。”</p><p>吉莉安咯咯笑了起来：“所以，你突然就有自制力了？”</p><p>“是，只需一条比整个曼哈顿区还大的口水狗就行。”</p><p>吉莉安一边填写必需文件，一边用余光目睹了莫里茨笼络卡尔的全过程。他先是吠叫、拉扯、检查三管齐下，然后冲卡尔欢快地摇起尾巴来，最后满心欢喜地接受了卡尔。离开收容所时，拽着牵引皮带的那个人反倒成了卡尔。</p><p>他真的应该尽快回公司。但卡尔非但没急着回去，反而先陪着吉莉安，带着莫里茨到她家附近的公园散步去了。有那么一会儿，莫里茨在寒冷的冬夜里追松鼠，而卡尔·莱特曼赶在莫里茨屁股后追狗。</p><p>再然后，当与吉莉安十指相扣时，显而易见，卡尔瞬间就把自己方才“嘴唇绝对不再靠近吉莉安的脸”的发誓全抛到九霄云外去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>——这腐朽陈旧的世界于我而言已崭新如初，恣意盎然……感觉真好。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>华府中央拘留所</em>
</p><p>又是业务繁忙的一天。卡尔·莱特曼本打算派洛克尔来监狱探访贩毒的篮球教练，但随后一想到这好像能给自己去见吉莉安的正当理由，便立刻变了主意，决定亲自上阵。</p><p>去见她可能会让自己满满当当的计划落下不少进度，但百分百能让自己过劳的工作日变得不那么难忍。再说了，卡尔也想去吉莉安工作的场所一探究竟。</p><p>在吉莉安按铃同意来人进入后，一名警卫领着他来到了她的办公室。由于想看见她惊喜的表情，卡尔还特别嘱咐警卫先不要报出自己的姓名。</p><p>进屋的那一刻，他得偿如愿。</p><p>“卡尔？你来这儿做什么？”她美丽的脸庞瞬间绽放出光彩。</p><p>“和某个犯人面谈。顺道过来打个招呼。”</p><p>她微笑着起身，然后同卡尔交换一吻。“嗨。”</p><p>环视四周，卡尔注意到屋子角落的摄像机正对着他们，便问：“那玩意儿开着吗？”</p><p>“嗯……开着。”</p><p>他速速放开吉莉安：“不知该不该当着观众的面同你亲热。”</p><p>“啊，得了，总得给我们的保安一点乐子看看。”她向摄像头瞥去一眼，笑得狡黠至极，“你说是吧，道恩？”</p><p>“从不知道你还有这一面。”</p><p>“我们以前也没约过会啊。”</p><p>“嗯……”卡尔又轻吻她一下，这才恋恋不舍地再次放开，“说得对。”</p><p>“真惊喜，”她郑重其事地补充，“没想到能在这儿见到你。对了，亚历克斯的事怎么样了？”</p><p>他在吉莉安办公桌前的椅子上坐下，一副懒散的样子：“人不错。有经验。但是鉴谎零基础。”</p><p>“他上过雷德的课。”</p><p>“正如我所说，鉴谎零基础。”</p><p>吉莉安白眼一翻：“拜托……我们有好些雇员也上过他的课。那是合法认证的课。”</p><p>“你觉得我该雇他？”</p><p>“嗯，”她点头，“应该雇他。”</p><p>“好吧，”闻言，卡尔也点了点头，“回去就给他发聘书。我能给你也发一份不？”</p><p>他们四目相对，他捕捉到吉莉安目光中闪过的一瞬犹豫。</p><p>
  <em>逮到你了。你想回来，只是没准备好亲口承认。</em>
</p><p>尽管她极力掩藏，尽管那眼底的踌躇不足刹那，但仍令卡尔暗自喜悦。</p><p>桌上的座机突兀地响起来。吉莉安轻声呢喃一句“谢天谢地”，一边抓过话筒，放在耳旁。</p><p>她接着电话，另一头的卡尔则饶有兴致地观察着她，自然也将吉莉安挂断电话后的不安与恼怒尽收眼底。</p><p>“你能等我一下吗？”吉莉安一边问他，一边站起身来抚平裙子，“上司召见。”</p><p>“他有啥事儿不能在电话里讲？”</p><p>“显然不能。”</p><p>“去吧，我等你。”卡尔在她身后答应道，望着吉莉安匆忙离开办公室。她的腿笔直修长，美丽却恼人——因为卡尔深知每当她路经监牢时，任何性压抑的直男罪犯都会一边打量，一边想入非非。</p><p>之后，当认真视察起吉莉安的办公室时，卡尔又忍不住叹气了。这里昏暗沉闷，令人烦躁沮丧，和公司里那间现属莉亚·托勒斯的、亮堂得叫人心情大好的办公室有着天壤之别。屋里既无窗户，也无任何装饰物，没有丝毫能让人感到欢迎的元素。</p><p>真难想象每天在这儿憋上八小时会是什么感受。</p><p>他瞟过吉莉安的办公桌。桌面上放着一只五角大楼的马克杯，他记得她在公司时用的就是这只。桌上还摆了支金色雕花的威迪文钢笔，供吉莉安平日书写使用。卡尔对这支笔可谓深恶痛绝，因为他知道这是以前阿莱克送她的礼物。他把玩一番，暗想如果自己偷偷扔掉，不知吉莉安是否会发现。</p><p>除此之外，桌面上还散落着一些文件夹。这本没有吸引卡尔的注意，直到他无意中瞥见其中一个文件夹上那熟悉的名字。</p><p>
  <em>H·克兰</em>
</p><p>他脉搏一阵加速，急忙捡出那个文件夹，匆匆翻阅起来。这是一份病人评估报告，落款时间距今才一周有余。是由福斯特完成的评估报告。</p><p>当吉莉安回来时，卡尔不知自己还能作何感想。</p><p>“这是什么？”他举起文件夹质问，“别说是我想的那种东西。”</p><p>她抢过卡尔手中的夹子，反驳道：“<em>这个</em>……这是保密的病人信息。你无权查看。”</p><p>“你跟我发誓说不会再和这家伙扯上关系！结果倒好，我刚来这儿就发现他还是你的病人之一！见鬼了，吉尔！你疯了？真想找死吗？”</p><p>他严厉的指责叫吉莉安也瞬间火冒三丈：“卡尔，不关你事。”</p><p>“你说谎！”他气得什么也思考不了。</p><p>“我没对你说谎！”吉莉安让步，“我的确是不想再和他有联系，只是……行不通。”</p><p>“你忘了这疯子在警局看你的眼神了？”卡尔一跃而起，只三两步便闯进了她的私人空间。他真的需要她<em>明白</em>这一点，“吉尔，他想杀了你！我天，你离他越远越好！我知道你有拒绝病人的权利……别想糊弄我！”</p><p>这番话无疑是火上浇油，吉莉安的愤怒值霎时暴增，和卡尔一样气愤。她轻推对方，将他推出了自己的私人空间：“打住吧。”</p><p>但此时此刻，卡尔根本不在乎自己彻底激怒了吉莉安，只是接着质问：“为什么还要给他当医生？你明明跟我发过誓！”</p><p>“我尽力了。”吉莉安重复。</p><p>他不可置信地紧盯对方：“你<em>尽力</em>了？这算什么借口？”</p><p>“这是事实！”</p><p>“鬼才信……”</p><p>“卡尔，这是我的工作。你知道的！”</p><p>“你的工作就是和亨特·克兰玩角色扮演？”</p><p>“他不是我对付过的第一个的精神病，不是第一个想杀我的人，兴许也不是最后一个。这是我的工作要求。我免不了要和有精神障碍的病人打交道，当然也包括严重的精神病，但是你看……”她在半空挥了挥手，“我这不还活得好好的。”</p><p>卡尔挠着头，郁闷至极地讽刺：“你思路可真清奇。”</p><p>“这也是事实。我之前还以为你在这事上能看开点儿呢。”</p><p>“你之前说过会离他十里开外，我信了你！”</p><p>“那我跟你说我试过了的时候，你也该相信我。”</p><p>“看来你试得还不够努力。”</p><p>他的斥责很伤人，但卡尔毫不在乎。如果只有这样能让吉莉安真正重视起来，那他恨不得吼上三天三夜。</p><p>“我觉得……”她愤懑不已，“你请回吧。我不想在这里和你吵架。”</p><p>终于。她终于说了句能让他们意见统一的话。卡尔需要离开，不仅是因为吉莉安的逐客令，更因为这整件事都叫他抓狂——不论是她在这鬼地方工作的事实，还是他自己脑海里不停浮现的、吉莉安不得不和克兰共处一室的想法。他想大吵大闹，想拳打脚踢，想不顾一切将她拽走。只要能护她周全，便是让他上刀山下火海，卡尔也在所不辞。</p><p>“对……”他轻声妥协，“你说得对。我该走了。省得我口不择言，再说出自己都后悔的话。”</p><p>“恐怕你已经说了。”</p><p>卡尔转身离开，独留下身后吉莉安的一句冷嘲热讽，在逼仄阴暗的房间回荡。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>华府，莱特曼集团</em>
</p><p>夜色已晚，卡尔停下了手头的工作，象征性地环顾一圈，却意外看见了吉莉安的身影。她倚在门边，望着他，注视他，最后终于决定进屋。吉莉安走向他，途中顺手脱下风衣和披肩，往沙发上随意一丢。</p><p>“知道现在几点了吗？你那块价格不菲的手表只是个摆设？”</p><p>他不清楚哪件事更令自己吃惊——是此刻出现在这里的吉莉安，还是自己在她的声音中竟听不出半分恼怒。</p><p>“莱斯利·罗布莱特是个纯暴君，”卡尔辩解，“是，她的账户的确养活了我们，但她与此同时又觉得我们活该欠她，就该随意使唤。同样的问题也出现在咱们警官大人身上。”</p><p>“啊……”吉莉安点点头，悠闲自在地坐在他椅子的扶手上。她坐得离他很近，近到卡尔已经能感到她身体的温度，而每当吉莉安像这样近在咫尺时，他的理性思考能力就通通抛之脑后了。此时她已经换下上班时的西服，换上了牛仔裤和一件材质柔软的红衬衣。可能是丝绸的。</p><p>“音乐不错。”吉莉安赞扬道。古旧的CD播放机正放着老歌。这播放机是艾米丽很久之前送给卡尔的，他女儿曾无数次就此狠狠嘲笑他——在所有音乐都可以从网络下载的当今时代，CD能跟上古文物划等号。</p><p>卡尔窃笑。<em>的确</em>不错。尼娜·西蒙的声音宛如天籁，余韵绕梁三日不绝。她的歌声满含深情，融进了如获新生的畅快感，令人难以忘怀。</p><p>“你的音乐品味很不错，”吉莉安接着道，“我经常想不起来这一点。”</p><p>
  <em>对女人的品味也是。</em>
</p><p>卡尔还有另一张爵士CD，他几年前在音像店偶然听到，之后便买了回来。他也曾在吉莉安位于五角大楼的老办公室里听到过那张CD的歌曲。而他之所以买下它，也只是因为每次欣赏时，这音乐总能牵扯出他对她的思绪，会让他感到仿佛她就在身边。每当夜深人静，公司只剩他一人时，卡尔便经常播放那张CD。</p><p>但卡尔对此闭口不提，连吉莉安也不知道自己与这张CD的故事。也许有一天，他会告诉她的。</p><p>“你还生我气吗？”他迫切想知道问题的答案，毕竟自己在监狱表现得实在太过幼稚，活像个耍性子的青少年。</p><p>“我该生气吗？”</p><p>“嗯，你该。”卡尔承认，语气中尽显内疚，“我又犯浑了。对不起。”</p><p>“好吧，”吉莉安沉思着点点头，“那接受道歉。”</p><p>他接着认错：“我不该随意插手你的工作，不该因为克兰的事冲你乱发脾气。”</p><p>“嗯哼，你是不该。”吉莉安不得不同意。</p><p>“所以你还生气吗？”</p><p>“我看着像生气的样子吗？”</p><p>卡尔不禁一笑。天，他真的很爱她。有时吉莉安和佐伊简直就是两个极端。他从吉莉安脸上看出了不少情绪，可那之中却唯独没有愤怒。</p><p>“不像。”</p><p>“我明白你为什么不想让我接近他。我也不想再和他打交道，但这就是我的工作，我只能自己克服其他困难。”</p><p>“他之所以会成为你的困难，是因为我和威洛斯基。”</p><p>“卡尔……<em>算了吧</em>。”</p><p>“吉尔，极少有人能让我感到威胁，但他却能。我恨透你每天工作的地方了，”他未经思索便脱口而出，“若你出了什么事我该怎么办？一想到可能会失去你……”话语戛然而止。卡尔说不下去了。不。这是个容不得深究的想法。</p><p>“你不会失去我的，”她笑得傻兮兮，“你才刚得到我呢。”</p><p>卡尔千百次告诫自己不要这样做。除非吉莉安主动提出要回来，否则他也会管住自己的嘴，绝不再强行劝她回公司。但是克兰改变了一切处境。“我讨厌那个监狱的一切。讨厌你在武装警卫的看守下工作，讨厌你在牢里为暴力犯提供心理辅导。”</p><p>“他们虽然是在牢里，但不一定暴力，有的甚至都不算罪犯。狱里很多人都急需辅导治疗，应该送到精神卫健机构。”</p><p>卡尔闷哼一声，闭上双眼。真是典型的福斯特式回答。</p><p>“回来吧，回到这儿来。”</p><p>这句话纯粹是恳请。卡尔知道自己的声音已将恳请之意暴露无余，但他不在乎。出现在她桌上的克兰档案带给了他彻骨的寒意。卡尔虽然从不信什么第六感，但这次克兰带来的威胁却是千真万确的，他能清楚感觉到。如今卡尔只想拖吉莉安离开监狱，若这样的乞求能见效，那叫他怎么恳请乞求都愿意。毕竟，她远比他的骄傲重要。</p><p>吉莉安站起身，绕到卡尔身后，两手搭上对方双肩，手指摁入他的肩膀。</p><p>“拜托，能不谈工作了吗？”</p><p>她熟练地找到一个关节，开始施加压力，引得卡尔满意地呻吟出声。吉莉安手指的压力恰到好处，足以使关节放松，但又不至于太疼，实在舒服。</p><p>他嘟囔着回答：“你在逃避问题。”</p><p>“我在按摩，没在逃避。要我停吗？”</p><p>“别。”卡尔又漏出两声舒服的哼哼，“别停。千万别。”</p><p>吉莉安笑了，卡尔听闻也忍俊不禁。他爱极了她的笑，这笑是他这世上最爱的声音之一，总能令他短暂忘记周遭嘈杂喧闹的一切，此刻只有她如溪流清脆的笑声在耳边回响，只有她滑进他衬衫下的手指，双手驾轻就熟地按摩他的肩膀，指尖的触感缓解他紧张的神经。</p><p>他在吉莉安的动作下异常顺服，享受过一番按摩后，感觉自己又焕然一新。</p><p>“放松些了？”她俯下身去，在卡尔耳边轻声问道，温热的气息打在他耳廓。吉莉安的发丝低垂着，柔软的发尖若有若无地扫过他的脖颈，刺得他发痒，皮肤一阵又一阵发麻。她的头发在近几个月已变长了一些，卡尔喜欢她现在的长度，也喜欢手指在她发丝间穿梭的感觉。</p><p>“你怎么会这一手？”他不禁好奇道。</p><p>“我前夫工作压力很大。”</p><p>卡尔扮个鬼脸，随即伸手抓住吉莉安的胳膊，再一转自己椅子，拽着对方向前两步，如此一来，两人便可相互对视。吉莉安趁着机会更近一步，四平八稳地跨坐在卡尔大腿上，双臂环住了他的脖子。</p><p>“如果我们不准谈工作，那也不准谈你前夫。说定了？”</p><p>吉莉安莞尔微笑：“一言为定。不如我们什么也不谈，怎么样？”</p><p>她倾下身来吻他，纤细苗条的身体紧紧贴着他的。卡尔喜爱她的味道，她的感觉，她温暖柔软皮肤的触感。他知道自己永远也不会厌倦这样的感觉。永远不会。对吉莉安的渴望是他心上的一团无名火，永远燃烧，未有绝期，将贯穿他的后半生。</p><p>他的手伸到吉莉安身下，拉着她坐得更高，更靠近自己，而与此同时，他感到自己难以自控地逐渐变硬起来。卡尔明白，若自己现在不及时打住，之后肯定会彻底屈服于欲望，不可能再留下任何回旋余地。</p><p>面前的吉莉安停下了亲吻，可他的心却还是怦怦狂跳，分明想叫停这一切，但双手却不听大脑使唤似的，不自觉地探进对方衬衫，大拇指在她裸露的背部肌肤上颇有节奏地划着圈。</p><p>她的头歪过去一点，吻上他的耳垂，双唇微启，而后轻咬起来，手上的动作却也没有停下，扯开了卡尔的衬衫，灵巧的手指在衬衫下摸索。吉莉安是柔软的，可动作里却带了两分强势，刚柔并济，如阴阳共生，令他痴迷不已，几近疯狂。</p><p>“吉尔……”</p><p>与此同时，她的双手一路向下，最后开始在卡尔牛仔裤的腰带下方试探。</p><p>“嗯？”吉莉安一边应着，一边望向他，完全放大的瞳孔倒映着欲望，对卡尔的渴望同卡尔对她的渴望几乎秋色平分，互相映衬。她盛满情欲的蓝眸似乎闪着光，不断刺激着卡尔本就兴奋的情绪，令他极力自我克制，才没当场动手将吉莉安扒得一丝不挂。</p><p>她柔软的胸部仍然紧贴着他的胸膛，不留缝隙。</p><p>卡尔的双手攀上她腰际，轻轻推开吉莉安。</p><p>“吉莉安，你直接杀了我算了。”</p><p>“哦？这算好事吗？”</p><p>“不是……不对，是……”他几乎说不出话来。他太想要她，理智几乎快要被欲望吞噬。就此刻。就在这里。</p><p>
  <em>但他们不应这样。不应在工作场合。尤其不应在这间屋里。</em>
</p><p>卡尔曾幻想过他们的结合。他早就幻想过，早在上周之前，甚至早在这样的结合为人伦道德允许之前。他在很久以前就牢记住了吉莉安身体的曲线，因此拥她在怀时，两人才如榫卯般契合，仿佛天生为对方量身打造。他对她了如指掌，即使闭上眼，卡尔也能分毫不差地勾勒出吉莉安的轮廓。</p><p>但话说回来，他真的不想搞砸，不想一错再错。卡尔不知道怎样才算最正确的做法，但他知道自己想要的不同于那些他睡过的那些女人。不同于那些冲动、混乱、不顾后果的性。</p><p>这次毕竟是吉莉安啊。他爱她，想让她知道这有所意义，不只是一夜风流，不是简单的生理冲动——尽管在此刻，这种生理冲动似乎已势不可遏，再难抑制。</p><p>卡尔倒不是那种会准备豪华酒店房间、玫瑰烛光晚宴的爱人；然而在他心底，和吉莉安的结合至少应该包括“第二天一早能在她身边醒来”的附加条件。</p><p>“你不想……？”对方眯起双眼，双手覆上了他的胸膛。</p><p>“不，”卡尔摇头，“不是、我是想……该死，我想。但……不是像现在这样。”</p><p>吉莉安将头也靠在他胸前，轻声叹息道：“我进来时锁门了。”</p><p>“是吗？”卡尔垂下头来，埋进吉莉安的发丝间。天，她好香。拥她在怀的感觉真好。</p><p>“是，锁了。”吉莉安慵懒一笑，之后转过身去，后背靠在卡尔的胸膛上，给了他亲吻她后颈的绝佳机会。感谢上帝，幸好他的椅子足够结实。</p><p>“你也知道……我们已经耽误太久了，而且明天……明天世界就毁灭了。”</p><p>若非吉莉安呼吸时带来的胸部起伏太分散他的注意力，这种不着四六的理由绝对能逗笑卡尔。但他现在几乎丧失了正常思考的能力，只剩下感官在运转，感受着她稳定的心跳。</p><p>他的手指好像有自己的想法，不再满足于蠢蠢欲动的状态，终于展开行动，解开了吉莉安牛仔裤的腰带。他全程注意着吉莉安的表情，跟从她静默的指引，指尖不安分地划过她光滑的腹部，然后一路向下探索，一寸、一寸，最终慢慢滑入下方那片最为温热潮湿的地带。当卡尔的食指准确无误地找到她的敏感点时，吉莉安的唇齿间泄露一声呻吟，引得他变本加厉地摁压挑逗。</p><p>“过来。”吉莉安低语道，随即紧咬嘴唇，咽下了另一声轻吟。</p><p>不知怎的，在卡尔来得及发表意见之前，两人便已经躺倒在地板上。对他们而言，此刻的一切都如此本能，如此冲动。</p><p>在性爱面前，卡尔通常都是主导者，控制着所有流程——正如同他平日的行事风格。但这次不同以往。</p><p>他随着吉莉安的意，让她先脱下他的衣服。吉莉安脱下了他的裤子，之后有些狂躁地拽开他衬衫前一颗又一颗纽扣，好像多等一秒都是煎熬。与此同时，卡尔也丝毫没闲着。他急急火火地脱下对方的靴子和牛仔裤，如饥似渴地抚摸着她衣物下的每一寸柔软肌肤。吉莉安的手停留在了他的胯部，引导卡尔靠向自己，引导他去触碰她，进入她，然后合二为一，彼此碰撞。</p><p>当他们目光在赤裸的情欲中最后一次相遇，而卡尔望见了吉莉安眼神中的许可时——<em>何止</em>是许可，说是乞求也不为过——他再也无法自控。在不断的撞击中，他慢慢走向极乐，最后释放在了吉莉安体内。直至此时，卡尔才意识到吉莉安如同自己一样需要释放。她在他持续的抽插下惊叫出声，拱起后背来回应他的动作，发颤的双腿缠绕上卡尔的身体，全身都因兴奋与高潮而不住地颤抖。</p><p>吉莉安光滑的肌肤几近发烫。何其完美啊，卡尔不禁惊叹，自己终于拥有了她。全部的她。光彩夺目、美丽动人的她，赤身裸体地依偎在他怀中，渴望着他，正如同他渴望她那般。</p><p>就仿佛，他们在他办公室地板上做爱，是全天下最自然而然的事情一样。</p><p>她在他的臂弯里休息，呼吸和他的一样沉重，但这场性事还没完全结束。还差一个收尾。</p><p>没过一会儿，两人便并肩平躺着了——全身酸痛、筋疲力尽、大汗淋漓地平躺着。</p><p>“我，呃，我本来没打算……”卡尔承认道。</p><p>吉莉安侧过身来，将一条腿搭在他腿上，手指在卡尔胸前颇有节奏地打着转，感受着一起一伏。</p><p>“但我打算了。我来这的唯一目的就是引诱你。”</p><p>“狡猾。”</p><p>她倚靠着他，卡尔情难自禁，将吉莉安揽得更紧了些，期间却没注意控制好自己表情，等反应过来的时候已经太晚了。吉莉安已经在解读他了。</p><p>“卡尔？你在……后悔吗？”</p><p>“你开玩笑吧？”如果他还能有精力，肯定会二话不说，将她压在身下再来一次，“但是……”</p><p>“但是……？”吉莉安的神情中流露着困惑。还有一丝受伤的痕迹。</p><p>卡尔紧紧抱着她，亲吻她，让她知道这一切不是她想的那样。他最不后悔的便是同她结合。</p><p>“但是……我没想在这里做。尤其是鉴于这里……”他为何非要这么扫兴不可？此刻他明明那么幸福，却为何又要重提旧事，大煞风景？</p><p>“嘿……”吉莉安轻轻开口。她温柔地抚摸着卡尔的发际线。不需要她亲口说爱他，卡尔也能从她的动作手势中感受到满溢的爱意。</p><p>“我觉得……也许是时候在这里创造一些美好的回忆了。”</p><p>卡尔忍俊不禁：“该死，那你让我以后怎么在这儿工作？以后我每次来这里，都会想到……今晚。”</p><p>“适得其反的后果啊。”吉莉安也微笑起来。</p><p>他不在乎。有朝一日，这样的美好记忆会战胜那些不好的——即便那些不好的记忆也许永远无法彻底消失。其实直到现在，当他望向皮沙发时，都会不自觉地陷入回忆，仿佛还能看见沙发上她的鲜血。</p><p>卡尔一阵颤抖。</p><p>“冷吗？”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“我也冷。”</p><p>如果再这样下去，两人肯定要感冒。他的办公室里本就比较凉，更何况他们一没穿衣服，二还在流汗。</p><p>卡尔翻了个身。吉莉安现在披上了衬衫，但没系扣子，倒是方便他上下乱摸。他的手指游走在她的腹部，同时支起身来，跨至对方身上。他的膝盖撑在她身体两侧，并没将体重压在吉莉安身上。卡尔弯下身吻她，像猫一样，先是从上方开始，亲吻她的唇，半是品尝半是撩拨，然后缓慢向下进发，到乳房，到腹部，再向更靠下的部位探索，一边享受着她发出的每一个细小而性感的声音。</p><p>“暖和点了？”他问。</p><p>“没有，”吉莉安忍不住笑，“你呢？”</p><p>卡尔压低身子，两人再次肌肤相贴。</p><p>“现在？”</p><p>“好多了。”</p><p>“我快把你压扁了。”</p><p>“没事。这死法还算不错呢。”她先是在对方耳边低语着，说罢又与卡尔交换一个深吻，用舌尖勾勒他的唇，最后滑入他的口腔。</p><p>“跟我回家。”他喘息着说。</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“莫里茨。”</p><p>哦对。当然了。她家的大灰熊。少吃一顿都不行，还得每天带出去溜溜。</p><p>当卡尔压得她有点难受时，吉莉安推开了对方，之后两人又回到了并肩平躺的状态。吉莉安凝望着卡尔，动人的蓝眸又在闪烁了，她道：“跟<em>我</em>回家。”</p><p>“好吧。”真的没有别的答案了。他自然不会拒绝吉莉安的邀请。</p><p>“你明早六点可以去遛狗。”</p><p>卡尔眉头一皱。</p><p>“我来负责早餐。”</p><p>“焗豆和吐司？”</p><p>“不做这个。好反胃。”她扮个鬼脸。</p><p>卡尔其实根本不在乎什么早餐什么狗。他只想一觉醒来时，能看见她躺在自己身侧。</p><p>吉莉安从地板上缓缓起身，开始重新穿衣服。</p><p>“需要搭把手吗？”当两人差不多穿好衣服后，卡尔一边提议，一边直接上手，帮她把上衣边角掖进牛仔裤。他实在很难做到不去触碰她。尤其是现在，在不受世间条条框框的约束后，这事更是难如登天了。</p><p>他帮她披上风衣，又自动伸手搂上她的肩，终于一起走出他的办公室。</p><p>卡尔关走廊灯时忍不住轻笑起来，引得吉莉安侧目打量。但这也不能怪他啊，这是他人生中最幸福快乐的一个夜晚，他做梦也不敢想的夜晚，是他的幻想成真。他情难自禁。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本章正文前的选句选自歌曲Feeling Good的歌词。<br/>正文中提到的尼娜·西蒙(Nina Simone)也曾翻唱过Feeling Good，是一版非常经典的翻唱。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>华府中央拘留所</em>
</p><p>“吉莉安，把他的文件给我。”亚历克斯·阿尔梅达要求道。</p><p>“没事，我能处理好，”她谎称，“他是我的病人。”若她真能处理好，便不会在早上来单位后，一看到病人花名册上他的名字，就感到一阵恶心反胃。</p><p>和很多短期徒刑的犯人一样，亨特·克兰也可获得提前释放。他所需的只是一份最终的心理评估——只要评估结果是积极的，他不久便能出狱。</p><p>“他不是你的，”亚历克斯纠正，“他是<em>我的</em>病人。你只是借走了他一天，仅此而已。好了，现在给我文件。”</p><p>吉莉安不再固执争辩，而是照这位同事说的做了，不知自己该感到宽慰释然，抑或是不安惶恐。</p><p>“他很会逢场作戏，会把你骗得团团转。”</p><p>吉莉安的建议叫他有些失望，亚历克斯回答：“唉，吉莉安，虽然我不是鉴谎专家，但我在巴西待了前半辈子，一直装着自己是直男，这才免受骚扰，完成了学业。我对逢场作戏可了解得很。”</p><p>“我不是这个意思……”</p><p>“不你就是，”他插话道，“对我有点信心，好嘛？”</p><p>吉莉安皱紧双眉。主观臆断亚历克斯会轻易受骗确实很无礼。“对不起。”她道歉。</p><p>“没事，”亚历克斯笑说，“原谅你了。我知道他叫你抓狂。”</p><p>“他没有……”</p><p>“吉莉安？”</p><p>“好吧，”她放弃了佯装无事，叹气道，“谢谢你……替我接手他。”</p><p>“克兰本来就是我手下的病人。”说罢，亚历克斯开始翻阅起吉莉安的初步评估来。</p><p>“可是我不想潘恩拿这件事来为难你。”</p><p>亚历克斯笑得像一只硕大的柴郡猫：“那我就跟他说……这家伙本来就是我的工作，我还要当面警告他休想把克兰当幌子来找你事儿，然后……然后我就要拍屁股走人了。”</p><p>吉莉安闻言，惊喜之意溢于言表：“你要辞职了？要跳槽去莱特曼集团了？”</p><p>“今早刚收到莱特曼的录用通知。”</p><p>她站起身来，给了自己同事一个大大的拥抱，祝贺道：“真好！恭喜你。”</p><p>亚历克斯紧紧回抱着她，令吉莉安一时间百感交集、万分感慨。她为他欣喜，因为她知道亚历克斯做梦都想得到这份工作，她自然也希望他如愿以偿；但与此同时，吉莉安感觉自己已经快要开始想念这位善良的同事了。</p><p>
  <em>等你离开之后，这地方便再也不同从前，日子只会更难熬。你是这里最棒的人了。</em>
</p><p>“谢谢！”亚历克斯感激道，“多亏你出手相助，否则我肯定跟它无缘。”</p><p>“才不是，”吉莉安否认，“是你能力过人、资历丰富的缘故”</p><p>“你骗人，”对方反驳说，“你看，我现在已经开始鉴谎了。”</p><p>吉莉安闻言大笑：“随你怎么想！”</p><p>随即，亚历克斯的棕色眼睛里突然又写满了好奇。他话锋一转，发问道：“但你之前没说，莱特曼也想让你回去。他<em>真的</em>特别想让你回去。”</p><p>吉莉安双颊发红，想知道卡尔还同他说了什么。</p><p>“我后来告诉他，说你对我很痴迷，如果我去他那边工作，会增加你回去的概率。估计莱特曼就是因为这番话才录用我。”</p><p>“你不是吧！”</p><p>亚历克斯低声轻笑，打着马虎眼：“谁知道呢？我可能说了，也可能没说。”</p><p>“亚历克斯？！”</p><p>“嘿嘿，你可抗拒不了。我和莱特曼会联手挖你墙角，而且我走后，如果道格犯浑，可没人会帮你坐掉他了……不出几个月你就会回莱特曼集团的。甚至可能不出几周。”</p><p>吉莉安翻个白眼。</p><p>“别抗拒嘛。”他补充。玩笑时间结束了，亚历克斯重新严肃起来：“我该走了。”</p><p>“你能不能……”吉莉安声音渐弱，后半部分几乎说不出口。</p><p>所幸亚历克斯明白她的意思。“没问题，过后我会告诉你事情走向。”他已经转身走向她办公室门外了。</p><p>吉莉安勉强浅笑着目送同事离开，内心的不安感终于渐渐平息。她真是不愿再同克兰见面了。再也不想了。但在另一层面上，除了莱特曼，吉莉安其实不相信其他人能对付得了那家伙。尤其是在决定是否提前释放这种重大问题上，她真的不放心。</p><p>这想法又令她不能自已地发颤，瞬间起了一胳膊鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>只有把克兰扣押在牢里，她才得以拥有片刻安心。</p><p>可话说回来，提不提前释放，又能带来什么不同的结果呢？克兰又不是无期徒刑。他要么很快出狱，要么几个月后出狱，总归是要回归自由的；不管是否提前释放，克兰在狱里都待不长了。</p><p>“如果能让他在这儿多待些时日就好了。他可能会失误，再犯点什么事，到时候就能给他加刑。”</p><p>这当然只是她的一厢情愿。可吉莉安就是忍不住这么想。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>晚些时候</em>
</p><p>傍晚时分，她又遇上了亚历克斯·阿尔梅达。这次换作吉莉安忽然走进对方的办公室。</p><p>“吉莉安，”亚历克斯招呼道，“来得太是时候了。我今早有东西忘给你了。”</p><p>“什么东西？”</p><p>对方拿出一个随身携带的特百惠食品盒。</p><p>“莫里斯昨晚做的意式烩饭饭团配烤鱿鱼。喏。特好吃……”他发出一声过分满意的哼哼，“朝用膳，<em>夕死可矣</em>。”</p><p>吉莉安打开塑料盒。虽然过了一整天，饭已经冷了，但还是令人垂涎三尺。但出于克兰的缘故，她现在胃里依然绞得慌，尚无食欲。无论她多努力不去想，亚历克斯和克兰的疗程仍旧会自动蹦到她脑海中去，顺便开个循环播放。</p><p>她今天一直想问对方进展如何，但无奈自己和亚历克斯的休息时间刚好错开，一直没时间谈论。</p><p>“看着很好吃，”吉莉安礼貌道谢，“谢谢你。”</p><p>“嗨，趁着我还在这儿，得赶紧多宠宠你，”对方说，“大后天就没机会了。”</p><p>“大后天？”</p><p>“我今天递交辞呈的时候，道格说我明天就能打包走人。”</p><p>吉莉安难以置信地望着他：“<em>啊？</em>”</p><p>亚历克斯耸耸肩，一副不以为意的模样：“意料之中了。就他那小肚鸡肠的劲儿，你还指望他对跳槽的手下摆什么好脸呢？”</p><p>吉莉安只是惊讶，像潘恩这种睚眦必报的人，怎么还有权去评估他人的心理健康？“我很抱歉……”她温柔地安慰着，“你在这干了这么久，不应该受这种待遇。”</p><p>“没事，我半点都不在乎。这样一来，我去莱特曼集团前反而能多歇半个月。或者，我还能早一周入职。反倒应该是我担心你才对，你以后的工作量可能会更大。”亚历克斯道。</p><p>“嗯……我可以拒接你的病人，”吉莉安坚持说，“让潘恩接手去吧。他还能怎么办？炒了我？他不能把我怎么样。”</p><p>“也别把他想得太好，”亚历克斯道，“我看他啊，宁愿让犯人多关十天半个月，也绝不承认自己需要你去做诊疗。”</p><p>吉莉安不禁叹气。亚历克斯是对的。潘恩的确干得出来。</p><p>她突然很想转身冲向道格·潘恩的办公室，跟他摊牌，把自己对他的真实想法一股脑儿地倒出来。但她抑制住了这种冲动。</p><p>“你来这儿不是为了问我进展的吗？”亚历克斯换个话题，提醒说，“你肯定想知道。我晓得。”</p><p>吉莉安咬咬嘴唇。自己当然想知道了。但她方才脑子里全是对潘恩的气愤不满，才让克兰退场片刻。</p><p>“怎么样了？”她问。</p><p>“我实话实说，吉莉安，那家伙也把我吓得不轻。我知道应该以心理医生的视角，谨从诊断手册，客观评判，把他和各种障碍病症区分开来。但是和他一起待了五分钟，我就想赶紧走人。我的确不像你似的，能看到或听出那些细节……但我现在也明白你为何会那么抓狂了。”</p><p>“然后？”</p><p>“我拒绝了提前释放的建议。他是个病态心理的骗子，他那些所谓的悔过里没半点诚意。”</p><p>吉莉安如释重负，长吁一口气。克兰至少还要再坐几个月的牢。自己好歹还能多安心几天。</p><p>直到她仔细观察了同事的表情。</p><p>还有别的什么。他的话没说全。</p><p>“亚历克斯？”</p><p>“道格撤销了我的决定。”</p><p>“<em>什么？</em>”吉莉安简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“原因何在？”</p><p>“他有这个权利。吉莉安，你也没那么天真，肯定知道什么原因。无非是他想变相骂我一句‘去你妈的’。小人得志呗。”</p><p>“他怎么能？！”</p><p>吉莉安气得直喘不上气来，几乎要出离愤怒了。</p><p>“因为……”亚历克斯停顿片刻。吉莉安一直惊叹于自己这位同事的冷静。这世上很少有人能让她自己显得冲动易怒，但在亚历克斯的衬托下，自己就好似个一点就着的火药桶。“因为这就是他生活所剩不多的乐趣。借工作之机报复别人。这就是他的为人处事，咱反正是理解不了。但至于亨特·克兰，也没法关他一辈子，他迟早要出去的，不过是几天和几个月的区别，吉莉安，其实也没什么不同。”</p><p>亚历克斯的每一句话都很对。</p><p>她只是一时想不过来这个道理。她现在胃里还绞得难受，有那么一瞬间似乎快呕吐一样。</p><p>“别，”同事关心地凝视着吉莉安，语气温柔地重复道，“别让他们影响到你。照顾好自己，无论是克兰还是潘恩，都不值得你去费心思。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>华府，莱特曼集团</em>
</p><p>莉亚·托勒斯风风火火，焦急异常。今天下午，莱斯利·罗布莱特突然紧急下令，让他们分析一个庭审视频；但莱特曼的日程已满，预定了下午同维加斯的客户进行视频会议，抽不出身来。</p><p>所以，这自然而然就变成她的工作了。正如其他自然而然变成她工作的各种杂活。</p><p>“嘿莉亚……”正当托勒斯急匆匆的路过实验室时，屋内传来洛克尔的呼叫。</p><p>“忙着呢，过会儿说。”她嘟囔着回了一句。</p><p>“快来看这个。”</p><p>托勒斯停下脚步，向实验室探头，不耐烦地抱怨：“就不能等会儿吗？”</p><p>“当然能等，”对方回答，“但你到时候可别怪我没第一时间就喊你来围观。”</p><p>凭洛克尔这么一说，托勒斯可就走不动道了。好奇心占了上风，她走进实验室：“啥啊？”</p><p>“看这个。”对方指着他们面前的荧光屏之一。</p><p>“公司的监控录像。一楼走廊的，”托勒斯看到屏幕中的内容和右下角注明的录像时间，“我真服了。你闲着没事非得看这个？”</p><p>“今早有个摄像头坏了，”洛克尔解释，“我想着修修看，如果能修好的话，就省得找维修了。还能给公司省点钱。”</p><p>“我们和维修不是有合约吗？”托勒斯困惑道，“他们有义务过来修理啊。”</p><p>“我们<em>以前</em>有，”对方接着回答，“但莱特曼为了省钱给砍了。”</p><p>“哦……”她应该想到这一点的。就如她正在学的“亿点点”公司日常运作的知识。“所以你想让我看什么？”</p><p>“周三晚上，刚过十点……”洛克尔边倒带边讲解，“哈！看看是谁大驾光临了。”</p><p>莉亚盯着屏幕，不由难以置信地瞪大双眼：“福斯特。”</p><p>“然后，”洛克尔继续，“她来找莱特曼，再然后他办公室的门就关了……”他快进至大约一小时后，“呜呼！他俩相亲相爱地一起出来了。还在互相上手！”</p><p>莉亚怔怔地看着录像。视频中两人的笑容。他们望向彼此的目光。还有莱特曼紧紧搂住福斯特的一幕。</p><p>她忍俊不禁。自己一直没想错。莱特曼的确爱他的挚友。</p><p>“敢不敢赌十块钱。我绝对知道他俩在屋里做了什么。”</p><p>“你已经<em>欠我</em>十块了。”莉亚郑重其事地宣称，“<em>这</em>就是他女朋友，”她突然意识到什么，又补充说，“这就是莱特曼最近幸福感爆棚的原因。”</p><p>但是洛克尔并没有为她的激动兴奋所感染：“但这事疑虑重重啊！难道只有我一个人很担心？”</p><p>“担心？”莉亚是丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“你又有啥阴谋论了？为什么要担心？这样多好啊。他俩本就是天生一对，早该在一起了。莱特曼幸福快乐了，就能少发脾气，而且福斯特也值得……可能她过些日子还会回来工作呢。如此一来我可就解放了。”是的，她以后可能会想念自己的新办公室，但她更愿意把自己的工作还给福斯特，彻底卸下帮莱特曼维持公司运转的重担。</p><p>“但为何要把我们蒙在鼓里？”对方发问，一脸焦虑紧张，“如果他们真的一帆风顺，福斯特怎么<em>到现在</em>还没回来呢？”</p><p>莉亚耸耸肩：“我哪知道。可能他们刚谈上。可能他们想先搞会儿地下恋情。”</p><p>“或者也可能……”洛克尔补充，“他们在密谋什么东西。也许哪天他俩就冷不丁卖了公司，顺道把我们所有人都抛弃了。”</p><p>莉亚皱着眉看他：“想啥呢，你这纯属无稽之谈。莱特曼才找了个新员工，要接手我那堆管理工作的烂摊子。他要真打算卖公司，又怎会大否周折雇用新人？”</p><p>“莱特曼雇人了？”</p><p>“对的，他雇了。一个叫阿尔梅达的心理专家。”</p><p>“他可没告诉我这茬。”</p><p>“多半是忙忘了呗。最近莱特曼心事可不少。”莉亚尴尬不已。有时她真希望自家老板能对自己的这位同僚上点儿心，多多少少给予洛克尔一点他所需的认可。</p><p>“当然了，”洛克尔同意，回了莉亚一个惨兮兮的笑容，然后伸手从口袋掏出一个破旧的皮夹，又从里面抽出十块钱递给对方，“喏，拿去吧。”</p><p>轻松赚到一顿饭钱。莉亚再次笑意盎然：“莱特曼为了公司费尽了心血，”她向洛克尔保证，“我觉得咱跟这儿锁死了，一时半会失不了业。”</p><p>“希望如此。我可不想突然有一天又没工资可领了。”对方回答。虽然他说得满不在乎，但莉亚仍能看出洛克尔表情中的愉快和宽慰。</p><p>莱特曼之所以这么努力，大多是为了福斯特——莉亚此时也意识到了这一点。他鞠躬尽瘁，是因为她也是这里的所有者。是因为他如果能守住公司，就或许也能守住她。</p><p>
  <em>然后他真的做到了。</em>
</p><p>莉亚向屏幕望去最后一眼。她的两位好老板在深夜的走廊漫着步，根本挪不开投向彼此的视线，完完全全为对方所吸引。跟坠入爱河无以自拔的小年轻似的。</p><p>
  <em>终于，莱特曼。终于啊。是时候了。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>去往拉斯维加斯的路上</em>
</p><p>“嘿……”</p><p>她感到什么东西靠在自己的胳膊上，将她从小憩中唤醒。是他的手。</p><p>“马上降落了。”卡尔轻声提醒着，伸手抓过她的安全带，“啪嗒”一声将它系好。</p><p>虽然还在半睡半醒间，但他简单的动作还是令她莞尔一笑。</p><p>他对自己的生活那么草率粗心，却对她的生活那么谨慎细心。</p><p>吉莉安打个哈欠，又伸了个懒腰，猛然发现自己方才一直自顾自地把对方的肩膀用作枕头，便赶紧把头挪开。他的肩也太舒服了，就像冬日清晨的被窝，叫她一步也不愿挪。如果可以，吉莉安真想就这么一直倚着卡尔，汲取他的温暖与力量。</p><p>“我睡得有那么久吗？”</p><p>“真有那么久，”卡尔证实说，“你错过了迷你包装的椒盐脆饼。”他指了指两个空了的零食袋：“我把你的也据为己有了。对不起哈。”</p><p>“没有迷你椒盐脆饼了？”吉莉安佯装失望，“你欠我一包。”</p><p>“那只能等回程途中再补给你了。除了飞机，这世界上再也找不出这么小袋的饼干了。”</p><p>“全是借口。”吉莉安咕哝着，努力忍住又一个哈欠。</p><p>“亲爱的，没事吧？”卡尔的语气认真起来。他接着询问：“为什么这么累？”</p><p>“没什么理由。就是……飞累了。光想睡觉。”</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>吉莉安知道，卡尔并没信她的话。再说了，这谎言着实不怎么高明。他们过去经常出差，以前在飞机上，他才是倒头大睡的那个，而她则通常在一旁搞定各种文件。</p><p>之所以这样筋疲力尽，还不是因为克兰。那家伙对她的影响堪称莫名其妙，毫无逻辑可言。他像绳索一样将吉莉安束缚，令她整整一天都处于巨大压力中，疲惫不堪。</p><p>“想聊聊吗？”卡尔提议。</p><p>吉莉安自知应该告诉他克兰提早释放的消息。卡尔肯定会想知道，而且也有得知的权利。但告诉他又有什么用呢？除了让卡尔和自己一样糟心，实在也没什么其他效果了。</p><p>
  <em>我们中有一个糟心就够了。暂时不需要再多一个。</em>
</p><p>于是她摇了摇头，谎称说：“没……我很好。真的。”</p><p>“那好吧。”卡尔侧过头道，不再追究——暂时不再追究。他相信她，明白待吉莉安准备好了，自然会实话实说。接着他露齿一笑：“我前一会儿刚给你上司请了病假，然后你就真病了。是不是特讽刺。”</p><p>“你居然真那么做了。难以置信。”</p><p>莱特曼给她请了病假。他先是跟潘恩去电，说吉莉安病得不轻，不仅明天没法上班，而且难受得电话都没法接；然后又说服她跟着自己飞往维加斯，一同处理公司的案子。</p><p>吉莉安本应执意拒绝。但卡尔立刻摆出一脸犯规的恳请表情，叫她实在抗拒不了。然后他捉住她的胳膊，他的身体压了过来，一边拽着她进入他的私人空间，再然后亲吻她，就像……</p><p>总而言之，所以吉莉安屈服地登上了维加斯之旅。</p><p>
  <em>但别以为我会回公司。这只是一次性的活儿。而且现在华府正值寒冬，维加斯气温却高达21度，正是旅行好时节，所以何乐而不为？</em>
</p><p>“更难以置信的是，你居然让亚历克斯在周末照看我的狗，还说这是公司录用的硬性条件之一。”</p><p>卡尔咧嘴笑起来：“我没明说是硬性条件……”</p><p>“就算是我去拜托亚历克斯，他也会同意的。”吉莉安挑明，“亚历克斯可喜欢狗了。他和莫里斯养了两只小贵宾犬。”</p><p>“或者，莫里茨更愿称之为——早餐。”</p><p>“莫里茨躲还来不及呢。他就是典型的色厉内荏。”</p><p>“嘿！别诋毁我家的好同志。他才不是个软耳根子，那么大只的耳朵可不是白长的。”</p><p>吉莉安眉梢一挑：“<em>你家的</em>好同志？”</p><p>卡尔笑道：“我是指……<em>你家的</em>大狗熊。”</p><p>“不过，你到底怎么跟潘恩说的？”吉莉安好奇不已。飞机开始降落，使得她有些耳鸣。</p><p>“就说你病了。严重食物中毒，搞得上吐下泻。说我打电话的时候，你正在那边抱着马桶吐个不停……”</p><p>闻言，吉莉安一阵哀号：“真的？卡尔，有这必要吗？<em>在我上司面前</em>这么形容我？”</p><p>“只是想讲得更真切一点。增加可信度。”</p><p>“少来。你就是单纯想看我笑话。”她拆穿他道。</p><p>“顺带一提，你那潘恩上司感觉跟个傻帽似的。”卡尔评论说。他的手放在她的大腿上，一副心安理得的样子，“我知道有家公司的老板人很好。”</p><p>“哦是吗？”吉莉安拿出一包口香糖，递给卡尔一片，自己又打开一片，嚼了起来，“要是我以后再换工作，可坚决不给人干活了。我要自己当老板。”</p><p>飞机俯冲片刻，紧接着又快速抬升，惯性将他们压回座椅里。当它在机场上空盘旋时，这个过程至少重复了两遍。</p><p>吉莉安捂着胃。她不喜欢飞机颠簸。“现在想想，我可能确实有点想吐。”</p><p>卡尔安慰地握着她的手，与她十指相扣：“我也是个‘医生’。你懂的。我可以帮忙。”</p><p>吉莉安望向他。两人的目光再次相撞，她的视线停驻于此，长久地停驻在他的凝视之中。</p><p>“听着很靠谱。”</p><p>“哦对，我跟你说过要上门服务了吗？”</p><p>“酒店那边的客房服务？”</p><p>“那个也找了。这样我就不用为此出客房了。”</p><p>“噢，真方便。”</p><p>吉莉安的目光投向窗外，望见一片灯火海洋正愈发靠近他们。她依稀能辨认出一些熟悉的地标酒店，比如长街一端的云霄塔和另一端宏壮的卢克索金字塔酒店。和卡尔同来维加斯通常令她恐惧不安，因为这座城市会引出卡尔的另一面——令吉莉安难以理解的另一面。</p><p>但这次从他的神情看来，吉莉安自认无需担心卡尔今晚会上轮盘赌的桌。</p><p>或者更确切一点，他们可能压根不会出房间半步。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>